


Inquisition: Blood Magic

by DarkFyre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFyre/pseuds/DarkFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unethical, hyper-sexual, Tal-Vashoth Blood Mage becomes the Inquisitor.  He develops an unhealthy sexual interest in...all of his inner circle.  With enough blood magic, he works his way towards realising his dreams of dominating and/or torturing the entire cast of Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian, Cullen, and Solas

**Author's Note:**

> Just me working out some demons. No, don't expect super-realism. This is very dark, exploring rape, coercion, and torture in graphic detail from the perpetrator's perspective - if that isn't what you're looking for, look away.

Blood magic really had a lot to recommend it, I mused as I looked around the small office that doubled as sleeping quarters for the naked Elven apostate kneeling in front of me. A room off the rotunda where the elf worked on his mosaics, it was central enough for my purposes but still private.

It was ironic, really; everyone else had strong, negative feelings about blood magic, and I’d managed to keep it secret from the time of surviving the conclave to the destruction of Haven and the establishment of my fortress in Skyhold for just that reason. Solas, though, professed not to see a moral difference between blood and other forms of magic. He felt there was nothing inherently evil about it. I knew differently. The son of a Tal Vashoth mercenary, a feared and hated mage, I’d had to lose any concept of morals at a young age just to survive without my lips sewn shut or my tongue cut out. And blood magic was a tool of the immoral, one I’d learned at the tender age of nine when my magic first manifested, and had since perfected. So it was only fitting he was the first to see the results of its evil effects.

I say perfected, because even the resident apostate who didn’t disapprove of blood magic and was an expert on the Fade was now in my thrall, having no defense against my powers of mind control. Any normal person would be bothered by the concept of mind control, but I reveled in it. I enjoyed the power, the feeling of overcoming someone’s objections, even their personality. I had learned to like making others do my bidding, and had even learned to leave them aware and able to speak their minds, while still being unable to disobey.

That was not the current situation, however. The apostate in front of me was naked, gagged and bound with magic, and unable to think, much less plan an escape. The time to allow him to object would come, but not yet.

There was a knock on the door behind me; I threw a hasty veil over the elf and turned to answer the door with a pleasant smile. I greeted my Commander warmly, taking his hand and enjoying the brief warmth of the contact as I drew him through the door and closed it behind him. Releasing him to look around Solas’ room in confusion, I surreptitiously snagged the edge of a small scar near my wrist with a sharp fingernail and felt a tiny trickle of blood flow. Just as the former templar turned to ask me what was going on, I sent out the tendrils of red, thick magic to ensnare his mind, the distraction of wondering why the person who’d called him to come to the small room wasn’t present allowing me to slip easily through his defenses.

It was harder than I’d expected – Cullen had been tortured before, subjected to demons and worse, and he’d managed to work up some resistance to blood magic – but it was still only a matter of moments before I held him immobile. He would still be able to think, to speak – taking control of someone’s inner thoughts took more work than I wished – but for now he’d be unable to act, and that was enough.

I stepped up behind him so I wasn’t able to see the outraged expression on his face, and pressed my hard cock against his lower back as I began undressing him. One side effect of blood magic no one had ever mentioned to me was lust; I had an insatiable need for physical satisfaction, wasn’t at all picky about who it was unleashed upon, and knew I felt probably wrongly entitled to having that lust satiated by anyone who caught my fancy. And it turned out the Inquisition was a virtual treasure trove of gorgeous bodies upon whom I wanted to sate myself.

Cullen was one. Tall for a human, he was still a good foot shorter than I, but his body, as much as I could tell through the heavy armour he always wore, was sculpted to perfection. He had a sexy scar above his lip and a smirk that could give Chantry sisters pause in confirming their vows of chastity. And he was aggravatingly, infuriatingly, uninterested in men, to my chagrin. My lust for him had been rising since we’d first met on the battlefield near the breach, and I’d finally given up trying to ignore it.

I stripped off his armour first, then his clothes, positively groaning at each inch of hard, toned body revealed. He swore at me as I did so, at first angrily demanding, and then tearfully begging to understand what was going on. I ignored it, running my hands hungrily over his chest and abs, then eventually divesting him of his smalls to reveal his large, though flaccid, cock. It felt good in my huge hands, heavy and thick, and I couldn’t wait to see it hard, but that would take a while.

I folded him into a kneeling position on the floor between my legs as I sat on the edge of Solas’ bed. I had removed my own trousers, putting my own impressive erection on display right in the Commander’s face. I didn’t expect him to do anything with it, yet, except stare, but it was difficult to contain my excitement at finally having the gorgeous man where I wanted him. Ignoring it for the moment, I spent the next hour sorting through Cullen’s mind, his memories, his fantasies, his needs and wants, until I could control all of him.

Once accomplished, I dropped the veil hiding Solas from view, and my two captives stared at each other in shock.

Both of their minds actually amused me; for different reasons, both of them were extreme homophobes. Solas was actually also quite the racist, finding humans, Qunari, and any race other than elf very unattractive, and Cullen was just horribly disgusted by the concept of another man’s cock. I couldn’t wait to break them both.

For now I just wanted to make them squirm. I stood and turned, forcing Cullen to shuffle over to where Solas knelt. A mental push was all it took for them both to be kneeling upright, bodies tense; a little more shuffling, and their soft cocks were pressed up against each other, their chests brushing, their breath in the other’s face. Shudders of revulsion passed through each, but both now gagged, I set them to grind slowly against each other.

I thought of Dorian, then; I knew that, sensing my thoughts, the Tevinter mage would come and find me. Dorian had been a revelation in the Inquisition. He had freely offered me his delectable body almost immediately after joining the Inquisition, giving me unfettered access to his mouth and his ass; it was probably the only reason I hadn’t snapped entirely and gone on a lust rampage since the Inquisition had begun. And while I enjoyed using him, and he enjoyed being used, we were both aware that it wasn’t love, and both of us would need more. He hadn’t been happy about the blood magic – though I’d used it to forbid him from thinking about it and it seemed to become less of a concern for him – but after so much time I had him well controlled, and I’d had plenty of time to pick through his mind and find the fondest fantasies held within.

The door opened, and I smiled and turned to see my lover stripping himself bare and offering himself, as he had since the first time we’d been together. When I stepped aside, however, and he saw what was happening behind me, he stopped and strolled over, looking intrigued.

I didn’t have to explain; his fantasies took flight and he imagined far more creative things than I had for the four of us to do. I stroked my hand down the mage’s back, possessively gripping his ass, and he shuddered. “Can we?” he whispered, and I nodded, and he shivered again, breathless in anticipation.

Unwillingly, Cullen and Solas were already half hard from the gentle grinding I’d had them doing, and Dorian licked his lips. “Solas?” he asked in surprise. I nodded, explaining that I had no other use for the mage, and thought that he and Cullen could use the elf as they saw fit when the three of them – or four of us – were together.

“I’ll have the commander first,” I declared, and Dorian nodded, only a little surprised, though slightly disappointed. The Tevinter settled onto a chair near the hearth to watch, and at his nod, I directed Solas over to kneel between his legs. I could feel the elf’s disgust at the proximity to the Tevinter who’d been flirting with him for weeks, and it flooded me with desire. I watched as Dorian grasped Solas’ head, giving a sharp tug on one of his long expressive ears, until the apostate’s face was pressed up against Dorian’s erection.

“Lick, slowly. I don’t want to come yet,” he directed, and reluctantly, fighting my control the entire time, the elf opened his mouth and extended his tongue to lap at Dorian’s long, thin cock.

I was too excited at the sight and feel of both men, and had to close my eyes and concentrate to regain control. I turned back to my Commander, who still knelt where I’d left him, and taking him by a handful of gorgeous, curly hair, I led him over to the edge of the bed I’d abandoned earlier. Without words, I placed the image of what I wanted Cullen to do directly in his mind, and he crawled into position before opening his mouth and engulfing the head of my rock-hard prick.

The heat and wet was better than I’d imagined it would be, and the urge to buck my hips and bury my length in his throat was almost overwhelming, but I’d managed to keep Cullen’s mind fogged enough that he had yet to realise I was controlling him with blood magic, and he thought he was doing all of this of his own volition. After his rather heartless rejection of my flirting early on, I’d decided my revenge would be forcing the man to rape himself – his mouth and his ass – with my cock, allowing him to think he’d done it by choice. I wanted to feel his self-loathing before I let him understand what I’d done to him.

So as difficult as it was, I controlled the urge to face-fuck him to my immediate satisfaction and instead planted the mental images of what I wanted him to do. One warm hand surrounded the base of my cock where, like all Qunari, it thickened into a swollen knob that could tie me inside the orifice of any unfortunate partner I chose; it had been years since I’d allowed myself the pleasure, and I couldn’t wait. But for now the pressure of Cullen’s hand was divine as he licked and sucked at the tip of my aching cock.

Needing more, I fed him the image of him taking my cock deeper, pushing himself down on it until he gagged, then taking a breath through his nose and pressing past that point until I was buried in his throat. It took several attempts for him to accomplish the feat, but I immensely enjoyed the confusion and horror I could feel emanating off him in waves as he tried, again and again, to master his gag reflex. Finally, after an eternity of coughing and choking, he had my cock in his throat, his muscles squeezing me delightfully as he reflexively swallowed, his tongue scrabbling against the underside of my cock, his hand squeezing my knot.

I allowed him to bob onto and off my cock for a while, enjoying the sensation of sliding into the tight heat of his throat over and over again, feeling his shame as he devoured my length. I finally couldn’t take it anymore, and I pulled him down onto my cock, pressing in until my knot bumped against his distended lips, his throat spasming around my length, and then I reached down and plugged his nose.

His response was immediate and glorious, as he tried to swallow, to shout, to pull back, and to breathe all at once. His face turned red as I held him, ruthlessly, in place, using my control of him to prevent him from biting but otherwise allowing him to thrash. It was ecstasy, and it was enough. With a roar, I poured my seed down his throat, pulling back after the first few spurts to finish in his mouth where he could taste it. He swallowed some as he gasped for air, but I had him hold the rest in his mouth until I finished, enjoying his disgust at the taste. I gave him a brief shot of pure arousal, racing down his spine from his neck where my hand rested, rewarding him for a job well-done with an instant erection.

I looked up from his impressive length to see Dorian’s head thrown back in bliss as he emptied himself into Solas’ mouth; apparently watching Cullen had made him too impatient for the slow burn he’d aimed for. Giving Solas the same instruction to hold the cum in his mouth, I forced him and Cullen together into a vicious, deep, open-mouthed kiss in the middle of the room. I watched each man try to force their mouthful onto the other, allowed the competition to become a little more heated, and was delighted to see Cullen finally push the apostate to the ground, straddling him and forcing the mixed cum to end up in Solas’ mouth. I allowed the elf to swallow, and then watched as Cullen, apparently of his own accord, moved up the apostate’s body until he was able to force the head of his own cock into Solas’ mouth.

I only allowed him to thrust there for a few minutes, noticing Dorian’s intent, lustful gaze on the Commander’s cock where it slid in and out of the elf’s mouth and seeing the stirrings that indicated a return to functional status for the mage. Knowing what he wanted, I motioned to the Tevinter mage to lay on his back on the floor, and pulled a reluctant Cullen away from Solas, who I instructed to watch, and made the former templar crawl over the Altus until the two men were in a 69 position. I knelt behind Cullen, and Dorian grinned at me mischievously as he gripped Cullen’s hips. Cullen lowered his head, reluctantly, assuming correctly that he was meant to suck the mage’s cock, but I stopped him. “I want to hear you when I take you, before your mouth gets too full.” Cullen shuddered.

Dorian offered me a hand with some grease, conveniently called into existence with a simple spell, and I dipped my cock in it until I was coated. I wanted to hurt Cullen, to own him, but not to break him, after all. I leaned forward, separated Cullen’s cheeks, and spat on the tiny, brown star. I lined myself up, instructed Cullen to relax and push back on me like he was straining for a bowel movement, and slowly, carefully pressed the head of my cock through his virgin sphincter.

He squealed at the sensation, despite following orders about bearing down, as I popped the crown through the tight ring. Qunari were built large, and Cullen’s untested passage was small and tight, almost unbearably so. I groaned as his sphincter spasmed, gripping me even more tightly and triggering a whiny gasp of his own. After a moment to collect myself lest I spill too soon, I gripped Cullen’s hips and began the difficult work of fucking myself deeper into his ass.

I knew his pain would be not inconsiderable, but I had to admit I didn’t really care. The tightness of his ass yielding to my invading prick was incredible, and I withdrew slightly before pressing myself even deeper over and over again. Finally, after an eternity of bliss and torture, my knot bumped against his outer passage. Satisfied with that for the time being, I began slowly increasing the speed and depth of my thrusts until I was sliding my entire length out and back again, generating the much-needed friction that I desired.

It was obvious when Dorian took matters into his own hands; Cullen’s grunts became muffled, and the tense line of his back, stiff with pain, relaxed as the mage slurped on the Commander’s engorged length.

The three of us worked together, me using magic to hold off the others’ orgasms until I was ready; the sounds of skin slapping together, grunts and moans echoed through the room as I drove the pace faster. I knew every one of my thrusts would have driven Cullen’s mouth down onto Dorian’s cock, forcing him to take it deeper, but they also forced Cullen’s cock into Dorian’s throat, giving him the pleasure to distract from the pain.

I tapped Dorian’s wrist where he was gripping Cullen’s hips, and the mage gave me a thumbs up. Ready now to move into the next part of my plan, I steadied Cullen’s hips with my hands, pulling him back as I thrust forward. As in past, he slid delightfully on my cock, but this time, instead of allowing him to pull away again, I gripped tighter and forced myself forward even more.

Cullen let out a screech as my knot started pressing itself through his already-overstretched sphincter, and I gasped as the sensitive tissue was finally compressed, giving the sensation I’d missed for so long. It took two or three enormous thrusts to bury myself fully, and Cullen let out an unending cry, even as Dorian continued thrusting into his mouth.

I pulled back a little and thrust again to ensure I was completely locked, and settled in to enjoy the tightness and squeezing around my length and my knot as I emptied my seed into Cullen’s bowel. Knot orgasms were much different than the usual, releasing a much greater quantity of cum and causing mind-shattering pleasure that lasted for minutes. I continued thrusting my hips, driving the two men under me to continue their fellatio, enjoying the sounds of Dorian’s pleasure even over Cullen’s distress.

As the two men worked on each other, Cullen’s noises changed to ones of imminent fulfillment, and I shuddered as he writhed in orgasm under me. Dorian wasn’t far behind, reaching down to hold Cullen’s head while he jackhammered his cock into the former templar’s throat as he came. As Cullen’s orgasm subsided, he relaxed enough for my knot to be released, and I slowly, reluctantly, pulled out of Cullen’s ass.

Solas was tackled and pinned again, forced to drink the cum both Dorian and Cullen had kept in their mouths, and then I used the apostate to clean my cock with his mouth. When I was done, I sat back on the bed, arm wrapped around Dorian, as we watched Cullen squat over Solas’ face and release a veritable river of my cum into his waiting mouth.

“So, Dorian, think you’ll be able to keep our Commander, here, relaxed? And keep Solas busy cleaning up messes?

“I think I’ll manage. But will you still join us sometimes?”

I nodded. “I will. When I can. There’s a few more people in this Inquisition I also have to deal with. Tonight, though, I’ll stay here. There’s a few holes in this room I haven’t tried yet…”


	2. Cassandra and Varric

The seeker was certainly beautiful, I mused, and so easy to manipulate; it was unfortunate she was so high maintenance, or I might have been tempted to have her as an actual partner instead of a thrall. But she wanted to be romanced, and I didn’t have time for that shit.

Taking her mind had been ridiculously easy; I made Solas tell her he was worried he was possessed, and after she’d expended her powers on the poor mage, I took her while she was helpless to resist, her seeker abilities not yet recovered. Solas drooped, the discomfort of her Silence likely leaving him miserable for hours; I sent him back to Dorian and Cullen, and took the beautiful Nevarran into her room, closing the door behind us.

Getting her undressed after that took next to nothing, and then I proceeded to have her kneel at my feet, naked, with knees apart, her hands clasped behind her head, and then I walked around her pointing out and exaggerating every flaw and blemish. Her tits were too small, her butt too round, her hair too masculine, her face too severe. I fingered every scar, pointing out how unattractive and decidedly not feminine each was, giving her a disorienting pulse of magic every now and again that ensured that she not only listened, but believed.

No one would ever want her, I told her, and if she ever expected any attention or physical satisfaction, she had better learn to take what she was offered, from me or whoever I decided to loan her to, and learn to obey my rules, or she would be not only punished, but abandoned. My rules were simple: never wear clothes in private with me, make all orifices available to me or whoever I designated at any time, and suffer my abuse – whether I chose to humiliate, punish, or use her.

My first act was to make her masturbate, initially laying on her back on the bed, her legs spread, while I watched; she was embarrassed and ashamed as she played with her own nipples and stroked her clit, keeping her eyes on me so she couldn’t hide from the humiliation; she came, a shuddering, sweaty, horrified mess, and my cock hardened in my breeches. And then, when she was done, I made her do it again.

By the third time, I had her roll onto her knees, her face and shoulders pressed into the bed, her ass high in the air, both hands underneath her working her pussy; I slowly drew off my belt, removing the buckle and doubling the supple leather up in my hand. Without warning, I swung my arm back and landed the make-shift whip on her vulnerable bottom. She screamed, and her hands sprang away from her pussy; I took her wrist and led it back to where it had been while I watched a stripe inflame across her buttocks.

“Don’t stop,” I told her. “You will masturbate until you cum again, and I will not stop whipping you until you do.”

I watched her hands reluctantly return to her sensitized flesh, and then swung the belt again, leaving a second red stripe exactly parallel to the first. I continued like that, marking her butt, the backs of her thighs, and her back, careful to cause pain without breaking skin – I needed her in fighting shape, after all. She still had not cum after I had crossed several of the stripes with perpendicular ones, so I decided to add some extra motivation. I stood over her, measuring out the required length as I let the end of the belt drape over her.

Once convinced I had the correct measurement, I swung and hit her back with the belt, allowing the end to curl around her flank and snap against her exposed nipple. Her screams, which had died down as the whipping had progressed, returned in full force and she bucked against the searing pain. I traded hands, measuring once again, and whipped the opposite side. I pulsed her with my magic, causing a wave or pure arousal to rock her at the same time the whip landed, unexpectedly granting her pleasure with the pain, and she moaned and writhed, looking so delicious I had to do it again. I proceeded to whip her hanging tits one at a time, forcing her arousal higher with each stroke, until I could feel she was hovering on the edge of a shattering orgasm.

I stilled her hands, drawing them away from her cunt, and measured out the belt one last time. Letting it fly, I ran it along the cleft of her ass, letting the end whip around and crack against her chafed, swollen clit. I pulsed the strongest arousal yet at the same time, and as she screamed in pain, she finally came, hips twitching, cunt spasming, a small river of cum pouring out of her abused twat. She collapsed forward, gasping as her tender breasts came into contact with the bed but too exhausted to do anything about it.

It had been a few days since I’d had sex, even with Dorian or Cullen; things had been busy around Skyhold and there had been no time. So my cock was uncomfortably hard and rather desperate for release. I stripped out of my clothes, my prick jutting proudly out from my body. I forced Cassandra to her knees on the floor, taking a handful of her short, brown hair in my fist and tilting her head back. With a simple instruction – “Suck!” – I pressed my engorged length to her lips. She opened her mouth and took me in, certainly not as deeply as I was used to from Dorian or even Cullen, but enough that I hissed from the damp warmth that surrounded the crown of my cock. I used her hair to control the pace, dragging her onto and off of my cock with abandon until I spewed in her mouth with a roar of completion.

She gagged and sputtered as I came and I enjoyed the tears streaking down her face as she struggled to swallow my cum. I laid down on her bed, pulling her with me, spooning around her from behind. She wiggled slightly as I pressed my chest and thighs against her tender whip marks, and I smiled smugly. I reached around to grab a handful of tit flesh, squeezing slightly and stroking the nipple with my callused hands. She shuddered in pain.

“We’ll work on marking these properly tomorrow,” I commented drowsily, squeezing one more time before sighing and falling asleep.

I woke a couple of hours before dawn, a raging erection pressing against Cassandra’s lovely ass. I woke her with the simple expedient of squeezing the tit I still held, and she came awake with a gasp and a cry of pain. I rolled her onto her back, kneeling between her thighs which I spread wide to either side, then leaned forward over her. I gripped my cock, lining it up with her small, defenseless pussy, and smiled down at her.

“This is going to hurt,” I guessed, and she flinched. I pressed my hips forward, my tip unerringly finding her opening, still slightly slick with her cum from the night before. I slowly inched forward, letting my girth stretch her more than she’d likely been stretched before (unless she had a Qunari former-lover she’d failed to mention). She hissed as I sank in until I hit resistance – my cock bumped against her cervix. She gasped again, uttering a plea to the Maker, as I withdrew and pressed in again. I set up a rhythm once she’d loosened off a little, thrusting a little harder, sliding her sore back against the bedsheets and causing her to clench again deliciously. Inspired, I balanced myself on one hand while I reached up to torment her breasts where they’d been whipped, enjoying the tightening around the length of my cock when I did. I then grabbed a handful of her striped ass, squeezing hard, and she cried out in pain as her whole body writhed.

I was getting close, I knew, but after the enjoyment of tying my knot into someone for the first time in years a few days before, I wanted it again before I came. I changed the angle of my thrusts, lengthening them, knowing I was likely causing pain from overstretching, but achieving my goal: my knot was now nudging against her lower lips with every thrust. I stilled my hips, lined my tip up with the opening in her cervix that I could feel, and then gripped her pelvis tightly and forced myself inside.

She screamed, a bloodcurdling wail as my crown broke through the tight opening meant only to dilate in childbirth; I groaned at the vice-like pressure around me and forced myself even further until my knot was buried in her canal. A couple of thrusts ensured I was properly tied, and I finally let go to the mind-shattering pleasure of a knot-induced orgasm. It lasted several minutes, as my body pumped out a large quantity of cum; Cassandra lay still underneath me, body quivering in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

When I was done and my knot had shrunk again, I rolled onto my back, allowing a pulse of healing magic to flow through the seeker, ensuring there was no permanent damage to her womb or cervix, helping her cunt squeeze back down to its normal size. I made her use her mouth to lick the mess from my groin, our combined spend coating my cock and balls, and though she gagged, she persevered. I watched as I made her use her fingers to transfer most of the mess from her pussy to her mouth until I was convinced she wouldn’t leave too large a mess on the sheets.

Staring at her body, listening to the inner thoughts in her mind, I had an inspiration. I had her find me a length of cord from her pack in the corner, and turn her back while I tied her wrists together tightly behind her. Laying her down on the bed, hands compressed uncomfortably beneath her, I continued with the length of rope to wrap around one ankle and then the next, tightening them until she was bound, her legs spread and cunt on display, her arms and legs immobile.

“I must go get something, my dear; I won’t be done long, but I can’t have you slipping away while I am out. I’ll be back shortly, but I’m leaving the door here unlocked so I can get back in. I sure hope no one comes looking for you while I’m away…”

She began crying and pleading for me not to leave her so vulnerable; I tweaked one of her nipples and smirked at her before quickly dressing and walking out. She didn’t need to know that I sealed her door with magic – I enjoyed her panic at being helpless. What I needed wasn’t that far away; I crept into the stable, hoping not to be seen by Blackwall or any of the stable hands, never mind Master Dennet himself. It was early, and I was lucky; I found what I was looking for and crept back out with no one the wiser.

I returned to Cassandra’s room, slipping in with my acquisitions hidden behind me. She had twisted around on the bed somewhat, obviously squirming to escape, but I’d done an excellent job on the knots. I straightened her back on the bed and tsk’d. I told her she needed to be punished, and that I had promised her some proper markings.

I undressed quickly, then reached down and stroked her pussy softly, slicking the hair to either side with the leftover moisture around her opening, and pulsed some arousal into her system with my magic until I saw her cunt swell slightly and the lips separate like a flower in the sun. Satisfied, I showed her my first toy: a riding crop, normally used on the spirited but relatively well-broken horses and harts in the stable. I touched it to her cheek, ran it down her torso, stopping to circle her nipples briefly, then petted it lightly over her pussy.

“You will count, and thank me for each, or we will start again,” I informed her as she begged me not to hurt her. I drew my hand back and then slapped the supple leather loop against her pussy lip. She screamed and twitched, unable to escape the ropes that bound her, but neither counted nor thanked me. I reminded her, almost kindly, and repeated the strike on the opposite side.

When the number one spilled from her lips along with a thanks, I granted her a small jolt of pleasure straight to her clit before doing it again. Each time I struck her, she screamed, and counted, and I pleasured her again. By the time I’d done ten stripes to each lip, her pussy was a brilliant red and leaking her cream, and I doubted she knew whether the pleasure or the pain was more overwhelming. My cock was rock hard and I wanted nothing more than to bury it inside her again, but I convinced myself to wait.

Cassandra was writhing, straining against the ropes, as I raised the crop again, expertly bringing it down over her hard pearl. She screamed again, her voice hoarse with desperation, both pain and pleasure blending to make me shudder. I pulsed her clit with pleasure as she shouted out her count and her gratitude, and then timed the pulse of pleasure to land exactly at the same time as the next stroke. It slapped against her clit and she convulsed, her mouth opening to scream but no sound emerging, her pussy opening pulsing, a trickle of cum escaping as she shattered in a painful orgasm. Dropping the crop, I shuffled forward to bury my aching length in her pussy, groaning at the muscle contractions that squeezed my cock pleasantly.

She found her voice as my groin slammed against her tender, beaten pussy lips, and I rocked slightly against her, enjoying the tightening and the noises she made each time I bumped against her flesh. When the shuddering had finally died down and Cassandra appeared to have regained her senses, still with my rod buried in her, I reached over and picked up the second of my three toys.

It was a coil of thin metal wire, used in trapping or fence building. I made a loop of the wire, placing it around the base of Cassandra’s tit, pulling on the end until it wrapped tightly around her flesh, forcing it up into a hard dome. I twisted the ends so it couldn’t easily release, and then repeated the maneuver on the opposite side. The end result was that her small, athletic tits were forced to stand straight up, the tightness of the wire squeezing the flesh together and increasing the pressure so the skin was stretched tight.

It forced extra blood into her tits, making them swell, and the seeker whimpered at the discomfort. I pinched her nipples, smiling as they engorged even as she whined. I knew her nipples would stay like that, hard and tender, until the wire was removed.

My last toy was a whip, a short one made of leather perhaps six inches long. The stable used it to break uncooperative but thin-skinned creatures to the saddle. The shaft was pliable but strong, and the leather was made from the hide of a newly-born nug that had starved to death after a wolf had taken its mother. It felt deceptively soft, but despite the lack of permanent damage it would do, it had a hell of a bite.

I proceeded to streak the seeker’s breasts with the whip while I slowly fucked her. The screaming was invigorating, the squeezing of her cunt intense as I placed one red line parallel to the next, skipping her nipples, leaving her looking like some exotic beast with striped skin. When both breasts were done, horizontal slashes of red against her pale skin, I turned the whip and placed vertical stripes across both as well. The resulting waffle-iron pattern made me grin even as I groaned, trying to keep hold of my control and not cum in the fluttering channel I was buried in.

Picking the riding crop back up in place of the whip, I thrust one last time into her cunt, not burying the knot but leaving it pressed firmly against her painful cunt lips, then began striking her nipples with the stiff little square loop. False pleasure crashed down upon her as well, making her cum; she squealed and bucked, convulsing around my cock and gasping for air as she peaked. I used magic to prolong her orgasm, releasing my pent up cum into her canal, groaning in completion as I finally stopped beating her abused tits. I slumped over her and she cried out as my weight settled on her widely spread hips, crushing her arms still tied behind her back and pressing against her tender mammaries.

Finally rolling off her, I released her wrists and ankles from the rope and then turned my attention to the tight wire around her tits. She cried as I released the pressure, blood rushing into the inflamed tissue causing as much or more pain as the wire in the first place. I admired the effect of my whipping, the brilliant scarlet lines making my mouth water. I leaned over and engulfed one nipple and as much of the tit flesh as I could fit in my mouth, stroking my tongue over the welts and sucking mercilessly as she begged to the Maker to make the pain stop.

“Andraste chose me,” I reminded her as I released my mouthful. “Unless you believe it was a mistake, that she didn’t know me before choosing, I think she must approve of what I’m doing. I don’t think the Maker is going to save you.”

I forced her to climb up and clean my cock with her mouth again, then got up to get dressed, leaving her collapsed in a weeping pile on her bed. “Another time, then, Cassandra; wait for me, you understand?”

She nodded understanding even as she pulled the covers over herself and I let myself out of the room.

**

I left her alone to heal for several days after that, pursuing other distractions. I saw her at the War Council and around Skyhold, moving stiffly, wincing if she bumped against anything, refusing to sit, and gave her a broad smile each time. She’d stop and bow her head when she saw me, and if we were alone, I’d take the opportunity to squeeze her ass or a tit, or press my fingers between her legs, grinning as she hissed at the discomfort.

Finally I felt she was likely healed enough for the next part of my plan, and I showed up at her door, one night, slightly drunk after a wild night at the tavern. One of the barmaids I’d been flirting with for weeks had dragged me into the back room and rode my cock to several satisfying orgasms, if her muffled screams were any indication, and without burying my knot, I shot my load inside her cunt. I went to Cassandra right away after, stripping as I walked through the door, pleased to see I didn’t have to remind her to get naked as well.

I pressed the Nevarran to her knees in front of me; she wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from my unwashed, still-sticky cock. “Rita,” I informed her. “She’s got a nice cunt. And she’s quite beautiful, compared to you, don’t you think?”

She refused to meet my eyes, but I took a handful of her hair and made her look up at me. “Tell me how she tastes,” I demanded, and then pressed the head of my cock against her lips.

She reluctantly opened her mouth and began to suck, and I groaned and allowed myself to face-fuck the former princess. When I came, she swallowed my spend without complaint as I shot it deep into her throat.

I pulled on my pants, tweaked her nipple once, hard, while providing a brief jolt of pleasure that would get her aroused but not allow her to come, then confirming my control that she would not be allowed to pleasure herself, I left.

I repeated the process the following evening after ass-fucking one of the stable-hands over a hay bale, leaving Cassandra disgusted, aroused, and frustrated. By the fourth night of the same, she begged me to fuck her. I declined. By the sixth night, she offered me anything in her power to give if only I’d allow her an orgasm.

“I’ve had what you have to offer, Cassandra,” I teased. “What is it you think you have that would make it worth my time?”

She’d obviously thought about it a lot; she didn’t even hesitate as she offered me her ass. She produced a bottle of lubrication and placed herself on her hands and knees on the bed, wiggling her ass hopefully.

How could I decline? I coated myself liberally with the oil, before rolling her onto her back, pressing her knees up against her chest, and breaching her sphincter with a gasp of pleasure. The welts from her beating had faded to fine, bruised lines, but her nipples and slit were still tender, and I played with them as I shafted her ass. She had been an anal virgin, she admitted when pressed, and she screamed loud and long when I forced my knot into her tight passage. Once tied, I began shocking her with lightning, arcing from my fingers to her sore clit, while ramping up her arousal until she came, squeezing my cock in her tight rear passage again and again.

Afterwards I fucked her mouth while I played lightning over her entire body, her screams muffled by my cock. I healed her ass and then left her, drenched with sweat and tears and our mixed cum.

It took a few more days for her to request pleasure again; I was pleased with her progress. When I declined, it took a few more for her to make a new offer.

Since I’d had her ass, her pussy, and her mouth, as well as her pain, she offered me humiliation.

“Bring your conquest back to my room,” she suggested. “I’ll suck him while you fuck him. Or give you a show, masturbate for you to watch.”

And we did. The first partner I brought back was one of the soldiers, a homophobe who I’d caught teasing Dorian; I brutally fucked his ass while Cassandra masturbated where I could see, and once he’d left and she licked me clean, I fucked her ass as well.

The next night was a more willing partner, another barmaid, who was only too happy to allow Cassandra to lick out her pussy while I fucked her ass. I made Cassandra lick the cum I’d deposited in the girl out of her ass before torturing the seeker’s tits and clit with lightning and making her cum with magic while she sucked me.

She didn’t know that, while some of my conquests were willing, some of them definitely were not. I enjoyed variety, making some of my unwilling partners change their minds with my magic, but for others, I would subdue them physically and rape them before making sure they’d forget. So when I brought my next victim in that night, what Cassandra hadn’t been expecting was to help hold the poor kitchen girl down while I shattered her virginity and spilled my load in a very reluctant cunt. I made the seeker press her naked pussy over the girl’s mouth to stop her screams, as I was more interested in hearing the seeker as she experienced pleasure from rape, and from another woman, for the first time. By the time my knot had deflated and slipped out of the poor girl’s cunt, Cassandra had ground herself to two overwhelming orgasms, after a little magical encouragement, and had practically suffocated the girl.

I wiped her memory of the event and made Cassandra clean the girl up before sending her on her way; without even asking, Cassandra knelt next to me and cleaned my cock with her mouth.

“Tomorrow,” I said, “you’ll meet me in the bar.”

She gasped at the implication. “In public? Surely…”

“I will decided who will see and who will not, don’t you worry. If I want to expose your pussy to the entirety of Skyhold, you’ll do as I say, Cassandra. Never forget, you belong to me.”

She lowered her head submissively, and I smiled. The next night, I sat beside her at a table with some of the Chargers as well as a few soldiers I barely knew. I could see Cassandra looking around, trying to figure out who I would choose, when she was distracted by a hand on her tit, hidden from the others by the table and mugs, but visible to me. It was the barmaid from a couple of nights before, and I sat back to watch what Cassandra would do.

She started to push the woman’s hand away, but after a quick glance in my direction to see me looking interested, not upset, she sighed and dropped her hands, letting the woman cop a good feel. The next time she was back to deliver drinks, she sat briefly on Cassandra’s other side and slid one hand up her thigh, raising the skirt she wore until she reached her pussy. The third time, she sat for longer, chatting with the group while she slowly inserted first one finger, and then two, into Cass’ tight cunt and thrust a few times.

The group started to break up after that, none of them the wiser to what had been going on; I nodded at Cassandra and gestured towards the barmaid, who was hanging up her apron and getting ready to leave. Reluctantly, Cassandra rose, approaching the bar maid and whispering something in her ear. The woman nodded, leading Cassandra to the stairs. I followed them, slowly, in time to see them slip through the door of a storage room on the second floor. I slid through the door, and grinned to find Cassandra, skirt hiked up, kneeling over the barmaid, each woman sucking the other’s pussy enthusiastically. I could feel Cassandra’s revulsion; it was clear she was doing this because she guessed I expected it. The barmaid had no such compunction and just went to town on the seeker’s pussy.

I unlaced my trousers and knelt behind the seeker, separating mouth from pussy long enough to get my cock wet in Cassandra’s sheath before pulling out and slamming it into her ass. The room filled with sounds of slurping, moaning, whimpering, and slapping flesh; it was intoxicating. I pulled out of Cassandra’s ass, shuffled around, and pressed into the barmaid’s instead, tying my knot into her passage while she screeched into Cassandra’s pussy. Cassandra came and came again as she ground against the woman’s face, and the barmaid finally climaxed as well, squeezing the last drops out of my cock.

The two women cleaned each other up and both waddled out of the bar while I laughed.

The next night in the tavern, I leaned over to instruct Cassandra as to what I wanted from her. “Under the table,” I told her. “Lick me until I find a hole to fuck, and then lick them while I do it.”

She objected, afraid someone would see her; I reminded her that I couldn’t have cared less about her preferences, and to prove it, reached up and pulled sharply on the neck of her dress, tearing it until one breast popped free for everyone in the bar to see.

She was too embarrassed, as she slowly slid under the table and tried to cover herself, to realise no one had noticed; I’d placed her under a veil when we entered. But the fear of being seen, of all of Skyhold learning she was my fuck toy, was too enjoyable not to play with.

I unlaced my trousers and felt her shuffle into place and begin licking my cock; I took a satisfied breath and looked around for someone to fuck. My first victim was a medic, a young, quiet woman who’d been dragged to the bar by friends, and had no interest in me whatsoever. I paralysed her, shifting her into my lap, to the cheers of her friends who’d never seen her loosen up; I felt Cassandra’s hands helping me with her skirts as I settled her, thrusting my cock through her maidenhead and gagging her to stifle her cry.

I veiled our movement as I lifted and dropped the young woman on my cock again and again; I could feel Cassandra’s warm breath and sometimes a flick of her tongue around the area we were joined. When I finished, I lifted her and made Cassandra suck the cum out of her pussy before sending her back to her friends.

Cassandra went back to licking my cock while I looked around again. I spied a young, intensely attractive soldier who I sensed was more than a little homophobic; he was drunk enough that all I had to do was fog his mind slightly and pull him into my lap. Cassandra helped me unlace him and then sucked his cock while I fucked his tight ass. I left him with a memory of being ass-fucked and liking it, but no idea who had done the fucking.

After she had cleaned me up, I pulled Cassandra up into my lap, her dress still torn, and I forced her ass down on my cock while I fondled her visible tit. I tied with her, filling her ass with my cum while making her orgasm hard at the humiliation.

The next time I saw Cassandra, I brought Cullen with me to her room. The Commander had had a lot of sex, between Dorian and Solas, but I could feel dissatisfaction with the absence of pussy for him to fuck. Cassandra was horrified I was sharing her with one of the inner circle, but I forced her pussy down on Cullen’s cock as he lay on his back on her bed anyway. I watched for a few minutes, then pressed the head of my cock against her ass. She began shaking her head, begging me to stop, but I forced my way in and spent a glorious few minutes enjoying the excruciating tightness of Cassandra being double-penetrated. When I knotted with her, Cullen gasped, and, hammering her pussy, came with a growl. When I pulled her off his cock, he ate her out, and I allowed him to give her two orgasms while I waited for my knot to deflate.

After Cullen had left, she tried to get me to promise not to get any more of our inner circle involved. I refused to promise, reminding her she was mine to do with as I pleased. She wasn’t happy, but there was another stage to my plan that I had already decided to put into place.

Over the next few nights, I brought soldiers to her room to fuck while she sucked, and then I allowed each of them to fuck her pussy while I tied with her ass. She screamed every time – magical healing meant her pussy and ass were just as tight as the first time I’d fucked her – but her orgasms were mind-shattering, and she had stopped objecting to the double penetration any more than any of the other humiliating things I’d made her do.

When I caught one of the men, at the tavern, harassing her and trying to grope her, when she looked to me for help, I nodded to her and gestured to another of the soldiers sitting at a different table. Reluctantly she got up, escorted both men to the storage closet we’d used before, and I watched while they both fucked her, squeezing her tits and pinching her clit until they came. Then one developed the brilliant idea to try to force his fist into her cunt, and I watched with an evil grin as he slid three, then four fingers into her tight cunt, finally managing to tuck his thumb and get his whole hand inside her.

The other, seeing her writhe and squirm as the first man wiggled his fingers, did the same to her ass, slowly, painfully forcing his entire hand into her rectum. In actual fact it probably wasn’t much bigger than my knot, but the shape was different and she squealed as the two wiggled their fingers, working in tandem. They started moving together, thrusting up into her, and I allowed her pleasure to build until she came on their fists, biting down on her own hand to stifle her screams.

Before they left I forced one of the men to deep throat me, doing my best to drown him in cum as I emptied my balls into his mouth.

The next day Cassandra was surprised to see me at her door before dark, and she let me in, curious. She stripped down as I undressed, and then I used the rope I had brought to tie her hands behind her back, and then her elbows, forcing her chest out and her tits to press forward enticingly. I pressed her down on her stomach on the bed and tied her ankles to her thighs, then rolled her over and bound her tits with the same metal wire I’d used in past. I could smell her arousal, confirming my assumption that as much as Cassandra wanted the romance, she needed the submission.

I grabbed the whip, my belt, and the riding crop and spent half an hour torturing her bound tits, her luscious ass, and her dripping pussy, leaving welts but not to the degree of our first few days together. When satisfied with my work and her screams, I rolled her to her stomach, lifted her hips, and drove myself into her ass ruthlessly. I pulled her upper body up by her bound arms, so she was balanced precariously on her knees in front of me, and reached around to grab and squeeze her tits while I fucked her.

“You know, Cassandra, this has been fun, but I think, frankly, I’m getting bored of you, my dear.”

She gasped through the pain as I twisted one nipple, trying unsuccessfully to respond to the statement.

“As such, I won’t be coming around so much anymore. I’ve got other things – and people – to do.”

She whined as I twisted the other nipple.

“So I’ve decided to give you to a friend,” I informed her. “Because as much as you hate this, hate what I’m doing to you, you also need it. You need the submission, the humiliation, and the pain. You need to let go of control and allow someone else to decide for you.”

She started to deny it, and I squeezed one breast hard enough that she had to stop talking and hiss through the pain in her tit. “So I’ve chosen someone who I think will be perfect. He has the disdain, the contempt for you required to give you what you need, and he certainly has the desire to punish you. But despite that, he’ll actually also take care of you and make sure you’re okay. He’s a good guy, who happens to dislike you, but I think you’ll find he’s good for you.”

“No, Inquisitor. Please, don’t give me away. Not like that…please…”

I allowed her to beg for a few moments before taking the opportunity to cram my knot in her ass, interrupting her talking with a scream. I’m sure she knew who I meant, and I knew the concept would horrify her, but I was right – he was perfect.

“So when he gets here, I will hand over control to him. He will be the one to decide when and how you’re allowed to cum, who you suck and who gets to fuck you. You will obey him like you did me, or you will be punished. And periodically I’ll drop in to make sure you’re getting the humiliation and pain that you need. I hope you enjoy your new owner, seeker.”

I had started strumming my fingers against her sore pussy with one hand while pinching one nipple with the other, and her arousal had started to rapidly escalate. I kept at it, driving her closer and closer to orgasm, allowing her to finally peak just as a smooth, deep voice spoke from the doorway to my right.

Cassandra cried out as she came, just as Varric said “My ears are burning, Inquisitor. I feel like someone’s been talking about me.”

My eyes sought out the dwarf, watching him as his pupils dilated as he witnessed Cassandra writhing in my arms as her orgasm crashed over her. He sighed appreciatively as she slumped, and we exchanged darkly amused nods.

I pinched Cassandra’s nipple once, hard, making her jerk to attention. “Well, my dear, don’t you remember the rules? What do we do when a man enters your room when we’re being intimate?”

She half turned to try to see my face, her eyes begging me not to make her do it, tears gathering at the corners. She opened her mouth, I guessed to plead with me, but I shook my head firmly and squeezed her tit again. Defeated, she shrank into herself as she turned to look at Varric. “Welcome, Varric; would you like someplace warm to rest your cock?”

Varric didn’t immediately reply, walking around the foot of the bed to examine the bindings on Cassandra’s tits. “Yours?” he asked me, and I nodded. “Clever.” He reached up to stroke a finger along one of the welts I’d given her earlier.

“So what are the rules to this game, Inquisitor?” he asked.

I grinned, my expression feral. “No rules. I will pass control over to you. You can do anything you like to her, including sex, pain, and humiliation as you see fit. You own her, and she will obey. You want her to fuck every man in the bar, or every horse in the stables, have fun. You want to triple-team her on the floor in the main hall, at least make her clean up the mess afterwards.” I smirked, and he laughed. “She won’t cum until you allow it; you can decide the trigger to let her know she’s allowed. She’ll lick pussy, suck cock, or take a fist like a champion. She’s used to being whipped and spanked regularly. Really, the sky is the limit. If she needs healing, take her to Solas or bring her to me. Done right, her ass and pussy can be kept tight no matter what abuse you subject them to.”

“And you?” he asked.

My knot finally deflated and I pulled out of her, sending a wave of healing magic into her ass to tighten her up again. “With your invitation, I may occasionally join you to help with the pain or the humiliation. But you decide; if you say no, I’ve got other ways to satisfy my urges.”

He nodded. “What do you say, seeker? Ready to become mine?”

She turned to me and begged, and when she saw the unsympathetic grin on my face, began praying to the Maker for salvation. I chuckled.

“How would you like her first, Varric? I can release her bindings…”

He shook his head. “I rather like her helpless. I think I’ll start with her on her back; I’d like to see her face at least this first time.”

I toppled the seeker over and rolled her until she faced Varric. “What do you say, dwarf? May I watch this first time?”

“I’ll do you one better,” he declared as he stripped off his trousers. Dwarf cocks were enormous, considering their height, if Varric’s was anything to go by; well bigger than any of the human men I’d made Cassandra take. He was no Qunari, but given that I was twice his height, that wasn’t a surprise. I glanced from his hard cock, as he climbed onto the bed between Cassandra’s wide-spread thighs, to his face, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“You’re a mage; you any good with lightning?”

I knew I liked Varric for a reason.


	3. Josephine and Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture and forced prostution; you've been warned.

Chapter 3: Blackwall and Josephine

Watching Blackwall and Josephine dance around each other for months had begun to really, seriously piss me off. It was obvious the pair were attracted to each other, and despite all of his lies, she had forgiven him. I thought they may even be in love. But despite that, they continued to deny what they felt, refusing to be together on the basis that Josephine’s social status was too far above that of a mere Inquisition soldier.

It pissed me off. What did social status matter in love? I wasn’t exactly a romantic – I had done things, and used my blood magic for things, that showed clearly I was an opportunistic, selfish bastard – but if you found love, weren’t you supposed to embrace it?

It didn’t help that both of them were exceptionally attractive, and despite their ‘relationship’ being entirely non-existent, neither of them wanted to fuck me.

It was Josephine, actually, who came to me with a problem, though it was the Iron Bull who helped me figure out a solution that got me what I wanted, allowed me to use and abuse two of my inner circle in a way that made my cock tingle to think about, and maybe, eventually, would get the two of them to pull their heads out of their asses.

“The soldiers’ morale is terrible, Inquisitor,” Josephine informed me one morning at the war table. “I have increased their rations, made sure there was adequate alcohol on hand, even arranged a small tourney for them to compete, but it remains the lowest it has been. Seeing as we’re likely to confront Corypheus one of these days, it’s a significant problem.”

No one else at the council meeting had any idea why morale was so low, so when I met the Iron Bull in the tavern for drinks – and to watch Varric humiliate Cassandra, making her strut around in the sluttiest clothes imaginable and forcing her to allow anyone who wished to fondle her – I mentioned it in passing.

“That’s easy, Boss,” he replied, to my surprise. I met his eye with a raised eyebrow and gestured for him to go on. “There’s no brothel here. The tavern is all well and good, and some of the barmaids are good for a tumble, but there’s only so many of them and none of them will take more than one or two on in a night. And aside from Dorian, who’s rather choosy, there are no men around willing to go for a quick fuck. The men are horny and frustrated, and they need an outlet. Find a couple of prostitutes – honestly, one of each gender even would go a long way – and your morale problem will disappear.”

I looked around the tavern with new eyes, and saw exactly what he meant. Men were coming to blows over the attention of one of the barmaids, and Varric had had to take Cassandra and disappear because of the aggression and unwillingness to take no for an answer that they’d seen. After Adamant, everyone was taking a lot of shit from soldiers who were angry and wanted, desperately, to fuck.

I formed a plan, wandering out of the tavern with a thoughtful smile on my face. I found a messenger and had him deliver summons to both Blackwall and Josephine to attend me in the morning in an isolated, abandoned, underground room near the dungeon.

Both were right on time after breakfast; nervous and excited, I’d slept poorly and arrived early to prepare. I’d had some of the craftsmen work all night to make me two large padded tables to my specifications and set them up in the room, as well as a handful of chairs. I brought in a chamber pot and privacy screen for the corner, and had the blacksmith scrounge up some shackles and long pieces of strong, light chain. I also had the alchemist make me several large stamina potions, which sat on a small table in one corner. I had arranged for a couple of guards to be standing outside, preventing interruptions.

Neither the Antivan woman nor the pretend Warden had any significant resistance to magic, so after slamming the massive stone door closed behind them, I took their minds quickly, then spent half an hour solidifying my control.

I told them the plan, once I knew I could leave them both alert but also not allow them to run. I explained that I was going to prepare them, thoroughly and in detail, and afterwards, until such a time as replacements could be found, the two of them would become the new whores of Skyhold. I’d ensure no one who made use of them remembered who they’d fucked, so as to save the Inquisition and their individual reputations, but they’d both be expected to accommodate all comers until they were dismissed from their duties. Josephine was to be granted a couple of hours per day to manage her current duties, and a new assistant to ensure that her diplomatic functions didn’t suffer; Blackwall would be given no such respite. They’d be granted eight hours per day to sleep, and half-hour breaks every two hours while they were in demand, but they would not leave this room and would otherwise be available at all hours for the members of the Inquisition to work out their frustration on.

Neither was happy with my decision, but I didn’t care. I forced them to disrobe, then led Josephine to one of the large tables and made her lie down. Blackwall I had pull up a tall chair so he’d be able to see everything.

I used magic to bind Josie to the table, on her back and spread-eagled, with her head resting on a platform that could be raised and lowered with ease. I grabbed a spool of wire, similar to that which I’d used on Cassandra in past, and started the same, wrapping the base of Josephine’s tits excruciatingly tightly, but then the wire continued, looping around her breast tissue in a lazy spiral until it finally ran directly around her nipple, forcing it to stay erect, before crossing over the tip of the nipple itself.

I explained that I expected some of the men, or even the women, who wished to use her, especially at first, to be aggressive towards her, and I intended to teach her how to handle pain.

However, before I continued, I needed to relieve the ache in my balls from the erection I’d been sporting since I’d thought of the idea in the night. I lowered the headrest in the table Josephine reclined on until it was hanging straight down. I reached down, opened her mouth with my fingers, and not so gently thrust in my cock.

Assuming she’d had lots of practice – which may have been a mistake, given her inept blowjob skills that became immediately apparent – I decided that I would fuck her throat right off the bat, teaching her how to manage a large cock. “If you can learn to handle mine,” I told her, “the rest will be easy.” So with instructions to breathe as I pulled out, and swallow as I pushed in, I pressed my cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until I felt her gag as she forgot to swallow.

She was disgusted and distressed, Blackwall was angry, jealous, and worried, and I reveled in the tortured feelings echoing through my blood magic bond with them. Undaunted, I gasped at the heat and pressure around my cock and pressed even further into Josie’s throat. I pulled back and thrust again, enjoying the almost spastic contractions of the muscles in her throat as she tried to learn to swallow around my girth.

I was finally able to establish a rhythm, and began thrusting harder and harder, to her distress, working my way toward a much-needed orgasm. As I had done to Cullen the first time (and many times since then), when I felt myself getting close, I reached down and plugged her nose. She squealed against my cock and twitched, trying to pull away as I hammered myself down her throat. Blackwall tensed to intervene but I used my magic to hold him down. I groaned and came, pulling back so the load ended up in her mouth, not her throat, and forbade her from swallowing any of it.

When I pulled out, I told Blackwall to kiss her, probably the first kiss they’d ever shared, and made Josephine transfer the mouthful of seed to him, forcing him to swallow it. I sat to catch my breath while I watched Blackwall try to comfort the beauty still bound to the table.

Not allowing Josephine to get up, and after ensuring that my chair was positioned correctly, I reached over, grabbing Blackwall by the hair to kneel in front of me where I sat. Like all Qunari, I could stay hard after a normal orgasm when I wished, softening only after a knot orgasm; to Blackwall’s dismay, when I dragged his face into my lap, my cock was still standing proudly, slightly damp with Josephine’s saliva and my spend.

At first I leaned back and forced him magically to lick and suck my balls for a while, though he was incapable of taking an entire testicle into his mouth because of their size. After a while, I sat up, positioned my crown at his lips, grabbed a handful of hair, and forced his mouth onto my cock, immediately shoving my way into his throat.

He’d obviously listened to my instructions to Josephine, and he tried to swallow as I breached his spasming opening, but he’d never done this before, the revulsion he felt was almost overwhelming, and so he gagged rather impressively. Which was fine by me, of course; his spasming muscles felt divine, and the emotional turmoil made me feel even more powerful. After a few long seconds I withdrew slightly before forcing him to deep-throat me again. I looked to see Josephine watching, conflicting emotions crossing her tear-streaked face: sympathy, arousal, disgust. I reveled in the control I had and established a punishing rhythm of stroking into Blackwall’s unwilling mouth.

When I came, I let out a few spurts in his mouth, then the rest all over his upturned face. I figured come on his face would likely be a common occurrence in his future, and he could start getting used to it now. It sprayed across one cheek, up barely missing his eye, and then down over his nose and trailing over his lips and chin. He licked his lips, scowling at the taste, but I forbade him from cleaning off the rest of his face. I sent him over to Josephine, who, disgusted, was forced to lick him clean.

After another quick breather, the next thing I did was pull out a piercing needle I’d borrowed from Varric, who’d installed some lovely rings in Cassandra’s anatomy that I admired. Walking up to the helpless Antivan noblewoman, I teased her nipples until I was sure they were as hard as I could make them, and one at a time I pierced them. I forced her to lick at my rapidly hardening cock and balls as she tried to scream in pain and writhe while I slowly threaded first the needle, and then thick, gold rings through each sensitive bud. I played with the rings some, pulling and twisting, enjoying the sounds she made as I rubbed my cock against her face, wetting it with her tears. I added some unwanted arousal into the mix, hardening her nipples even further and turning some of the crying into a plaintive moan.

I used the bent ends of the wire wrapping her tits to attach to the rings, then leaving her head hanging down, walked to the opposite end of the table. Her legs were spread from when she’d lain down, and the table split between them, so I cranked the table, lifting and separating her legs until her pussy was exposed.

She had long, downy brown hair covering her pussy, and pulling out a dagger, I took it by handfuls, holding it out and trimming it short. Each pass with the dagger triggered whimpering and thrashing by the ambassador. I smiled as her beautiful pussy showed through all the hair that had hidden it before.

Finished, I stroked her pussy lips, dipping my finger barely inside her slit. She was slightly wet, a result of the arousal I’d forced on her earlier, and I showed the moisture on my fingers to Blackwall, who did nothing but glare, though I could feel a hot streak of betrayal and jealousy run through him. Josephine gasped as I teased against the hood of her clit gently, and I grinned. “This will be fun,” I informed her ominously.

I continued teasing her clit, adding in a little psychic arousal, until the pearl stood stiff and swollen. She had a large clitoris, to my delight, though it was covered by a tight hood. I grasped the knife I used for my blood magic, the sharpest blade I owned, and quickly, before she could protest, slipped the sharp point just underneath her clit hood and tore upwards carefully, splitting the tissue into halves that retracted to either side of her now magnificent, aroused clit. She screamed, in surprise as well as pain, and I massaged the torn edges of the hood painfully as I used my magic to slow the bleeding. When she was whimpering, rather than screaming, I lined the piercing needle up with her clit, and slowly drove it horizontally through her thick clit. The screaming resumed as I threaded a large ring with a ball through the hole and closed it, healing the piercing.

Once placed, the ring slightly separated her pussy lips and held her clit up, keeping it aroused; a few twists and pulls on the ring confirmed it would probably enhance her pleasure and keep her from being able to so much as walk without getting turned on. I wondered if she would get to the point of orgasm just with moving her legs; Varric had assured me it was possible for some women with large, protruding clitorises.

I grabbed my spool of metal wire, tying one end to the ring through her clit and bringing the other end up to attach to the wire between her wrapped tits.

Fully hard again, I lined myself up against her pussy. The tables were adjustable for height, and I had them just right for myself, a Qunari. I pressed the head of my cock against her vulnerable opening, and repeated the warning I’d given to Cassandra: “This is going to hurt.” And then I thrust in deeply, sinking half of my length in her tiny pussy in one smooth motion.

Josephine yowled, her cunt walls contracting around my invader, and I grunted at the tightness around my cock. Gripping the narrow hips in front of me, I pulled out an inch and then forcefully buried most of the rest of my cock into her channel. I nudged against her labia, shifting her piercing slightly, and the shriek she let out at the penetration morphed into a shocked groan. I could feel her fear, her disgust, but also her arousal, and I shivered at the intense mix of emotions. Blackwall practically exuded an aura of fury, aimed both at me for fucking Josephine, and at her for at least somewhat enjoying it.

“Blackwall,” I called out. “You have a choice. Josephine needs practice at blowjobs. You can either fuck her face, hard, while I fuck her pussy, or I can summon one of the guards from outside. If you choose to do it, it won’t be any gentle loving cock sucking; you will fuck her throat hard and brutally. If I’m not satisfied with the practice you provide, I will force her to suck both of the guards outside the door. I’m sure they won’t object to the level of aggression I require.

“Think carefully, however; this will be one of the last orgasms you experience for probably months. Once you are available to all comers, I will prevent you from getting off; I don’t want you going soft at the wrong time or impregnating any of the female soldiers who might choose to use you. So what say you? Shall I call Ivan from outside?”

Blackwall stared thoughtfully at Josephine for a moment; she lay with her head hanging down, eyes closed, alternating whimpers and moans issuing from her luscious lips as I pistoned in and out of her tight channel. I flicked her clit ring with my finger, and she gasped and shuddered, calling out like the professional whore I hoped to turn her into, at least temporarily. I felt his anger spike, and his gaze hardened, but when he agreed to be the one to face-fuck her, his excuse was that it was better him than Ivan, who was well-known around Skyhold as a brute who harassed women ruthlessly. I knew the truth, but it didn’t matter; I gestured to the head of her bed, and he stepped up nervously.

His cock had been hard since I’d forced Josephine to disrobe, flagging briefly while I had fucked his mouth but returning with a vengeance during her piercing, to his shame and my private amusement. I reached up and twisted one of her nipple rings harshly, and then gave him a look when her mouth opened wide to shriek out a complaint. Reluctantly he stepped forward, thrusting his not-inconsiderable length into her unsuspecting mouth. He hit the back of her throat and she gagged and thrashed, but another tug on the nipple ring had her gasping out again and the head of Blackwall’s cock slid into the Antivan’s throat.

He groaned and threw his head back, pressing more deeply in as her training kicked in and she began swallowing around his length. I reached out with my magic, pushing his orgasm back, buying him time to truly face-fuck her before he spilled his load. He pulled back and thrust firmly back into her throat; satisfied with his progress, I returned my attention to my own shafting of the ambassador. I changed the angle of my thrusts, burying myself more deeply, which had the added effect of bumping against her clit ring with every thrust. Her noises were muffled by the cock in her throat, which was being thrust in rather violently, I noted with approval, but the flush spreading down her body from her neck, and the spastic thrashing of her largely immobile body, Josie was getting close to orgasm.

I’d said I wanted the Antivan to get used to pain, to learn how to deal with it, and I meant it, though the fact that causing pain turned me on was definitely a bonus. One of the ways I wanted her to accept the pain was to learn to combine it with a bit of pleasure and get off on it. The key to learning that ability, I knew, was in slowly decreasing the pleasure while increasing the pain over time. My blood magic could speed the process to an extent, but it needed to start with a fair bit of pleasure with the pain.

To that end, I used magic to delay her orgasm as well, and as Blackwall fucked her throat and I thrusted rapidly into her tight pussy, I began toying with the ring through her clit. Her pleasure rose, higher and higher, despite the discomfort in her throat and the painful stretching of her pussy. It rose well past her normal threshold, much higher than she’d normally tolerate before release, and she began trembling violently.

Still withholding Blackwall’s orgasm, I lined my cock up with the narrow entrance to Josephine’s womb, and with a few punishing strokes and a few last fiddles with her new jewelry, I released my hold on her orgasm just as I forcefully slammed the head of my cock into her cervix, burying my knot in her tight canal.

She screamed around Blackwall’s large obstruction, body thrashing in both orgasm and pain as I seated my knot properly and began to shoot my load with a groan of relief. Her orgasm stretched out for several pained seconds, but as she began to shudder to a halt, I decided to put her piercings and the tit wrappings to their intended use and prolong her orgasm at the same time. I summoned a small amount of mana, and reaching forward, allowed a small flow of lightning to leave my fingertips and travel down the lengths of wire, up around her wrapped tits to her new nipple rings, and down to her abused clit.

She stiffened, her voice almost going hoarse as pleasure and pain both seared her nerve endings, tightening her sheath around my cock and vibrating up the length of Blackwall’s cock. I released my hold on his pleasure, and he roared in completion as his seed spilled down her throat, making the Antivan choke and cough through the aftershocks of her own, staggering orgasm.

We all panted together, recovering slowly; my knot deflated and I tugged it out of her sensitized pussy as Blackwall staggered back to the chair behind him and sat heavily. I tugged on Josephine’s three new piercings just to hear her shout again before slowly shuffling over to the table I had set up in a corner.

I opened one of the large stamina flasks, pouring a moderate amount into a cup and pressing it into Blackwall’s hands before downing the rest of it myself. I had to use some magical encouragement to make him take it, as the warmth and energy radiated out from my belly to my extremities. Almost immediately my cock sprang back to life, as did Blackwall’s once he finished his own dose.

Josephine’s eyes widened as she witnessed our recovery, and she groaned in defeat. “Don’t I get some?” I was surprised, but looking at her, she was exhausted.

“Afraid not. Because this is going to be every day of your life from now on, and if you get reliant on stamina potions to get through it, you’ll end up a useless junkie.”

“Why Blackwall, then?”

I smirked. “Because once I hand you both over to the general public, he won’t be allowed to cum anymore, so he won’t need the stamina. You, on the other hand, should probably get used to being fucked and forced to orgasm dozens of times every day for the foreseeable future.”

As she whined in weak protest, I walked Blackwall over to the second padded table and had him lay flat on his back, cock jutting proudly straight up and legs apart. I restrained him with chains and shackles, head laying back flat, not hanging down like Josephine’s had. I magically forced Josephine to get up and bring me the spool of wire, which she did, curious.

I started by inserting the end into the tiny opening at the tip of his cock, feeding several inches of the wire into the narrow tube, causing him to gasp and groan in pain. Once satisfied with the length of wire inserted, I bent the wire and began wrapping it in a spiral down around the length of his cock, with a tight loop around the base before circling his balls and separating them cruelly. I left the end long, a loose tag a couple of feet long hanging from the space between his cock and balls.

When I was done, both resembled some sort of art sculpture, with rust coloured wire holding tits and cock in unnatural positions. Both looked anxious, clearly guessing that more lightning was in their future. I adjusted the table so that Blackwall’s legs were raised and separated, and he eyed me with fear.

I forced the exhausted Josephine to climb up on Blackwall’s table on her hands and knees, and then slowly crawl over Blackwall’s supine body until her knees rested on either side of his head, and her hands planted beside his hips. Her pussy was soaked with her cum and mine, the mixed secretions leaking down her leg; she pressed her wet hole to Blackwall’s mouth, and I magically stimulated him to lick and suck the fluid out of her as thoroughly as possible. She gasped as his tongue snaked out hesitantly to swipe over her abused, swollen flesh and accidentally bumped against her clit ring. Soon she was grinding herself on his face, moaning and writhing above him.

I watched for a few moments, allowing myself to feel and enjoy Blackwall’s disgust as my seed ran out of her in buckets, enhancing her perverse pleasure as he was forced to swallow it. I took the long loose end to the wire wrapped around Blackwall’s cock and attached it to the wire leading between Josephine’s clit ring and the rest of her bindings.

And then a brief pull on the fabric of the Fade, and lightning was again dancing up and down the length of the wire. Blackwall arched, the only movement he was allowed with the shackles and other restraints, his cock twitching vainly in the air as the lightning flowed around and into the centre of his length. Josephine cried out and sat up, grinding her crotch forcefully against Blackwall’s face as a combination of pain and pleasure tore through her piercings.

I pulsed the lightning again and again until Josephine screamed out her release, pain and pleasure blending to bring her to orgasm; Blackwall’s shouts were muffled by her pussy as she gyrated over him. Blackwall’s cock fought to soften due to the pain, but could not thanks to the tight wire at his base.

I gave them a brief respite from the lightning, though still forcing Blackwall to lick and suck at Josephine’s now-overly sensitive, tender cunt flesh, while I reached for a small bottle of oil I kept nearby. I coated my cock with the oil, then without further ado, lined myself up with Blackwall’s vulnerable ass and pressed in.

The reaction – trying to twitch away, crying out in surprise and pain – was immediate, but his shackles restrained him and I pressed further and further with each thrust until I was buried up to my knot. His ass was tight and hot, and I closed my eyes in bliss as Josephine’s pain, Blackwall’s horror, and my pleasure swirled around me like a tornado of emotions. I began fucking in earnest, sliding my slick cock into and out of the Orlesian’s ass with abandon, periodically pulsing the wire with more lightning to get more stimulation.

I began giving Blackwall some magical arousal as well, making his cock harden further despite the pain, making him writhe as he was used at both ends.

When I was close to orgasm, I gripped Blackwall’s hips and slammed my cock home, pressing even harder until my knot slipped into his ass and locked. I growled, shooting buckets of my come into him, even as his muffled cries stimulated Josephine to one more painful orgasm. A jolt of lightning prolonged her peak, and caused Blackwall’s ass to compress the length of me delightfully. I pulsed him with arousal at the same time, causing him to cum as well, shooting streams of cum out of his cock to pool around his groin and belly.

When I finally pulled out, I slumped back to a chair again, and then watched as I made Josephine reluctantly lick up the cum around Blackwall’s cock and stomach. I could feel her disgust and confusion that he had cum from only pain and anal stimulation, and grinned.

I slammed another stamina potion, and Josephine whimpered as she saw my cock recover. Blackwall, despite his orgasm, was unable to soften because of his bindings, so he didn’t need a refresher.

I had two more things planned for the not-couple, and I began preparing for the next item on my agenda. I lowered the table Blackwall laid upon, adjusting to my preferred height, and pressing Josephine’s head down to engulf Blackwall’s cock again, I briefly dipped my cock in her pussy, getting it soaked in her juices, before pulling out and forcing her now-agonizing pussy down to Blackwall’s face again. She squealed in protest as his tired tongue resumed licking her, entire body shuddering in painful arousal.

I lined my cock up with her vulnerable ass, and gripping the Antivan’s hips, thrust in hard, burying my length in her tight canal. My balls pressed up against Blackwall’s forehead below her and I groaned. I fucked into and out of her tight ass for a few minutes, loosening her up until I could hammer her properly, every thrust forcing her to deep throat the cock in her mouth. When her shuddering pain had finally started to subside, I reached around her until I found the wires binding both of them together and let go with the lightning again. It sizzled down to his cock, her tits and clit, and because of the oral sex they were both forcibly performing, each got quite the jolt in their mouths as well. They both began screaming and trying to thrash, and I gasped and fucked Josephine’s ass with abandon.

After a few minutes, I finally put the last part of my plan into place. I withdrew from the beautiful woman’s ass slowly, allowing her to slide the cock out of her throat and pull her sore pussy from Blackwall’s mouth. She clambered around, straddling his hips, and with a loud moan of pain, lowered her cunt onto his still-hard cock.

“Enjoy this while you can,” I advised the exhausted soldier underneath her. “This will be your last orgasm for some time.”

I allowed her to rise and fall a couple of times, seating his cock fully in her cunt, before stilling her movement with my hands, lining myself up, and fucking myself into her ass, groaning at the insane tightness of the double penetration. We set up a punishing rhythm, Blackwall and I both approaching our peaks, and I used some more magic to hold us both off. I began sending shocks of lightning again through their bindings, enjoying the screaming as both of their mouths were unoccupied for once; Josephine squirmed in pain as the inside of her pussy was zapped by Blackwall’s bindings. I stilled her hips once again and forcibly, brutally tied with her ass, forcing my knot through the tight sphincter and triggering another scream. I allowed them to thrash as I filled her ass with my cum, allowing Blackwall to shoot his load into her spasming pussy and pushing her to one more, magically ‘encouraged’ orgasm.

Utterly spent, I released the two and forced them to lick me clean before getting themselves washed up. Both walked uncomfortably, and I grinned and pinched their overused anatomy as I unwrapped their bindings, unhooking them from Josephine’s piercings. I allowed the two to hug and comfort each other, relaxing for a few minutes, before taking them back to their tables. I bound them loosely, with enough play that each could reach the other and the washing area without being able to leave the room. I implanted an unbreakable directive to follow orders from the soldiers and Inquisition members who might choose to use them, hardened Blackwall’s cock and locked his erection so he’d be unable to orgasm, and fuzzing the details of their identity so their clients would think they were just anonymous prostitutes.

Finally ready, I had the guards outside the door pass the word that Skyhold’s newest whores were ready for use, and then sat back to wait.

I watched a few men trickle in, at first waiting turns as one by one they fucked Josephine’s cunt or mouth. The trickle increased and eventually became a flood as word spread, and soon, not content to wait, the Antivan was being triple-teamed while Blackwall was being shuttled back and forth between a cock in his mouth and one in his ass. A handful of women came as well, several riding Josephine’s or Blackwall’s face, a couple using his perpetually hard cock to get themselves off.

Many of them were aggressive, face fucking one or the other, twisting Josephine’s nipple rings, pulling on her tits, and squeezing or slapping Blackwall’s erection. The fucking was almost always brutal and punishing, with no courtesy spent on the comfort of those being fucked. Despite that, Josephine’s clit ring provided constant pleasure no matter how much pain she was in, and she came, howling, several times over the first few hours.

A few of the soldiers got ugly when their first breaks came, and I ended up having to post guards to enforce the rules of no permanent damage, and half an hour to clean up and rest every two hours. To ensure the guards’ compliance, they were to be allowed to be the first and the last fucks of the day, if they chose.

Both of them were exhausted, almost delirious after several hours of being fucked almost non-stop; when I called the end of the day, closing the doors behind the last of the clients, they barely managed to clean themselves up – and for fun, I forced Blackwall to suck a river of cum out of Josephine’s pussy – they fell together onto one of the padded tables and almost immediately asleep.

Over the next several days, I dropped in periodically to see how things were going. The initial rush had settled to a steady line, the guards were well-satisfied with their jobs, and the morale of all the Inquisition’s troops had increased dramatically. The barmaids were no longer being harassed as frequently, and the fights had virtually ceased.

Someone had brought riding crops and a couple of whips and left them available, and the two were frequently whipped and striped, though not permanently marked. Some of the soldiers had discovered the pleasure in making them fuck each other, and it was not uncommon that Josephine would be made to ride Blackwall’s cock or face, or Blackwall forced to face-fuck Josephine; the crueler of the clients found it vastly amusing that no matter how much he fucked, Blackwall could not cum, while Josphine would cum again and again until she was screaming in pain and foggy with exhaustion and repeated forced orgasms.

I left them there for two weeks, until new, professional prostitutes could be found; when they were finally released, emerging from their confinement for the first time, they fell into each other’s arms and kissed in front of a courtyard full of people who all cheered loudly at the happiness of two of the inner circle who had, to anyone’s knowledge, been away from Skyhold for two weeks. I was glad for them, not that it stopped me from periodically stopping in to fuck one or the other of them when I got the urge.

Josephine’s clit ring was especially fun, leaving her quivering in pleasure if she walked too fast, rode a horse, sat wrong, or a variety of other activities, and I enjoyed reaching under her skirts to flick and twist and tug the ring at inconvenient times until she orgasmed during War Council, or in a meeting with various visiting dignitaries – not that the witnesses would remember the humiliation, though she didn’t need to know that.

 


	4. Leliana, Morrigan, and Vivienne

Chapter 4: Leliana, Morrigan, and Vivienne

I was surprised one afternoon to be approached by Morrigan, the former arcane advisor to the Empress of Orlais. What surprised me the most, however, was the subject she wished to broach with me.

“Unless I am mistaken, you are a blood mage, are you not?”

Anxious about where this was leading, I answered cautiously, “And if I was? Would that be a problem?”

“No, no, I am no Circle-trained sheep who bleats in horror at the concept of blood magic. ‘Tis a tool, nothing else. And like all tools, it can be used for good and for ill. Actually, I have a proposition for you to consider.”

“Oh?” I was intrigued; what could she be wanting from me? “I’m listening.”

“You are not the first blood mage in my acquaintance,” she began, “and if I guess correctly, not the first to use blood magic for sexual gratification from your friends and companions.”

I was shocked, to say the least. “You…how did you…?”

“How did I know?” I nodded, and she smirked. “As I said, you are not the first such I have met. I travelled for a time with a blood mage a decade ago. I recognise the signs. I was one of the companions he…used,” she faltered slightly on the last word, as though ashamed.

“Interesting information, but I have to ask: where are you going with this questioning?”

“I am here to offer myself to you, to use as you see fit, if you will agree to my terms.”

I smirked. “And what’s to stop me from just using you anyway, without your agreement?”

“You will find my defenses against blood magic are superior to those you have enthralled so far. You may be able to use me, but the moment I am out of reach of your influence, I would come to myself and know what you had done. At worst, I could work against you when you weren’t watching me. At best, I could leave and you would lose me as a thrall.”

“And why would you be willing to offer yourself to me, then? Why not defend yourself, or leave before I could try?”

“There are many answers to that question, that obvious being that you have the anchor, and are therefore critical to saving the world from the Breach. If I wish for this world to survive, I must offer what knowledge and help I can to your cause.”

“And the not-obvious reason?”

“Because, as I have said, there are conditions to my compliance; there is something I wish from you in return.”

“And that is?”

“A bit of a long story. You see, as I have said, a decade ago, for a time, I was held as a thrall by a blood mage, one of many used for sexual satisfaction. Even then, I had a better-than-average defense against blood magic. Without understanding what he did, or how, he used two things to control me successfully despite my defenses: the first was managing a spell, before I was aware of his intentions, that prevented me from achieving pleasure, of any sort, unless I was being used sexually by him or one other. I am incapable of enjoying an excellent meal, or a beautiful sunset, nevermind sex, unless currently providing him with sexual pleasure. I find this…distressing. At first I had felt that I could live without, but I find with time, living life without pleasure becomes less and less worth living. So my first condition would be that you reverse the command. You can ensure I feel no sexual pleasure unless currently being used by you if you wish, but I would ask that you find a way to restore the other pleasures in life.”

“And the second?”

“The other way this blood mage manipulated me was to effect my impregnation. I have a son. The blood mage is not the father, but never-the-less he holds my son – I was unable to take him with me when I finally escaped. I have not seen the boy since he was less than a year old. I would ask that you aid me in reuniting me with my child, and promise that he will not be enthralled or used sexually by you or anyone else here.”

I assured her I had no sexual interest in children, to her relief. “And where is the boy now?”

“In Denerim. He is being raised by another of the blood mage’s thralls, inside the Palace in Denerim. He is the ward of the King of Ferelden.”

I looked at her speculatively. “And what makes you think that your compliance as a sex toy is worth enough to me that I would go to that sort of trouble? You’re asking me to risk an incident with the Ferelden Crown that could destabilize my alliance, not to mention the time it would require in my busy schedule to find a way to undo your previous commands. What do I get out of the deal?”

“I have a number of valuable talents you would find useful,” she replied coyly, sticking her chest out and licking her lips suggestively. “In addition to which, I offer you information you would otherwise not even have known to ask for. For example, did you know that Leliana was also a thrall of the same blood mage? I can offer you information to allow you to gain extensive insight and maximize the pleasure you could receive from enthralling her. I also know much about Madame de Fer, who I happen to know you disagree with regularly, and can give you details that would allow you to more easily control her for now and in the future. Or break her, if that was your wish.   I would offer you full use of my body, in any way you wished, as well as the information gleaned from a decade of careful scheming and planning. All you have to do is break my previous enthrallment and get me my son.”

I thought about it for a few moments. “I will consider your offer. I must confer with my council about the difficulty of obtaining the boy from the Fereldans, and perhaps with Solas about breaking blood magic commands, before agreeing.”

“Allow me to give you a brief demonstration of what you will gain, then,” she offered. I smirked and threw a quick veil over us as she loosened the ties holding what passed for a shirt in place, baring her tits which were luscious and round. She knelt in front of me on a low bench in the garden where we stood, not knowing she was invisible to anyone passing by, and unlaced the front of my trousers. My cock had been somewhat hard during the entire conversation, but had begun to harden into a proper erection when she exposed her tits in public. Without a second look, she tugged me closer and wrapped her generous, gorgeous tits around the length of my cock.

Tilting her head down, she opened her mouth and engulfed the head of my cock, which protruded from her cleavage like a giant mushroom, licking and sucking with abandon. She proceeded to give me the best tit-fuck of my life, coating her cleavage with conjured grease, squeezing my knot in the tight valley between her breasts, and lavishing the head of my cock with constant oral attention.

It was almost as good as tying my knot into the ass of an anal virgin. My head fell back, my eyes rolling back in my head, and all I could do was hold on to her shoulders and survive the ride as she took me to my peak in record time, and then swallowed the cum I spurted as though it was the tastiest of cream. I’d never have guessed she was incapable of pleasure from the way she moaned and sucked as though her very life depended on it.

Afterwards I left her there, my mind fogged with lust and possibilities. I approached Josephine and asked her to look into Morrigan’s child, Arthur, who lived in the Palace, and find out what concessions it would take to secure him for our cause, and then I sought out Solas. He assured me that a blood mage could easily over-ride any lasting commands left in place by a previous ‘master’, and searched his private stash of books in the library until he found one explaining the basics of recognizing the touch of another blood mage on the mind of a victim and undoing their work.

I confirmed at least some of her story with my spymaster, who I enthralled only enough that I could ensure she wouldn’t remember answering the questions. She wasn’t as aware of the details of her mind-control as Morrigan though she admitted she hadn’t been able to experience pleasure since she’d left Ferelden, but otherwise confirmed that she and Morrigan both had been used unwillingly for sex by the Hero of Ferelden and his lover, Alistair, the King of Ferelden.

I spent the next few days dreaming of ways to take advantage of Morrigan’s offer, before getting confirmation from Josephine that getting our hands on Morrigan’s child wouldn’t be too difficult. He was, apparently, a normal child from all appearances (it sounded like they had expected him to be extraordinary, in some way), and his guardians had gone on to have children of their own, leaving him as an unwanted extra. The Hero of Ferelden was missing, as we had known, and King Alistair was more than happy to send the child to us in exchange for the promise of more favorable trade negotiations when next our ambassador to Ferelden had to barter with the King.

I didn’t tell Morrigan the news immediately, wanting to set a few events in motion before she expected my call; I planned and thought and thought and planned for several days before speaking to Leliana and then Morrigan both.

“This will be a competition,” I explained to Morrigan. “Whoever wins will be rewarded – and will be the dominant, between yourselves at least. It won’t stay that way forever, but there will be a definite advantage, at first. I want you to wrap Leliana up for me to abuse, bring her to me incapacitated. If you do, you will be allowed to assist me in using her. If you lose, however…well, it will be she who is dominant, and I’ll remind you I’ve yet to remove your block against pleasure. It won’t be pleasant for you.”

I gave the same speech to Leliana, seeing the same expression in response: smugness and the joy of competition all rolled into thoughtful, evil planning. And then I sat back and waited.

Within two days, I walked in to find a naked, bound, furious Leliana kneeling on my bed, her ass in the air, a collar tied to the headboard, the handle of a whip stuffed in her pussy with the business end protruding like some sort of obscene tail. She had a ring gag in her mouth, and a piercing kit with several rings lay open between her widely spread legs.

I walked around my prize in amusement, aroused; Morrigan emerged from the shadows to stand at my side as I admired the artistry of her placement. I glanced up to see Morrigan, wearing only a lacy, barely-there piece of lingerie, with an unfortunate bruise darkening one side of her face. “She struggled, I take it?”

Morrigan nodded in confirmation, and gasped as I grasped her chin in my hand, running a finger down the bruise painfully. I wasn’t much of a healer, but I managed to make the bruise recede enough that her eye was no longer swollen shut, and the bruise was less puffy and obvious, no longer completely marring her pretty face. While I held her, I searched her mind with my magic for the signs of previous enthrallment, as per Solas’ textbook. I found the block in her pleasure pathways, and probed at it gently, triggering a body-wide shudder from the beautiful witch. Her eyes opened wide. “Is it done?”

I shook my head, concentrated some more, and then released the block, quickly placing my own that affected only sexual pleasure, not normal everyday life. And then I sent a soft jolt of lightning through her perfect, round tit, giving her pleasure for the first time in a decade.

She cried out, and trembling like a leaf, fell to the ground, spasming in orgasm. I watched with amusement as the first pleasure, mild as it was, overloaded her mind and sent her spinning. I sent a second bolt to the other breast, prolonging her already intense orgasm, and as she moaned and writhed helplessly, she finally blacked out.

Leliana, tears streaming down her face, drool trickling out of her wide open mouth, looked to me hopefully. I left Morrigan slumped on my expensive carpet and approached the woman kneeling on my bed. I stroked her face, looking into her striking blue eyes. “Not right now, pet,” I explained. “To the victor go the spoils. If you had won, that would be you.” I gestured to the limp form on my floor. “But for now, I will use you how I see fit, without removing your block. I can’t wait to hear you scream, my dear.”

Her tears began streaking down her face more quickly, and she averted her eyes from my gleeful face. I began stroking her luscious body, strangely aroused by the lack of response even to the most pleasurable nipple stimulation I knew how to provide. I probed her pussy with one thick finger, feeling around where the whip penetrated her, and to my surprise I found it slick with her desire; apparently the block could stop her perceiving the pleasure, but it didn’t stop her body from responding to it.

I pulled the beautiful redhead down to lay on her back, head hanging off the edge, leaving the whip and her bindings in place, which must have been uncomfortable. Too aroused for finesse, for waiting any longer, I slipped my cock into her mouth through the large ring placed there. No doubt about it, it was rape, and I hadn’t used my magic yet to fog her mind or make her want this, so I would have been at risk of being bitten, I was sure. I made a mental note to reward Morrigan later for the forethought of the ring gag. I held the bard’s head steady and began forcefully face-fucking the Inquisition’s spymaster. The ring limited the depth of penetration, so I only just reached the back of her throat making her gag, but I enjoyed sliding in and out at that depth and watching her twitch in discomfort.

Morrigan had climbed to her feet while I violated the bard, and she came to stand behind me, breasts pressing against my back, her hands stroking my sides and stomach, her hips encouraging me to thrust even harder. I finally came, shooting my cum into Leliana’s throat and the back of her mouth, pulling the ring gag out as I withdrew my still-erect cock. She opened her mouth to say something – to beg, I assumed – and I put my finger over her lips in a shushing gesture. “Don’t talk, my pet. Nothing you say will change your fate tonight, and I will punish you for every word you utter.”

She made eye contact with me and nodded, seeming to understand my seriousness. I helped her roll to her side, taking the pressure of her weight off her hands, lifting her head onto the bed, and turned to Morrigan, who began rubbing against me like a cat.

“You have an idea of what we should do next, my witch?”

The raven-haired beauty smirked and nodded. She turned to the bard, quickly undoing her ropes before binding her again, spread-eagled on her back on the bed. Morrigan moved the piercing kit, then crawled over the bard, straddling her hips, their breasts pressed together, Morrigan’s ass in the air. “Fuck me,” she requested. “Fuck my pussy, make me come over and over while she can see my pleasure. Tie with me and fill me with your cum.”

How could I turn down that invitation? I climbed on the bed, my knees between Leliana’s widespread thighs, the whip still sticking out obscenely. I pressed my cock against Morrigan’s sodden snatch, the slick from her earlier orgasms easing my entry. She was deliciously tight, and I groaned in appreciation as her hole swallowed my length. I’d never fucked anyone, to my knowledge, that had given birth to a child; it didn’t seem to have caused her any problems, or perhaps she’d exercised those muscles to return their former tightness. Either way, it was heavenly as I began fucking her sheath with abandon.

My rough thrusts ground Morrigan’s tits against Leliana’s, and she moaned and shuddered at the combination of sensations. I could feel her pressing her pelvis down against Leliana as I withdrew, I presumed rubbing her clit on the helpless woman’s mound. After a dozen thrusts she shouted out and came, but I was nowhere near finished. I kept pounding into her, and her cries became feral as I picked up the pace. As she’d requested, I fucked her until she’d screamed into orgasm half a dozen times, begging me to stop by the end. Instead, I lined up my cock with her cervix, and with one massive thrust, penetrated her womb with the tip of my cock and buried my knot in her pussy. She screamed in pain until I reached around and jolted her nipples with the lightning I’d used before. Close as they were, it also zapped Leliana’s tits painfully, while Morrigan screamed in orgasm yet again.

When I finally withdrew, Morrigan quickly closed her legs, trapping my cum in her cunt.  I sent a healing wave to repair her ruined cervix, and she shot me a grateful look. She climbed off the bed and rummaged in a sack she’d obviously brought with her, handing me a stamina potion; I pulled the cork out with my teeth and drank deeply, feeling my erection return.

I turned back to the bed to see Morrigan adjusting Leliana’s bindings once again, bringing her knees up and out, exposing the inviting valley of her thighs to my gaze. She withdrew the whip from the bard’s pussy, setting it instead by her head, and pulling the piercing kit closer to the head of the bed as well. With a gesture, she invited me to climb on the bed and fuck the spymaster’s pussy; I did as asked, spearing myself into her depths as she squealed in pain, kneeling between her outspread thighs.

Then Morrigan climbed on the bed, straddling Leliana’s head, grinding her dripping pussy down on the bard’s open mouth. I knew there would be a veritable river of cum streaming out of the witch’s cunt, and she and I exchanged amused smirks until her eyes went foggy with pleasure and her hips twitched helplessly in another orgasm.

I concentrated on my own pleasure as I thrust into Leliana’s tight pussy for a while as Morrigan rode out her climax on the bard’s face; when she was finished, I looked up to see her holding the piercing kit suggestively. I grinned; piercings were fun. Morrigan suggested that I tie my knot into Leli first so there’d be less movement, so gripping the bard’s hips, I lined myself up and forced my way through her cervix, burying my knot inside her. Even with Morrigan’s pussy muffling it, I could hear the scream echo through the room.

Morrigan summoned some frost, using it to tease Leliana’s nipples to stiffness, then proceeded to force the piercing needle through each tit, below the nipple altogether. When the rings were placed, they forced the nipple tissue out away from the breast, jutting them out proudly. The rings were larger than those I’d used on Josephine. I’d never seen a piercing place like that.

Morrigan, sensing my confusion, explained that the placement allowed unfettered access to grope, fondle, or torture the nipples as normal, but they also prevented the nipples from relaxing. They would stay erect all the time, as long as the rings remained in place. They would cause equal pain, from prolonged engorgement, and pleasure, from forced arousal, that could not be avoided. The nipples would be even that much more sensitive, and lightning sent arcing through the metal ring would be both far more arousing, and far more painful, than a normal nipple ring.

I healed the rings in place, and then when Morrigan climbed off Leliana’s face, I played with the bard’s new jewelry as the last of my orgasm spent itself. Currently unable to feel pleasure, I listened to Leliana groan and scream as I tugged and twisted the rings cruelly while Morrigan watched, a smug smile on her face.

Exhausted after two knot orgasms in a row, I collapsed down onto Leliana, earning a groan as my weight settled on her, and a screech as my chest rubbed against her nipples. I healed her cervix as an afterthought. Morrigan offered me another stamina potion, which I drank greedily.

My energy level restored, I sat back up on my knees, looking to Morrigan again as she clearly had a plan. The witch leaned in and whispered something to the bard, tugging hard on one nipple ring when the response wasn’t fast enough; finally, the bard nodded reluctantly. Morrigan untied Leliana, and then ushered me to recline on my bed, propped up on pillows so I wasn’t lying completely flat. She had the bard, stiff from being bound for so long, climb up to straddle my hips, facing away from me. Leliana lifted up, dipping my cock in her slick cunt briefly, and then hesitated. Morrigan, making a face, wrenched on one of the nipple rings, and the bard reluctantly slid off my cock again.

She repositioned herself, and my eyes widened as I realized what was happening: Morrigan was going to force her to fuck her own ass with my cock. Not objecting at all, I held my cock pointing up at the right angle as the bard pressed her tiny brown star to my broad cockhead. She took a deep breath, then plunged down, dragging a groan from my mouth and a scream from her own as she captured my entire length in one, hard, thrust.

She fucked herself for a while as I watched, enthralled, as my cock disappeared and reappeared from her tight orifice, until I was close to orgasm. Sensing my increasing tension, Leliana held her breath, and on the next thrust, forced herself down even harder, ramming my engorged knot into her tight ass before I was quite ready.

The tightness was delightful, but I knew I’d need more friction before I could cum. Before I could open my mouth to complain, however, Morrigan silenced me with an evil smirk. She pushed on the bard’s shoulders, making her lay back against my chest, lifting her legs so they were up in front of her and spread wide. My grin widened in understanding again as the witch pulled out the piercing kit.

Frost quickly brought Leliana’s clit to full erection, and Morrigan inspected her clitoris briefly before choosing a long, thick metal bar. I watched as she drove a wide needle through the hood of Leliana’s small clit, apparently having decided that the clitoris itself wasn’t large enough to pierce directly. Leliana screamed as the needle was shoved through, her ass squeezing around my cock enticingly. Then the witch threaded the bar through the hole. The bar sat vertically, and the ornate, metal end rested right over the rogue’s clit. I healed it in place without thinking.

Demonstrating the usefulness of such a piercing, I felt Morrigan gather her mana and send a bolt of lightning through the metal bar; it arced from the metal to her clit itself, and Leliana screamed and thrashed in my lap over and over as Morrigan sent small sparks at intervals.

While Leliana writhed in pain, eyes screwed shut as she panted and gasped, Morrigan lifted the small whip, and raised her eyebrows suggestively at me. I grinned and nodded, so Morrigan shuffled closer as I grabbed Leliana’s arms, raising them above her head and securing them tightly so she wouldn’t be able to pull away. She opened her eyes just in time to see the end of the whip whistle through the air to snap against the flesh of her left tit. She grunted, and Morrigan swung again, lashing the opposite side.

Leliana was screaming again by the time Morrigan had centered the whipping on her nipples and the rings under them, alternating sides and snapping against the erect, sensitized flesh. She’d squeezed my cock enough that I was close to my knot orgasm, finally, just needing a little bit more to throw me over the edge.

Seeming to realize that, Morrigan changed her aim. The next time the whip whistled and impacted flesh, it hit against the bard’s cunt, leaving a stripe across both pussy lips. A few more like that, leaving red welts on the bard’s pussy, she finally targeted Leliana’s clit and the new jewelry installed there. She cracked the whip, Leliana screamed and thrashed, lifting up almost until she pulled her ass off of my knot, which would have been even more painful for her, but felt divine to me. The next snap had me coming, spewing my seed into the bard’s spasming bowel as she gyrated above me.

Morrigan drew it out, using the whip or twisting the rings to keep Leliana’s ass stimulating me as I came and came, shuddering in pleasure, mind hazing over as I almost blacked out.

I was nearly insensate as Morrigan pulled Leliana off my deflating cock, forcing the bard to clean my cock with her mouth. I used the last of my energy to heal her ass before I rolled to one side, and the witch encouraged Leliana to tuck herself into my body, making her the little spoon. With my permission, Morrigan tiptoed out of my room, leaving me sleeping, wrapped around the petite bard.

I woke once in the night, my usual night-time erection rubbing between the terrified bard’s thighs; I entered her pussy from behind, enjoying the gasp of pain as my cock rubbed against the welts on her pussy lips, and then fucked her slowly while playing with her tit and clit rings until I came and she sobbed. I fucked her again in the morning, tying with her and playing lightning over her three piercings as she screamed.

Morrigan, I knew, would expect me to call on her for sex from time to time, and I’d have bet my last copper that she felt secure in her dominance over Leliana. And for a few days, I did nothing to disabuse her of that notion, catching her pulling on the bard’s rings after Council meetings or fucking her pussy with a variety of inanimate objects. Morrigan couldn’t have an orgasm without me, but she sure seemed to enjoy her dominance.

After a few days – and a couple more encounters where Morrigan and I abused Leliana to our mutual pleasure – I pulled Leliana aside and renewed the original instructions I’d given her. Morrigan would not expect it, but Leliana was to find a way to subjugate and incapacitate the mage and present her to me, at which time I would remove Leliana’s block as well.

She was eager; it took only a single day before I came in to my room to find Morrigan, naked and insensate, hanging from the ceiling in a complicated rope contraption. She was bound with more ropes, exposing her pussy, ass, and mouth for use, and Leliana demonstrated how the contraption could be manipulated to change the witch’s positioning. She was also wrapped with the same metal wire I’d used on Josephine and Blackwall not so long ago. The wire was interesting, however; it circled her chest and came over her shoulders, biting into the breast tissue, with a large knot of wire centered over each nipple, then proceeded downwards to a knot pressed tightly to her clitoris. The wire divided around her pussy and ass, not restricting access, but holding the knot firmly in place.

I strummed the wire, lightly, curious; Morrigan mumbled something under her breath and twitched slightly, but didn’t rouse. I raised my eyebrows at Leliana, who replied, “Magebane,” with a wicked smile on her face.

I turned to the bard and held her head, finding the magical blocks placed by the Hero of Ferelden and releasing them; the first thing the bard did was to test her own nipple rings. She tugged them softly, and collapsed as pleasure flooded her system for the first time in a decade. She played with her clit ring, giving herself a couple of orgasms in rapid succession while I watched, completely aroused.

When she finally climbed to her feet, she grinned, then reached over and grabbed one of the unconscious witch’s pussy lips between her thumb and fingers. She winked at me and then pinched hard, twisting the flesh cruelly. Morrigan woke with a screech, struggling against her bonds, glaring daggers at the bard when finally turned to face her. I watched her try to draw on the fade to summon a bolt of lightning or perhaps a small fireball, but then her face fell when she found herself unable to access so much as a flicker of her magic. Cursing at Leliana, she thrashed some more, finally subsiding when she was no more effective than a gnat.

The bard, obviously anxious to get some of her own back from Morrigan’s dominance previously, swung the hanging contraption so that Morrigan lay on her back, head towards us, arms and legs immobile. Then with a wink, she climbed up into the ropes, pressing her cunt down over the mage’s face and wiggling her ass in the air invitingly.

Taking the invitation, I moved in behind her and fucked myself slowly into the bard’s slick pussy while she continued grinding herself on Morrigan’s face. When the mage didn’t cooperate immediately, she gripped the reddened, swollen cunt lip she’d pinched before, and went back to twisting and pulling on it until she felt Morrigan’s tongue lap against her clit and play with the ring.

The bard came several times while I fucked her; I enjoyed the rigging as I was able to swing her away from me and back again, gaining easy momentum for harder thrusts. I finally came, staying hard because I hadn’t tied with her. She immediately switched her posture so that my cum began draining into the open mouth of the now-compliant mage under her.

She leaned back to whisper something to me, and I grinned and followed her suggestion, spinning the rigging so the mage’s ass faced me, her legs spread and knees bent to look inviting. I summoned some quick grease, and then, without warning, thrust myself into the ass of the unsuspecting mage. I could hear her shriek, muffled by the bard’s pussy, and I grinned and fucked her harder. I tied myself into her ass before I was ready to cum, as she had made me do to Leliana, and while the bard continued grinding herself to one orgasm after another, I began playing sparks of lightning across the bindings so cleverly placed by Leliana.

The knots over her nipples and clit were especially evil, concentrating the intensity of the lightning, arcing from the wire to her skin, causing the thrashing to begin anew. I kept at it, pulsing the lightning until the squeezing and writhing gave me the friction I needed to spill my seed, groaning as I rode out the wave of pleasure I experienced during a knot orgasm.

Leliana finally climbed off Morrigan, her legs weak from making up for a decade of sexual abstinence, and I chuckled as she wobbled her way across the room. She found me a stamina potion, which I drank; I then healed Morrigan’s ass with a wave of my hand.

I handed Leliana the piercing kit, deciding that the two beautiful former victims of the Hero of Ferelden needed matching piercings, then pulled on the ropes that flipped Morrigan into a prone position, legs folded underneath her, tits dangling, pussy and ass on display. I grabbed my belt, folding it double, and spent some time spanking Morrigan’s luscious ass and thighs, listening to her whimper, then groan, then screech in pain as I continued my abuse; once satisfied with the redness and heat in her skin, I altered my angle and laid a handful of stripes across her pussy lips.

When I was done, without hesitation I fucked myself deeply into her pussy, enjoying the swinging of the ropes that set up a slow pace but brutal thrust into her tight cunt. When I felt close enough, I pressed in further, knotting myself into her pussy and thrusting the head of my cock deep into her womb. I held her there, holding her still, as Leliana pierced first both of Morrigan’s nipples, and then fed a simple vertical ring through the meat of the mage’s clit. The way it sat, the bard informed me, it would push back the hood of her clit, and the hood trying to snap back into place would constantly rub against the ring, probably leading to constant arousal, worse with movement or touch. Morrigan cried through each piercing, and then screamed until she was hoarse as I ran lightning through her new jewelry, again thrashing against me and dragging my load from me as I shot it deep into her womb.

After healing Morrigan’s piercings in place and also her ruined cervix, I released the mage from Leliana’s contraption and the wicked wires, and herded both women into my bed. Leliana, still needy from her renewed ability to orgasm, pushed Morrigan down and straddled her face again, demanding Morrigan lick her; I tolerated the impertinence because it was fucking hot to watch, but eventually forced Leliana to return the favor. And then, because I was aroused again, I forced them to continue, wringing orgasm after orgasm from each other until they were both in pain, tears streaming as I pushed them past their limits and they both started to pass out.

When they recovered, I forced them to work together, licking and sucking my cock, squeezing it between their breasts and tit-fucking themselves on my length, until I came again, spewing my seed across both of their tits. They licked each other clean, and then I pulled them both up against me and fell asleep with Leliana pressed against my back, Morrigan spooned in front of me. As usual, I woke once in the night and fucked the nearest pussy, which happened to be Morrigan’s, as Leliana rubbed her tits against my back.

In the morning, I had an early meeting and both women were still in pain; I forced them to 69 and enforced a rule that they had to give each other ten orgasms each before they could separate and go on their way.

After that, the two women ceased their competition and dominance games with each other, seeming to become fast friends. I released my hold on their sexual pleasures, allowing them to bring each other to orgasm as well. I would often see them eating elaborate Orlesian delicacies together, or enjoying a shared bottle of wine, while watching the sunset, and I knew they were celebrating their ability to appreciate even the little things.

I would occasionally call one or both of them to my bed, and it was always fresh and exciting, using their piercings to force them to orgasm over and over as I hurt them.

After a few weeks, Morrigan’s son arrived; he was bitter at being abandoned by his mother, and I left her alone to deal with settling him in and trying to explain their ten-year separation.

Another month passed, and one day I finally snapped, losing my temper entirely during a conversation with the other mage companion I’d picked up, the Circle Enchanter Vivienne. She and I had never seen eye-to-eye since she had joined the Inquisition, but her attitude grated on my nerves more and more each time we spoke, and I wondered if she was just stupid to not understand how insulting she was being to me, an apostate mage, when she would drone on and on about the dangers of unsupervised magic.

Finally having had enough, I stormed away from her balcony one day and found myself pacing in Leliana’s little attic, spewing hateful curses as I tried to calm down. Finally I recalled something Morrigan had said to me shortly after her proposal to me in the gardens, and using our magical link I called her to come to me while Leliana watched, confused and curious.

I sat both women down once Morrigan arrived, and started the discussion, explaining that Vivienne’s views were unacceptable to me and needed to be changed. Leliana asked why I just didn’t use my magic to change them, and Morrigan winced and explained that that sort of alteration in someone’s beliefs wouldn’t last once they were away from the mage who imposed the new beliefs on them, which meant not only would I have to recurrently reinforce the changes on the mage, the minute she left the Inquisition, she would revert to her previous beliefs.

“Morrigan, you said you know enough about her to allow me to break her, if I chose?” The mage nodded. “And Leliana, you certainly have the skills to make use of such knowledge and break her, yes?” The bard nodded reluctantly, flushing in shame.

“I want the two of you to work together,” I explained. “I want her taken apart and broken. I want all of her closely held beliefs on mages stripped from her. And then I want her rebuilt, put back together, but different. No longer believing mages should be caged and controlled, opened to abuse at the hands of templars. No longer wanting to re-institute the Circle. Whatever it takes, however long it takes, make it happen. I don’t need the details, but I hope it will hurt.”

The two exchanged glances, then very slowly, reluctantly, nodded in unison.

That was the last I heard about it for a while. Vivienne went missing from her balcony a few days later, though no one seemed disappointed, and Leliana told anyone who asked that she was on Inquisition business elsewhere.

The next I heard, Morrigan informed me that they needed my help for a stage of the process they’d agreed on. She told me they were progressing well, but that for them to break her beliefs completely, someone needed to fuck her. At first, a gentle and loving fuck with her blindfolded, believing the person was her lover, a man they’d invented and made her fragmented mind believe in. Then, the fuck needed to transform to something brutal and painful, a rape perpetrated by someone she trusted, someone who she believed to be a templar, and someone who she believed would impregnate her against her will. It was important, the bard explained, that she believe that her contraceptive potion had been tampered with and replaced with a fertility potion, and that she would end up pregnant. And the person raping her had to be the one to admit to messing with her potions.

She offered me the choice of finding someone else to perform as required or doing it myself; I chose myself without a second thought. Rape and pain were right up my alley, and fucking with their mind as I fucked their body sounded extremely arousing. We planned it for the following night, and Leliana came to get me right on time after supper the next day.

She led me to a remote room in the basement of one of the keep’s towers, far from anyone who could hear anything inappropriate. The room was small but cozy, a bedroom with thick carpet and a comfortable-looking bed, though I noticed it was attached to another room that was barren, floor and walls blank stone, with a drainage ditch in the center and several pieces of exotic torture equipment up against the far wall.

Vivienne had a nice body, I had to admit, her tits high and round, her hips curvy, her stomach flat. Her hair had been allowed to grow a little and formed a tightly curled cap around her scalp, softening her appearance. She looked younger, like that, though still somehow haughty. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold, her hands bound to the bed. She’d been dosed with magebane so she didn’t have access to her magic. She was naked, though she appeared aroused; she didn’t speak, but Leliana informed me she was mostly living inside her own mind, her memories fragmented by torture.

I could see signs of the torture; her skin was covered in fading whip marks, her nipples and cunt lips were swollen and red, and even her lips were puffy as though she’d been stung by a bee. I laid down beside her, at Leliana’s urging, and began by calling her ‘my love’, kissing her neck and collar bones, running my hands softly over her tits, stomach, and mound until she started rocking into my hands and mouth with panted breaths.

I checked with Leliana, who nodded, before rolling into the V of her thighs. I lifted her legs to either side of my hips, caressing her sore pussy lips and clit with a gentle finger. When Leliana gestured, I shuffled forward, pressing the head of my cock against her tender pussy opening and slowly, carefully, thrusting inside.

She was wet from my earlier ministrations, and at first I thrust carefully, going by her sighs and moans of pleasure how hard to push her. I was larger than she was accustomed to, but with gentleness, I managed to get inside her without undue pain. I fucked her to the brink of an orgasm, when Leliana gave me the signal I’d been waiting for.

Pulling back, not pushing her to her gentle orgasm, I suddenly began slamming my hips home, hammering my cock into her pussy ruthlessly. I grabbed her tits and squeezed one hard, twisting the other nipple painfully.

She shrieked, crying out to ask what I was doing, and I responded the way I’d been coached by Leliana and Morrigan. I told her she was a worthless mage, that she was mine to use as I wished; I told her I’d stripped her of her magic with my ‘templar’ abilities and that I was going to fuck her until I was satisfied she knew her place.

She struggled, then, discovering that her wrists were bound above her head; she tried to shove me away with magic, only to realize her magic was indeed inaccessible, as I’d told her. She begged me to stop, not to hurt her, and I laughed cruelly and asked her what else she thought she should expect, as a mage and fuck toy for any templar who wanted her.

I lifted her hips, changing the angle, fucking her even harder, my pace punishing as I slammed into her pussy over and over. I pinched her nipples, and reached down to begin biting at the skin on her neck and chest, not breaking skin but leaving painful bruises. She struggled and writhed beneath me, and at Leliana’s last gesture, I stilled her hips, lined myself up, and forced the head of my cock through her cervix as I buried my knot in her pussy.

Her scream could have shattered glass, and I enjoyed the tightness of her pussy walls contracting around me for a moment before remembering my last lines. I leaned down to speak in her ear, telling her how I was buried with my cock inside her womb, how I’d switched out her contraceptive potions, laughing at her for not noticing the difference in taste. I told her it was a fertility potion, that based on when I’d made the switch she was fertile now, and how I was going to fuck her over and over until she conceived.

She struggled even harder, not that she could have gotten away even if her hands hadn’t been tied; getting an inflated Qunari knot out of your pussy was virtually impossible until he had cum. I continued squeezing her tits, then reached down to pinch her clit and wrench it brutally as I continued telling her how I was going to fuck her again every day until she was pregnant, how sexy her body would be swelling with my child, how perhaps I’d lend her out to my friends to fuck once she was pregnant. I reminded her she’d never be allowed to see the child, that he would be ripped away from her at birth and given to the Chantry to raise, and then described in detail how I’d use her body after the birth to give myself pleasure until her cunt was healed. And then I’d give her another fertility potion and do it again.

Her senseless cries and hopeless wriggling as my words sank in finally sent me over the edge, and I pumped her cunt full of my seed. Leliana had assured me that she actually had taken a contraceptive potion and couldn’t get pregnant; I didn’t care if every other female in Skyhold conceived, but I couldn’t have Vivienne pregnant if my plans were to proceed. A pregnant, mage Divine just would not do, no matter what her stance on mage freedoms had been altered to be.

I did drop in a handful of times over the next few days to fuck her again, hard and brutal, telling her each time about the baby I was going to give her. After that Leliana told me they didn’t need me anymore. Vivienne’s reconditioning was complete, her rebuilding in process, and I would have my candidate for Divine with fresh new ideas on setting up walk-in, non-residential training centers for free mages to learn new skills. She would be keen to work with the Inquisition, declaring us equal authorities, and happy to relegate the templars and seekers to the ranks of abomination hunters, used only to search for those mages who have already succumbed, not chase down free mages minding their own business.

And I finally stopped wanting to hurt her every time we spoke.

 


	5. Sera and The Iron Bull

Chapter 5: Sera and the Iron Bull

I had admired Sera from afar for some time; she was gorgeous, and had what I guessed would be the best tits on any elf, ever. They looked small in armour, but I was quite sure she had them bound and they’d be much bigger out of it.

She wanted nothing to do with me, however, refusing even to explain why she was so disdainful of men, and as always, the rejection was enough to make me determined to have her.

There was no rejection from the Iron Bull. He was more than happy to have me…as his bitch. And I didn’t do that. All the same I held no ill will towards him, and actually had a bit of a confusing, inexplicable longing – he felt like family. Maybe it was because he was the only other Qunari I knew. But whatever the reason, I wanted something from him, just not what he wanted to give me.

The solution came to me from watching them together in the bar one night. Bull jokingly flirted with Sera, despite knowing she wasn’t interested; Sera turned it around until they were both admiring the ass of one of the barmaids working that night. And I knew: I needed them both, but together.

Sera had to be first. I wanted her to respond in a certain way when I presented her to Bull, and it would take some training of the petite elf. Not that the training wasn’t going to be fun, of course. Breaking someone to my will was always fun.

So I found myself asking her to come up to my room one night, telling her there was something I needed to show her. Her innate fear of magic meant she had no idea what was happening to her as I petrified her in place in the middle of my room. I quickly stripped her of her clothes with the help of my sharp dagger, finally confirming what I’d guessed: her body was perfect. Her tits sprang free from their confines, actually somewhat swollen from the tight breastband she’d been wearing. They were mouth-watering. She was the smallest of the current lovers I dallied with at Skyhold, her waist narrow enough I could almost wrap my large Qunari hands around it completely. I’d confirmed with Solas that elves, despite their diminutive size, could take a Qunari cock just as a human could, albeit with more pain.

Sera, paralyzed, was furious but also frightened, and her emotions were so strong I could almost taste them. I reached down to surround her tits with my hands, enjoying the soft weight of them in my palms, as I explained that while she didn’t have to like sex with me – in fact, it was actually better if she hated it, honestly – she would be forced to have it, often. I planned to make her my fuck toy, and she might as well get used to the concept.

I used the rest of the time she was held immobile to get inside her head, taking control with my magic, so despite the rage and hate radiating off of her, she stood still and waited for my commands once the spell wore off. I started by asking questions: she admitted, reluctantly, that she’d never had sex with a man, never had more than a single finger inserted into her pussy. She found the concept disgusting, actually; I was excited at the thought of taking her virginity.

Forcing her to her knees, I taught her how to tit-fuck. Her tits were just barely big enough. I made her press them together while I thrust in the valley between; I reached down to pinch and tweak her nipples during it, and a wave of revulsion went through her at the sensation. I smirked.

Next I forced her to lay down, legs spread, knees up, while I examined her pussy for myself. She actually had a small, non-obstructing, intact hymen. She hissed in pain when I pressed gently against it, so I did it again. A plan began to form.

I changed her angle on the bed, head now hanging off the edge; figuring what I was going to do, she began cursing until I threatened to silence her. As I approached the bed, naked, my hard cock jutting proudly from my groin, she switched instead to begging. Ignoring her, I stepped close, rubbing my leaking cock against her cheeks, her eyelids, even her nose before presenting the head to her mouth.

She tried to defy me, but had no chance; she found herself, totally against her will, opening her lips and letting me in. I pressed deep right away, flirting with her gag reflex, enjoying it as she coughed and struggled vainly. I did not teach her how to accommodate me, fucking into her resisting throat until she finally figured out the trick on her own. I fucked harder and faster, enjoying her spasming throat, so horny from the mental images of what I was going to do to her that I couldn’t resist.

When I came, I shot some of it in her mouth, but the rest I used to coat her neck and her tits. I made her sit up and smear the cum around a bit on herself, forcing her to pinch and tease her own cum-covered nipples, before lifting her tits to her mouth, extending her tongue and trying to lap the cum off her own skin.

Then I made her gather the remaining cum, scraping it together, before transferring it to her pussy, using it as lubrication on her clit. I forced her to kneel, knees apart, pelvis and tits thrust forward, and play with herself, massaging my seed into her skin. I kept her at it until she shuddered in a horrified orgasm, her cream mixing with my spend on her fingers.

I retrieved some items I’d had made from a drawer in my desk, approaching the bed and showing them off. They were small gold lumps, and at first she didn’t understand what they were for. I spiked some arousal through her, pinching one nipple softly and rolling it between my fingers until it was rock hard, before grabbing the small gold lump and clamping onto her erect nipple. I tightened it until she screamed, then quickly repeated the process on the other side. When I was done, I hung small weights with bells on them, which pulled on her nipples and made delightful tinkling sounds every time she moved. I told her I intended to pierce her, eventually – but not yet. I had plans for her tits first.

Pressing her back to the bed, I did, however, pierce her clit. Her cries made me so hard I could have hammered nails with my cock as I forced first the needle, and then a thick metal ring through the substance of her clit horizontally. I healed it in place and then played with it for a while, mixing pain with pleasure until she came all over my hands, swearing with shame and humiliation.

I decided it was time to determine if her tiny, elfy pussy could accommodate my large Qunari cock. I wasn’t going to tie with her – I had plans for the first time for that, too – but I simply couldn’t wait any more to smash through that hymen. I lifted her legs, putting her feet on my shoulders and shoving her knees up towards her chest, opening her pussy as wide as it would go. Lining my cock up in front of her tiny opening, it looked like there was no way it would fit; it excited me, and I needed a moment to get my excitement under control. Sera was begging me not to fuck her, whimpering in abject fear, as I rubbed my cockhead through the cream that had trickled out of her opening. With a deep breath, I thrust forward.

I felt it the moment my cock tore her hymen; she did too, if the scream was anything to go by. I lodged the head in her narrow canal, allowing her pained spasms to caress my cock, pressing deeper between each contraction. Her screaming picked up once I had a couple inches in, and kept on as I thrust deeper and deeper until I hit her cervix. Her walls compressed me almost painfully; almost was an understatement for her, based on her writhing and crying as I got further and further inside. I stopped, pressed against her cervix, looking down where our bodies joined. I had three more inches to go before the edge of my knot.

I grinned at Sera. “Solas assures me that pussies can stretch.” I gave a little thrust, cause her to scream. “Don’t worry. It’s only another three inches.”

Her cry didn’t sound at all reassured.

I changed my angle, pressing behind her cervix, much to her displeasure; I pressed her legs harder to her chest, gripped her hips hard, and shoved my massive cock further into her depths. Her squeal was musical; I looked down to see two inches left. Two more massive thrusts finally had my knot bumping against her pussy lips, and the squealing and screaming had degenerated to long, drawn-out wails punctuated by sobbing breaths.

I began fucking her pussy for real, then, withdrawing most of the way and slamming back in, my length straining against the depth of her pussy, the shaft grinding against her torn maidenhead with each stroke. She began begging me to stop, or perhaps to finish, her tear-soaked face lined with pain. I could feel her helplessness, her fear, and it was so delicious, so nothing like the confident, cocky front Sera put on, I groaned in pure, unadulterated lust, and allowed my hips to jackhammer her pussy relentlessly as I came. It was easily the best orgasm I’d ever had without my knot being tied.

Dizzy from pleasure, I allowed myself to slump forward onto the petite elf, keeping my cock pressed inside her, enjoying the squeezing around my girth. When I caught my breath, I pushed up onto my knees, slowly withdrawing, a river of come spilling out of her behind my retreating cock. There was a small amount of blood, less than I pictured, honestly.

I scooped the spend out of her soggy cunt, depositing it in her mouth, making her suck and lick it off my fingers, and then retrieved one of the pieces of her ripped clothing and roughly wiped away the rest of the mess while she shuddered in pain and humiliation. I examined her little pussy, both visually and magically, finding her ruined maidenhead in the swollen, angry cunt. I pressed my finger into the tear, enjoying how she tensed and hissed at the pain.

Using my fingers, I gently lined the two halves of the torn tissue up and applied some healing magic, repairing the breach. I watched the skin close, the bleeding stop, but then applied more magic to the area. I concentrated on the entire hymenal ring, thickening it, growing it, reinforcing it until it was a thick, circumferential ring that left only a tiny opening to her little pussy. I healed the pussy, too, helping it contract down to its original size, undoing the stretching it had done with my cock inside.

And then, her pussy more than healed, I redoubled my effort, pouring even more magic into her anatomy. I’d never done something like this before, but it was almost like healing, a little like enchanting, used her blood and mine swirling together in a tiny maelstrom, and then it was done. I checked, and rechecked, the magic; it would have to be renewed periodically, but for now it would do.

I grinned at the pretty elf, stroking her tits and her mound before pressing my finger to her now truly tiny opening. “And you thought it hurt before,” I whispered, pushing up against the thick ring of tissue that now obstructed her canal. She squirmed and whined as I pressed against it, but then I lined my finger up with the tiny opening and forced it through, ripping through the tissue again.

She screeched, like she had when I’d first breached her cunt with my cock, though louder, and I grinned as I fucked my finger ruthlessly into her, tearing and ripping at her new, improved maidenhead. And then I withdrew my finger, and watched it heal, the jagged rip in her hymen repairing itself in front of my eyes. And then I did it again, ripping through a third time, with the same results.

She was a permanent virgin. I’d given her the world’s thickest hymen, and made it self-repairing. Every time she fucked, it would hurt like the first time.

I played with it some more with my fingers before, almost quivering with arousal, I forced her onto her knees, ass in the air, face pressed into the bed, and fucked her again, long and hard, from behind. I pulled out completely a number of times during the fuck, breaching her again and again. I came helplessly into her depths, holding her to me and squeezing her tits as my desperate arousal waned.

I made her sleep with me, fucking her a couple of times in the night, still enthralled with my new self-healing toy, before planning my next stage the following night. I allowed a messenger to imply to the Iron Bull that I had changed my mind about ‘riding the bull’, and could he please meet me in my rooms after supper – ensuring that the messenger forgot, afterwards, of course.

When the massive Tal Vashoth mercenary arrived, after having him take off his clothes with almost no provocation, I asked him to sit in a chair I’d placed facing my bed, only a foot from the end, telling him we needed to talk. And when he did, I paralyzed him in place before sitting on the bed in front of him, our knees touching.

“I’m sorry about this,” I told him, “but I don’t take cock. My ass is my own. But I still want you, just differently.” I felt a brief spike of outrage flow through him. “Oh, not like that. Well, maybe like that – we’ll see, I suppose, how I feel about that later – but I have something different in mind.”

At that, I summoned in Sera, who’d yet to leave my chambers after entering the night before. She was nude, her tits swinging slightly as she walked, her clit ring visible as a reflection of the torchlight off the metal. I’d taken the nipple clamps off earlier, enjoying her tears as the blood rushed back into the tips of the little buds, and her nipples were pink and swollen and looked delicious. I felt Bull’s arousal, looking at the beautiful vision standing before him, but also his confusion as I made Sera stand in front of me and I reached around to grip her tits.

“We’re going to share her,” I explained, squeezing Sera’s nipple until she let out a gasp. “And it’s going to be so good. Isn’t it, pet?”

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she slowly, against her will, nodded. I allowed her to use her voice for a bare second, listening to her beg Bull for help, telling him she didn’t want this, that I had forced her and hurt her, before stopping her again. “Now, now, that isn’t nice,” I scolded her. “I think you should make it up to Bull here. Why don’t you show him your appreciation for his presence…maybe demonstrate that thing I taught you with your tits?”

I pushed her towards him, and she stumbled forward a step until she stood between his knees. She sank down, an errant tear still flowing, and wrapped her tits around the length of his large, Qunari cock. I really looked at him for the first time as she did so; his cock was very slightly larger than mine, with an enormous knot and a slight dorsal bend. It had been semi-erect, as it lay against his thigh – a rather permanent state for Qunari who didn’t allow themselves to tie with their partners – but as Sera lifted it and tucked it into her cleavage, tilting her head down to lick at the crown, it hardened fully. I could feel his reluctance – whatever Bull was, he wasn’t a rapist – but the hot mouth and tight valley between the elf’s tits was too pleasurable to deny. I could feel his shame as I crowed out my glee.

After a couple of minutes, I pulled her off of his cock by the simple expedient of grabbing a handful of hair and yanking; she scrambled to her feet with a whine. I stripped myself down, allowing Bull to get an eyeful of my own, straining erection, before moving to the bed and laying down on my side, my legs hanging off the edge a bit, one foot on one of Bull’s knees. I made Sera lie on her back in front of me so that her lower legs dangled over the edge.

I started by stroking my hand over her luscious tits, squeezing and kneading the soft tissue. “Doesn’t she have the most fantastic tits, Bull?” I asked rhetorically. “Not as good as Morrigan’s, I suppose, but for an elf they’re really quite fantastic. I doubt I’ll ever understand why she kept them bound under her armour. Keeping these tits to herself should be a crime, don’t you think?”

I punctuated my little ramble with a tight squeeze of one nipple, twisting it cruelly before leaning down to suck it into my mouth. She gasped and arched under me, and I chuckled softly.

“But the thing you’ve got to see,” I continued talking to Bull in a light, conversational tone, “is her tiny little pussy. I admit, I can take credit for some of it, but it really is a pretty little cunt, isn’t it my sweet? Go ahead, show Bull your cunny, Sera.”

I pinched her thigh to make her spread her legs, but then not satisfied with the pose, lifted her near leg to drape over my hip, and had her lift the other one to her side, spreading her pussy wide. Even from the distance Bull sat at, he could see the tiny opening, the red, swollen lips, and the shine of the cum I’d forced from her before he arrived. It was a very pretty sight. I felt Bull do the mental equivalent of an enormous gulp.

I ran my fingers over her clit ring, tugging softly and earning myself a gasp before petting her pussy lips, stopping to pinch and squeeze periodically, as Bull watched my hand, mesmerized. “Gorgeous,” I declared, spreading her lips so he could get a better look at her tiny opening. “And the best part? She’s a virgin. Again, anyway – I couldn’t help but give her a try earlier. But have you ever seen such a tiny little cunt? And watch this.”

I pressed a finger against her hymen, making her hiss again, and then rammed it through the obstruction, ripping her artificially thickened maidenhead. I fucked my finger in and out of her cunt for a moment, enjoying her squirming and moaning, then removed the finger and let Bull watch as it healed up. “Every time,” I told him. “We can fuck her again and again, and every time it will be like the first time.”

I could feel his little spike of possessive arousal; I knew few men who weren’t turned on by breaking in a virgin. No matter his reluctance, his determination not to be a rapist, I knew I had him. I’d need to get into his head and make a few little alterations – increase his tolerance for others’ pain, give him a desire to inflict pain only on a specified target, lower his reluctance to take what he wanted from her, willing or not – but that would be easy. The main job, ensuring that at his most basic, primitive level he _wanted,_ was done.

I fucked her cunt with my finger again, ripping through her hymen again and again, allowing it to heal before tearing it open over and over. Sera cried, the pain relieved each time the tissue healed but the memory still poignant. Bull’s eyes never left my fingers, and I spent the few minutes concentrating on the changes I wanted to make to his psyche. I left his shame intact even as I made my changes; it was too arousing to imagine him fucking the poor unwilling elf and then feeling guilty, then doing it again.

I wanted to do one more thing, not because I had to, but because the idea of it turned me on. I rolled onto my back, my lower legs off the end of the bed, and pushed Sera onto the floor without warning. I made her kneel between my legs, sucking my balls from a crouched position below, head tilted up so Bull would be able to see, then I made her climb up to the side of me and lean over my hard cock, taking it into her mouth and sinking down until it entered her throat, the bulge in her anterior neck obvious from his perspective. I made her lick and kiss her way up my belly to my chest, laving my nipples with the flat of her tongue, before swinging her leg over and straddling my hips facing Bull.

I made her grind her clit and her pussy against my cock, rubbing the clit ring I’d placed earlier against the crown of my cock. I reached up and fondled her tits while she did it until she shuddered and came, her cream coating my cock as it trickled out of her tiny opening, her mouth whispering horrified denials even as her body cooperated. I could feel her shame and Bull’s arousal, and I grinned. And then I held my cock up, and made her raise her hips, line her tiny opening up with my invader, and slam her tight pussy down over my cock.

She took half my length at once with a scream, and I gave her a second before reaching up to grab her hips, lifting her until just the tip of my cock remained within her, and pulled her down again. It drove most of the rest of my cock into her, an inch or two left as her cervix was rammed by my crown. She squealed again, and then I allowed her a few minutes to work on fucking her pelvis down until my cock slipped behind her cervix and her cunt finally stretched to take me. I could feel Bull’s eyes on the place where my cock disappeared into her tiny pussy, amazement and arousal warring with his shame at enjoying the rape of someone, a friend, who was not only entirely unwilling, but in pain.

And then I made her begin stroking her clit, still moving her pussy on my cock, adding in a spike of psychic arousal. A few more strokes and she came apart, shouting the word no, even as cum surged out around my cock and her entire body convulsed. And then I summoned my magic, using some lightning to shock her tits, playing it around her clit piercing, drawing out her orgasm and the tight fluttering of her sheath on my cock. I came, filling her with my seed, groaning in completion, while she cried.

Lifting her off my cock, I turned to Bull. “You want some of that?” He nodded, helplessly. “Personally, I can’t wait to see what it’s like to tie with her.”

“You can’t!” he gasped, despite the surge of arousal I could feel.

“Why not? Works with humans, though they need healing after. Solas assures me elf pussies are every bit as capable.”

His skeptical expression, and Sera’s look of fear as she noticed his enormous cock twitch at the mention of it, gave me an idea. I ushered the Qunari to lay down on his back on my enormous bed, then made Sera crawl over him, knees straddling his head, her face pressed to his naked belly. I pushed her cunt down, and a drop of my cum dripped into his waiting mouth; turned on by the sight, I made him lick her little cunt with his broad tongue.

She shivered when he nudged her clit piercing, begging softly as his enormously long, thick tongue pressed against her tight opening, sucking out all the mixed cum. He kept going, barely able to penetrate her hymen with his moist appendage, then concentrating on her clit until she came, shuddering and thrashing against his greedy mouth.

When she was done, I made her return the favour, leaning down to take his erection into her mouth and then deep into her throat. Bull gasped as she swallowed around his length, and I grinned.

“Now watch,” I told him, climbing up on the bed behind Sera. I leaned over the elf, and Bull had a close-up view of her pussy as my cock breached the thick ring of tissue surrounding her entrance. I enjoyed her muffled cries and useless thrashing as I fucked deeper until I bumped my cock into her cervix. I continued thrusting like that for a while, forcing her deeper onto Bull’s cock with each thrust. His breath ghosted over my balls, and I could feel his tongue snake out to tease around the area where we were joined, licking up the combined cum, and I moaned. Finally ready, and so close, I held Sera’s hips, lined my cock up with the opening in the cervix I was usually forcing myself past, and this time, with one massive shove, I pushed myself through, ramming my cockhead deep into her womb and burying my knot in her pussy.

Bull came at the sight. I could feel him shudder, then thrust up into the mouth above him, his shame practically radiating off him as Sera gagged and choked as she tried to scream.

I’d never felt anything so tight or exquisite on my cock, and my roar overwhelmed even her screams of pain as I thrust a few more times to seat myself properly before spurting buckets of cum straight into her womb. I stayed tied for a long time, the tightness intense, my knot initially unable to deflate. When it finally did, I pulled out and collapsed to my side, healing Sera’s cervix just as her hymen closed over the gaping tear I’d made.

Rearranging ourselves on the bed, Bull and I curled up on either side of the petite elf, who laid still, staring at the ceiling, tears trickling down her face. Bull stroked her tits softly, expression amazed and disgusted all at once. He leaned down to suckle at one breast, and I did the same on the opposite side; she sighed. She was quite unprepared when he bit her, hard enough to bruise though he didn’t break the skin, and she screeched, trying to pull away.

Bull looked at me helplessly. “How can I want this? I know it’s rape, that she doesn’t even like men, that I shouldn’t…she’s my friend, and yet I want to fuck her and hurt her, over and over.”

I grinned. “Welcome to my entire life, Bull.”

He looked into my eyes. “Why are you doing this? Why her, why me?”

“Because I can. Because it turns me on. Making you want her like this, making her take it…I could almost cum just thinking about it. And you haven’t even seen the best parts yet. You haven’t fucked her pussy or felt her spasm around your knot. You haven’t felt the power of forcing her to orgasm after unwanted orgasm on your fingers or your cock. You haven’t felt her cunt heal around you, allowing you to stretch it anew with each fuck. And together, we can have her plugged so tight our cum starts coming out her mouth. Can you imagine the pleasure of you being tied in her pussy while I’m in her ass?

“And one of these days, we’ll get her with child. I don’t even care if it’s yours or mine. Her body will swell obscenely, her tits will get huge, and once she gives birth, we can have fresh cream straight from the source any time we want it. Can you imagine how cute a half-Qunari, half-elven baby will be?”

Sera had started crying as I spoke, and she was sobbing by the end; Bull was staring at his hand as he stroked her bruised tits, his cock fully hard again as he saw the vision in his mind. He lifted one of her legs over his hip, and I pulled the other over mine as he began to explore her cunt with his fingers. He tugged on the clit ring, playing with it and making her gasp, before gently driving one finger into her tight cunt. She stiffened as he broke through her hymen, and he groaned at the tight, wet heat of her cunt.

With an apologetic sigh, he shifted himself between her thighs, pulling her legs around his hips, and lined himself up with her cunt before spearing into her depths. He fucked her slowly, licking the tears off her face as she cried in pain. Finally, at my nod, he lined himself up and buried his knot in her pussy, hammering his cock through her cervix. He shuddered and came, helplessly, experience a knot orgasm for the first time probably in years; she screamed again before finally, probably mercifully, passing out. I healed her cervix, after, and her hymen healed itself.

She woke in the morning to the feeling of a mouth on her cunt; I had used my bond to call Leliana up to my chambers and made the bard clean out her pussy with her lips and tongue. After her first orgasm, I had Leliana keep going, licking the elf to another orgasm, and then another and another. Her clit ring made it easier, and Sera was soon almost insensate from back-to-back orgasms. I kept Leliana at it until the pretty rogue was begging for it to stop, and then allowed Leliana to wipe the cum off her face and leave us.

Only then did the rogue notice the two very large erections pointed directly at her, and she shuddered in fear. I had Bull roll onto his back, lifting the petite elf up and lowering her into his lap. He held his cock upright as I lowered her, and she groaned in pain as his cock slid deep into her soaked channel.

I allowed him to fuck her for a moment, lifting her up and dropping her back down on his cock, while I summoned the mana required to provide ample grease for my cock. I’d double-penetrated women before – Cassandra and Josephine, as recent examples – but never when the second cock was also a Qunari. And never with an elf. But Solas had assured me it was possible, and I intended to test that theory.

I slicked my cock up well with the grease, then approaching Sera from behind, used my fingers to apply some of the grease to her asshole, pressing one finger slowly into her ass to spread more of it around. Sera whined in complaint with my finger there, while Bull groaned appreciatively. She immediately began begging, offering everything but her firstborn in exchange for leaving her ass alone; I withdrew my finger and replaced it with the tip of my cock.

Bull and I exchanged glances, and then I felt him reach around, getting a grip on each of the elf’ ass cheeks and spreading them as wide as they could go; I gripped her hips, holding her down ruthlessly, and then slowly, inexorably, drove my hard cock through her sphincter.

Sera could hardly breathe to scream, apparently winded from the pain or the shock. Her ass was the tightest thing I’d ever been in, and she squeezed my cock painfully as her muscles spasmed. Bull cursed as her pussy got even tighter around his cock, and I had to use a bit of magic to stave off his orgasm. I pressed until I had a few inches buried in her rectum, then withdrew slightly and fucked back in even harder.

Apparently this loosened the hold on Sera’s vocal cords, and she stopped gaping like a fish to let out an unholy scream. I thrust several more times until my cock was buried, my knot pressed against her obscenely stretched brown ring. I didn’t try to tie with her, but Bull and I established a rhythm, working together and fucking the elf in tandem, groaning in pleasure at the tight squeeze and her cries every time we bottomed out. Finally Bull met my gaze with a desperate look that I immediately understood; I nodded, gripped the elf’s hips again, gave him a moment to get lined up, and then slammed her cunt down onto his cock.

He tied with her amidst a chorus of screams, moans, and grunts; her almost unbearably tight ass had become a trap and I couldn’t move, but her spasming muscles pushed me over the top and I came, shooting spurt after spurt helplessly into her ass. Bull shuddered and groaned under her as his essence drained directly into her womb. I wasn’t able to withdraw until his knot deflated, so I spent the few minutes reaching around, playing with Sera’s clit ring, jolting her with tiny shocks of lightning to the clit and nipples until she came, crying and writhing in pain as her pussy and ass clenched. He finally slipped out and so did I, healing her cervix and ass before the three of us collapsed into a puddle and fell back asleep.

Bull and Sera became my most frequent bed companions after that night; we would mostly take turns fucking her pussy, ass, or throat, frequently tying with her while forcing her to orgasm. She stopped fighting it before a week had passed, saving her struggles for those times we took her pussy and ass at the same time, but even that stopped as it became clear it was futile. I would sometimes bring one of the female staff to bed with us, allowing the girls to lick each other while I fucked one and Bull the other; Sera eventually even began looking forward to that.

I did, finally, fuck Bull one night; I made him bend over, Sera underneath him with his cock buried in her pussy as I entered him slowly, carefully. Qunari, whether male or female, are made to withstand Qunari knots, and though he grunted when I tied with his ass, it wasn’t unduly painful for him. He came into Sera while I emptied into his spasming bowel, feeling like I’d come home. It wasn’t as erotic as when I fucked my other lovers, getting off on their pain, but it was comforting. And Bull minded less than he’d thought; I didn’t do it often, but it was sometimes a soothing balm when I was distressed, and he let me when I needed it.

 


	6. Visitors

Chapter 6: Visitors

Skyhold had a constant stream of nobility wandering through, most of whom I’d more-or-less ignored since we had found the place, letting Josephine deal with them however she saw fit.

Until we defeated Corypheus, however, I truly didn’t understand how minor those nobles were in the bigger scheme of things. Once the Breach had been closed, and Corypheus destroyed, there were questions about the role of the Inquisition in Thedas, and the highest ranking nobles and military leaders from every country began flocking to Skyhold to develop alliances, or try to tear down the Inquisition.

We had solid support from the Chantry – my good ‘friend’ Vivienne becoming Divine certainly ensured that we would have no challenge from the main religion on Thedas – and the Orlesian Empress was well aware that she owed her throne directly to the Inquisition. Orlais’ civil war had cost the country most of its military might, and she was in no position to challenge the validity of the Inquisition even had she wanted to.

The other countries, however, had no such compunctions. Ferelden had started making noises about the Inquisition being a foreign army of Ferelden soil, questioning whether we wouldn’t be disbanding soon, almost coming out and asking us to pay rent; the Free Marches had been trying to renegotiate the trade agreements we’d long-since hammered out, using the excuse that we were no longer needed to attempt to extort us for more money for our supplies. Prince Vael, from Starkhaven, especially made repeated queries about when we would fold back under Chantry supervision. The Nevarrans had assembled some forces on their southern borders and harbors, ‘just in case’, going to the extent of leaving their northern borders with Tevinter short of men, and the Antivans had begun sending Crows to assassinate me and other important members of the Inquisition. None had managed to get far, but the attempts kept happening. Orzammar was dragging their heels negotiating a Lyrium contract, the Merchant Guilds were waiting with baited breath to see what everyone else did before they declared any sort of loyalty, and even Briala, the not-so-politic lover of Empress Celene, was threatening an elven revolution.

So none of the nations had declared war or made moves that could be pointed to as an act of war, but many were threatening the peace we had worked so hard to preserve for them. And to get what they wanted, they began sending first dignitaries, and when I ignored them as I usually did, the big names themselves began showing up at our gates.

Initially I was polite but disinterested, having no more desire to play Thedosian politics than I had to play the lute. I left the problems to Josephine to sort out. But no matter how hard I tried to stay above it all, little things, tiny, aggravating details would pull me in. We were at risk of losing the Inquisition, and that I could not accept.

I was on the verge of a murder, while speaking with a high ranking ambassador – who was apparently a Prince, but there were lots of those – from Antiva, when a paper cut released some of his blood, and my blood magic honed in on that without any intention. The moment my senses came in contact with the blood, however, I became aware of the swirling confusion that was the Ambassador’s emotions. I couldn’t identify or understand many – people are very complex, after all – but some were obvious. Especially one: a barely concealed lust for a member of the Inquisition. I used the smallest amount of blood magic to probe that further, and discovered something that gave me pause; the ambassador had an overwhelming desire to dominate Cassandra.

I plucked through the emotions and thoughts associated with that desire, to discover that the ambassador’s family had a long-standing feud with the Pentaghast dynasty of Nevarra, and the rather kinky-minded ambassador wanted to act that out his revenge in a very carnal fashion.

It was the sort of stray thought anyone can have from time to time, something someone has no intention of ever indulging, but my brand of perversion drew me to it, and it gave me an idea. What if that urge could be capitalized on?

I cut my conversation with the ambassador short without murdering the man, and then dragged Josephine into my office to tell her what I’d learned. “What if,” I wondered aloud, “the ambassador could be made to act upon such a desire? And what if he were to get caught? Rape of an Inquisition member, especially Nevarran royalty, would ruin him. We’d have him just where we wanted – he’d give us whatever we asked for to ensure our silence.”

The more we discussed it, the more we realised it could very well work. At dinner that night, I barely ate, working instead on worming my way into the ambassador’s head while he stuffed his face with roast pheasant. I found the desire for Cassandra and amplified it, increasing the importance of the emotion in his mind ten-fold. And then I found the filter, that part of someone’s mind who reminds them when something is a very bad idea – and in this one area only, I turned it off.

And then I began working on Cassandra. Josephine had convinced her to wear a dress, of all things, and I seated her next to the ambassador, having given her instructions to act coy and demure, to allow him to think she was weak and unprotected. She smiled at him from under her longer, growing hair – Varric’s demand – and I made sure a blush appeared on her cheeks every time he looked at her. I had her artlessly, ‘accidentally’ exposing herself, leaning toward him and giving him a good look down her cleavage, and then later, accidentally catching the hem of her skirt on her bracelet after reaching down to absentmindedly scratch her ankle, and showing off the long expanse of toned legs underneath.

By the end of dinner, he was practically salivating. He asked her to show him around, which I made her acquiesce to, and then insisted he walk her back to her quarters. I followed under a veil, watching. Once outside of her room, he forced his way inside when she turned her back to open the door.

Cassandra could have defeated him in combat with both hands behind her back, had him disabled before he knew what hit him, but instead I made her respond like a frightened young girl. She backed away from him until she hit the far wall, asked him in a squeaky voice to leave, and cried big fat tears when he threatened her unless she let him have his way with her.

He reached out and ran his hand down her cleavage, calling her a slut as he tugged her neckline until a breast popped out, and then gasped as the nipple ring Varric had pierced her with came into view. He grabbed it and twisted, calling her a whore and worse, justifying his actions. He ripped the bodice of her dress, making the other tit pop out, and immediately engulfed the nipple and ring with his mouth, sucking and biting with abandon.

Cassandra tried half-heartedly to push him away, crying and begging him to stop, which of course only inflamed him further. He reached down and pulled up on the fabric of her dress, questing beneath it until he found her cunt, naked without any smalls, and damp. He thrust two fingers inside her hard, making her cry out, and then began finger-fucking her enthusiastically while she shuddered and complained that he was hurting her.

After a few minutes, he pulled his hand out, wiping the moisture on her cheek, then slapped her face and spun her away from him, tripping her at the same time so she landed face down on the bed. He loomed over her, a big hand in the middle of her back holding her down while he fished his cock out of his trousers with the other hand; he then pulled her dress up over her head, kicked her feet further apart, leaned over her, and fucked himself hard into her pussy with one firm thrust.

He was much smaller than my cock, smaller than Varric’s or even Solas’, so accommodating him was no problem for Cassandra, however I made her act like it was the biggest one she’d ever taken, squealing and carrying on at the invasion. Uncaring, he began a fast, furious rhythm pounding into her pussy, and I knew it was my cue.

I slipped out of the room using the veil, then knocked firmly on her door. No one answered right away, and I heard a cry muffled through the thick wood; like the hero I was supposed to be, I kicked the door open and shouted “What’s happening here?”

The ambassador, pants around his ankles, spun around, pulling his cock from Cassandra’s pussy, and tried to cover himself at the same time his cum sprayed out, some landing on his pants, some the carpet, and some Cassandra’s back. Cassandra, for her part, had tears streaming down her face, a bruise swelling one eye shut and her pussy in the air, swollen and angry. Her tits hung out of her dress; she looked exactly like a victim of a rape, as I’d planned.

I physically restrained the ambassador with the rope I knew Varric regularly used on the Seeker, which happened to be coiled over the back of her chair, and then helped her clean up. Once she was decent, I had her tell me the story as it happened – both of us pretending I didn’t know. Cassandra gave a performance worthy of an Orlesian Minstrel, with a little bit of magical help. Given that I’d caught him fucking a crying, bruised Cassandra, he had to admit to what he’d done.

After that it was easy. I threatened to send him home along with a letter to his family, explaining that he destroyed Antiva’s treaty with the Inquisition for a quick fuck. It would ruin his chances at any sort of advancement, never mind being seen by the Inquisition as an act of war; we’d have all the excuse we needed to send an armed force to pacify the country. In addition, I would give his name to the Seeker order to seek further vengeance. He begged me not to ruin him, and reluctantly agreed to my demands in return: no more Crows, no more mucking about with the treaties, no suggesting that the Inquisition should disband. He was to become our most ardent supporter in Antiva, campaigning for acceptance and favorable treaties.

I sent him back to his room with soiled pants and a deep shame – for being caught, more than for doing it in the first place, I assumed – and then turned and fucked Cassandra’s pussy hard, tying with her and then bringing her to one climax after another with my magic and my hand on her clit ring. Feeling possessive, I pulled out, grabbed the whip from her drawer where I knew it lived permanently, and had her present her pussy, tits, and ass for whipping to punish her for ‘allowing a man to fuck her without permission’. Her objection that I had made her do it and her incredulous expression did not deter me in the least. I whipped her ‘til she was sobbing out apologies, screaming for mercy, and then I fucked her ass. While I tied with her, I reminded her who she belonged to – me, and by extension, Varric – and whose orders she followed. I made her promise it, swear it, scream it before filling her full of my cum.

The next day, Josephine approached me with someone at her side who I didn’t recognize, a dark-haired woman with a Nevarran accent. She took me aside and asked me to present the woman to the ambassador, pretending she was a prostitute (she was a soldier, but I could enthrall her to act like a prostitute if necessary), as a stand-in for what he wanted to do to Cassandra. Confused, I asked the Antivan what that was about, and she told me she’d thought about it and wasn’t convinced the threat of an accusation of rape would be enough to keep the ambassador loyal long-term. However, he had no heirs as yet, and she had administered the soldier a strong fertility potion whipped up by Morrigan. If the woman managed to conceive before the ambassador left, we would have long-term leverage against his good behaviour – his first heir.

The girl, named Dina, was pretty, and vaguely resembled Cassandra; her voice, while not as commanding as the Seeker, had the same accent. She was not happy with her assigned role in the little charade, unsurprisingly. And she was a virgin, which was a slight problem. I took her to my room and raped her pussy (without coming in her – we didn’t need a half-Qunari baby from her), her ass, and her mouth in quick succession, teaching her how to fake orgasm and move to maximize the man’s pleasure, and then I pierced her tits and her clit like Cassandra; after, I healed her so she wouldn’t have pain but not helping her tighten up again. A whore would be expected to be somewhat loose.

I enthralled her, made her believe she was a prostitute, but expected to act somewhat coy and demure. She was to allow Josephine to get her cleaned up, dressed and made up, and then give herself to the Antivan for the duration of his stay. I gave her a healthy desire for sex, with him in particular, to make it easier. Her goal was to make him fuck her as many times as she could coax him into before he left.

Josephine got her dressed in a gown that was somehow sexy without revealing much, and I escorted her to the ambassador’s quarters after supper. I introduced them, watching his eyes rake over her figure, telling him I thought he might appreciate some ‘company’ for the cold nights. I told him not to do anything that would cause permanent damage, and then left her there – or at least, he thought I did. Instead I disappeared behind a veil to watch for a while.

He basically picked up where he’d left off with Cassandra, pushing her onto the bed face down, pulling up her dress, and fucking her pussy from behind; he pulled her hair and called her Cassandra, then tugged her upright so she was kneeling in front of him, his cock still buried. He ripped her dress so he could get at her tits, squeezing and pinching them, pulling on the rings while making her beg for mercy.

He came inside her, and I almost laughed when he began telling her how he was going to fuck a baby into her, giving him a Nevarran Prince for an offspring. I knew he was in his fantasy, surely expecting that any prostitute was either barren or taking precautions, but he had no idea how right he was.

He told her to get naked, then get him hard again; I slipped out while she complied, happy that plenty of cum would be deposited in the girl’s cunt.

We got her report the next morning; the ambassador had fucked her cunt once more in the night, and again first thing in the morning; he instructed her to be naked in his bed and waiting for him after the midday meal. Josephine administered another fertility potion – without telling the girl what it was, of course – and we sent her back to him.

He stayed for three more days before leaving back to Antiva. He’d fucked poor Dina a dozen or more times during that time, and we had confirmation within a few weeks that she was expecting.

I undid the magic making her believe she was a whore, and kept her isolated from any men until the pregnancy was confirmed; I fucked her in celebration, careful not to damage her cervix, then gave her to Cullen to use and take care of until she gave birth. He appreciated having pussy to fuck whenever he wanted; Solas had disappeared in the wake of Corypheus’ defeat, and he’d lost his submissive cum-slave. So when Dorian wasn’t fucking Cullen, Cullen was fucking Dina.

Over the months, several more nobles arrived and we made the same arrangements for each. It was a bit frightening to know that most of the nobles from around Thedas were even more depraved than me.

One of the Nevarrans wanted Josephine, and after being caught mid-rape, an alternate female was found and eventually impregnated. Several of the more supposedly devout wanted Vivienne, who had yet to take her vows but had been confirmed as the next Divine; they were especially apologetic when they came to their senses, offering reparations both to the Chantry and the Inquisition.

Two dwarves – the King, Bhelen and one of his lackeys – were basically only interested in elves. The two of them were allowed to corner Sera and double-team her; I got the cheapest Lyrium contract anyone could ever have imagined after that. After I confirmed that half-elven, half-dwarven children basically looked like dwarves, an elven servant was found to warm Bhelen’s bed after some magical coercion.

One of the dwarven merchant-Princes had gone after scout Harding, and lacking many female dwarves in the ranks, we allowed him to fuck her a handful of times, impregnating her, before ‘catching’ them.

There was an enterprising Tevinter Magister who thought to use blood magic of his own to fuck the Iron Bull, some sort of strange perversion about dominating a former Ben Hassrath, but with my own magic in place, Bull was able to resist and turn it around, fucking the Magister and threatening to expose not only his proclivity towards men, but also to spread it around that he had been dominated by a savage Qunari – and liked it.

Prince Sebastian Vael was a hard nut to crack, at first; he was determined to remain celibate, despite taking his place on the Starkhaven throne, and despite the demand from his subjects for an heir, he was holding fast. He was a sanctimonious, holier-than-thou prick, though, and I was even more determined to break him with sex. Varric let slip how he had been in love with Marian Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, even though she had been in a relationship with the abomination known as Anders, and how angry he’d been when she’d let the mage live; a look-alike for the dark-haired rogue was found, enthralled, dolled up like a two-copper whore, made to cum again and again until her pussy fairly gushed with her juices, and left naked, blindfolded, and bound with rope in his bed with a whip lying nearby.

I watched that one from behind my veil; watched him at first rush to her as though to help, then recoil when he briefly thought it was actually Marian Hawke. Despite how brief it was, the confusion stirred his anger, and I could feel it emanating from him; I carefully pushed that emotion, making him want to make her pay, to punish her. I fogged his logic somewhat, so that while he knew it wasn’t actually Hawke, he wasn’t differentiating between the real thing and the look-alike on his bed.

He rolled the woman onto her front, picked up the whip, and began lashing her ass with it, picking up steam as he went and she squirmed and cried out. I added a little bit of arousal for her, every now and then, so once in a while when he landed a blow, instead of begging for mercy, she would moan, long and low and sinful. It pissed him off, even as it turned him on, and he started expanding from landing blows solely on her ass. Soon he was whipping her thighs, then he rolled her over and began on her cunt and her tits. She began howling in pain, crying for the Maker to save her, which only sent the Prince on a diatribe about how, if the Maker wouldn’t save Grand Cleric Elthina, he certainly would not make an exception for the miserable bitch responsible for the Grand Cleric’s death.

Dropping the whip, he dropped his hands to his victim’s sodden crotch, as though just noticing for the first time that she was soaking wet; he fucked two fingers into her tender pussy, calling her a slut, asking her if she’d come to him fresh after fucking Anders, if there was another man’s cum pouring out of her cunt. He squeezed and pinched her clit until she screamed, then informed her that it didn’t matter, that Anders wasn’t there to save her now, and that it was his turn to fuck her.

“I’ll have what I want of ye,” he declared in his thickest brogue, “before ye go to the Void, and there’s nothing that abomination can do to stop me.”

He unlaced his pants, leaning over her and driving his cock into her pussy, shuddering as he felt carnal pleasure again for the first time in years. He rammed into her hard, making her moan and cry as he rubbed against her striped pussy, squeezing her tits painfully. It didn’t take long – unsurprising, for the first time in so long – before he groaned and filled her cunt. He collapsed down onto her, sobbing in relief and grief both. “Ye should have chosen me, Mari,” he whispered. “I was always the better man.”

After a few minutes, he finally dragged himself off of her and untied her. He appeared ready to let her go, so I took control and had her keep the blindfold, climbing onto the bed on all fours, wiggling her ass invitingly as his seed dripped down her thigh. “You were never the better man,” I made her say. “Look at you. Can’t even properly satisfy me? Perhaps I should go and find Anders to get the job done.”

With a cry of rage, Sebastian stripped off the rest of his clothes, climbed onto the bed behind her, and rammed his cock back into her pussy. “Don’t say his name to me,” he growled, grabbing a handful of her long brown hair and using it to pull her onto him viciously. “I’ll fuck him right out of your head, fuck ye ‘til ye can’t walk. We’ll see who satisfies ye.”

He hammered her from behind for a long time, pulling her up against him to squeeze and pinch her nipples, reaching down to cruelly twist her clit, berating her for liking it rough. I gave her some arousal with each cruelty, so that she was alternately crying out and moaning, shaking like a leaf in his arms as she knelt, just this side of orgasm. He skillfully kept her balanced there – perhaps the rumours of his wild youth weren’t entirely exaggerated? – for an eternity as he fucked her and hurt her, until he couldn’t hold out any longer and he came deep inside her cunt. He bit her shoulder, squeezing her striped tits and swollen slit one more time triggering her orgasm. He shuddered as she came apart around him and then collapsed on her when she fell forward, panting.

When he slid out of her pussy and onto his back beside her, she turned and cleaned his cock with her tongue, slurping with abandon in an effort to get him hard again. Satisfied she was going to be successful, I left her there overnight.

The next day he sent her on her way, so after supper I had her sneak back into his room and climb into his bed naked, blindfolded again to hide her eyes, which were the most jarringly different than the real Hawke’s. The following morning she reported that he allowed her to stay but it took all her best efforts to coax him into fucking her once.

I used some blood magic the following day to discover he’d developed some overwhelming guilt, between his abuse of the girl, his failure to remain celibate as he promised himself, and his misplaced rage at Hawke. He spent half the day in the little chapel off the garden, praying. I had Leliana sneak in to listen in, and she came out with the insight that he felt the need to be punished. We put our heads together and came up with a plan.

That night I plied him with a large amount of wine, a variety Varric assured me he was particularly fond of, mixed with a stimulant and aphrodisiac combination helpfully provided by Morrigan, and used my magic to fuzz his mind even a little more. When he stumbled back to his room, with my help, I followed him into the room, locking the door; Sebastian turned to find the Hawke look-alike already naked and waiting for us.

I reminded him I was the Herald of Andraste, and told him that she had sent me there to provide Sebastian’s punishment for not doing more to save Elthina, for violating his vows, for not stopping Anders sooner, and that Hawke also had to be submitted to the same punishment; between the wine and the blood magic, this made sense to the befuddled Prince and he actually knelt and thanked me for understanding his need. He crawled to me and unlaced my trousers, gasping in shock and fear at the size of my engorged prick; reluctantly he kissed the head and swiped his tongue over the slit in the top while whispering prayers. He stripped, as directed, and then knelt at the edge of the bed, upper body resting on the mattress with his luscious ass presented. I proceeded to whip his ass, berating him and belittling him the entire time, and despite the pain the Prince’s cock hardened and began leaking precum while he was beaten.

I rolled him onto his back, legs spread and cock and balls on display, telling him this was punishment for his treatment of Hawke the first night, and proceeded to whip his nipples, his stomach, even his cock and balls, though I was careful not to damage anything. He screamed in pain even as he begged for more, and to my amazement his cock hardened further under the abuse.

Once he was fully hard, I informed him he had to be punished for his sexual sins, to have the evil exorcised, and to that end, I would fuck his ass until he orgasmed over and over to expunge the impure thoughts. Hawke also needed to be fucked to drive out her sins, so we would kill two birds with one stone. The Hawke imposter laid on the bed, pulling Sebastian to her and engulfing his cock with her pussy, while I climbed behind the man and fucked deeply into his ass amidst a chorus of groans and whimpers.

I began shafting the Prince’s ass, which in turn drove Sebastian’s cock into the woman below him; he was tight, but quite clearly no anal virgin. He whimpered at the pain, but I could feel his emotions through the blood magic I’d used on him, and the pain merged with his guilt and shame and desire to such a degree that even I couldn’t separate the emotions from each other. Between that and the stimulation to his prostate, it took very little time before he gasped and came, filling the cunt of the Hawke look-alike.

I didn’t stop, however, continuing to drive into him, which rubbed his now-soft cock against Hawke’s pussy, and slowly he hardened again before she slipped him back inside her sheath. By the next orgasm, his cock was slightly raw as was the pussy he was fucking; I sent a slight healing wave through both, forced a stamina potion down his throat which hardened his cock again, and then the fucking continued.

When I finally tied into his ass, he screamed in pain and then promptly actually thanked me; I grabbed and wrenched one of the girl’s tits as I emptied myself in his ass, and her scream set off his own orgasm as well. Afterwards we all collapsed, and I made the Prince clean my cock with his tongue. I told him he owed the poor Hawke look-alike for accepting all of his abuse, and that his way of paying her back would be to use his cock, hands, and mouth to make her cum a handful of times each day until he left.

I reminded him before he left that his reputation for fairness and piety was destroyed, and if he didn’t want the world to know how he beat and raped a defenseless girl and begged the Qunari Inquisitor to fuck him, he’d best turn around his attitude about the Inquisition. He promised his support, sent a unit of troops to bolster our numbers, and provided a nice financial incentive to forget his trespasses as well. It turned out the events were even beneficial to Starkhaven; the Prince took a wife, shortly after returning home, a submissive dark-haired noble girl half his age, and proceeded to work on an heir as often as he could get it up.

Josephine came to me, after a while, informing me that her betrothal was moving forward; I was floored. She and Blackwall had openly been sharing quarters since I’d let them out of the brothel room, and I was shocked she hadn’t made other arrangements to break the betrothal. I spoke with Blackwall, who was dejected but accepted that she deserved more than a disgraced former Orlesian soldier could give her; Josephine herself was heartbroken, but accepted the duty to her family. She informed me the wedding would have to happen soon, so the child she carried currently could be presumed to be the heir of Lord Otranto.

I forbid her from going off to get married, insisting she bring him to Skyhold and allowing us to host the wedding. I wanted to meet the man and evaluate for myself whether the wedding would go forward. In a couple of weeks the man turned up in Skyhold with an entourage of snooty nobles. He was the worst sort of nobility – stunningly physically attractive, but conceited, self-centered, and selfish. I hated him on first sight, and Josephine looked decidedly pale as she considered her future with the peacock.

However, it took only a day or so before I was able to determine that most of it was a front. The man was desperately unhappy, hoping a wedding to a complete stranger would solve his happiness problems, and, it turned out, was entirely homosexual, though deep in denial. I hadn’t wanted Josephine to leave the Inquisition anyway, nor had I wanted to watch her or Blackwall heartbroken, and now it was patently obvious that both Otranto and the ambassador would be miserable married to each other.

I was happy to use, abuse, and torture my people, but no one else would be allowed to hurt them.

I made a plan, flirting with Otranto, plying him with wine and compliments until I got his agreement to come up to my quarters with me. I seduced him, dragging him into bed with me before using my cock and blood magic to bring him to orgasm over and over. I was careful to not allow him to think it was anything other than sex, but proved to him again and again that marriage to a woman would not make him happy.

He was still bound to his family’s wishes, however, so in a fit of desperation, I called Blackwall, Josephine, and Otranto into a meeting in Josphine’s office. I forced everyone to disrobe, then made Blackwall pull Josephine down into her office chair, crawl between her legs, and proceed to lick her pussy right in front of the Antivan Lord. I allowed him to watch for a while, pointing out his complete lack of arousal at the sight, and noticing that Blackwall’s hard cock was the only part of the scene that interested him. He wasn’t even jealous of another man touching his fiancée. And then I bent him over Josephine’s desk and proceeded to fuck his ass, driving myself into him until I crammed my knot into his tight channel and he screamed and came, depositing cum all over Josephine’s desk and the papers there – the top one of which was her marriage contract.

Josephine watched us in fascination while Blackwall brought her to orgasm; my knot slipped out of Otranto’s ass, and I offered him the option of fucking Josephine’s pussy or Blackwall’s ass, or being fucked by Blackwall. He chose to fuck Blackwall, though halfway through they switched as the submissive Antivan discovered he needed a cock in his ass to really enjoy himself.

The wedding contract was voided happily by both parties, and then Josephine began to stress about the wedding we had planned that was due to happen in a couple of days. I told her not to worry about it, and went ahead with my own plans, allowing everyone to believe the wedding was still on. However, when Josephine stepped anxiously forward in her beautiful wedding dress, stressing as she assumed they were about to publicly, humiliatingly break things off in front of everyone, instead of Otranto standing there, she saw Blackwall, dressed up in a formal suit, holding out his hand. Everyone cheered as the two were married, even Otranto, who’d begun openly flirting with Dorian before the ceremony.

Afterwards there was a banquet and dance, and I demanded that Josephine dance with me, using a veil to disguise when I pulled up her dress and played with her clit ring until she came in the middle of the dance floor, then dragged her and Blackwall aside briefly to double-team her, tying myself into her ass as he fucked her pussy for old-times’ sake.

I returned to the main hall in time to see Dorian possessively push Otranto out the door, grinding his crotch against the Antivan’s ass as they went up to Dorian’s quarters. I made a mental note to find the Lord a job in the Inquisition, then found Sera and the Iron Bull and dragged them to my own quarters for a good celebratory fuck.

The noble I enjoyed the most, however, was King Alistair of Ferelden. His wife, Habren, was apparently enormously pregnant with his fifth or sixth child and hadn’t accompanied him, so other than his guards, he was in Skyhold alone. He was one of the most concerning leaders to come through my halls, actually having a legitimate complaint about the Inquisition within Ferelden’s borders. I was desperate to find a way to manipulate him to our advantage.

I’d known he was coming, and had arranged for a suitable woman to be made available and enthralled already, as per Leliana and Morrigan’s descriptions of his preferences. I always enjoyed fucking the servant or soldier chosen until they were prepared for their duties.

It didn’t hurt that Alistair was, perhaps even more so than Cullen, the most attractive man I’d ever met. He was tall and broad-shouldered, had narrow hips and strong muscular legs visible even through his trousers, and it appeared that in ten years as a monarch he hadn’t lost his fighting physique. And Morrigan and Leliana had assured me his cock was proportional to the rest of him. Not only did I need him to change his attitude, but I wanted him for myself. I immediately understood exactly why the Hero of Ferelden had enthralled him in the first place.

He made it easy. He didn’t even try to disguise his leering at Leliana and Morrigan, and I realized he assumed they would still be enthralled by the Hero of Ferelden and completely submissive to him. With a tweak, I made them act as though it was true, looking afraid of what he might do to them. He also held more than a passing interest in Cullen, my Commander. I wasn’t sure if it was just his good looks, or something else, but the man was enormously aroused by the sight of Cullen in his civilian clothes.

It took very little prompting to ensure he decided to make a move – he’d planned on using Leli and Morrigan anyway, and adding in Cullen wasn’t hard to achieve – and the first night he pulled Leliana aside before bed. I made her go with him willingly, and then watched as he reached down into her trousers, fingering her aggressively while she shuddered in discomfort, telling her all about the things he planned to do to her and Morrigan while he was in Skyhold. He also told her he had plans for Cullen. He made her promise to get him something, a drug or potion to help subdue Cullen and make him compliant; I grinned to myself as I made her agree.

Tired from the travel, he let Leli go and I followed behind her. I went to one of the Inquisition’s alchemists and had them make up a harmless powder that could be added to someone’s drink; it would perhaps provide more stamina than the imbiber would normally have, but that was all. I gave it to Leliana and had her give it to the King, telling him it was a potent aphrodisiac and stimulant that would make the subject agreeable and compliant but horny.

He told her to keep it, assuring her she’d know when to use it on the former templar. At the mid-day meal, he asked formally if he could request a private dinner just with himself, Leliana, Morrigan, and Cullen, to catch up and talk about ‘old times’. I was sure he knew Cullen would be surprised at the invitation – they hadn’t known each other long, and Cullen was half-insane from being tortured by a desire demon at the time – but Alistair expected him to be too politic to refuse, and I allowed it, pretending ignorance to the degree of their acquaintance.

I made both women take out their clit and nipple rings, promising to re-pierce them if they couldn’t be reinserted afterwards. I also released the holds on their ability to have sexual pleasure, temporarily allowing them to respond the way Alistair would expect.

I had the servants set them up in a good-sized room, set up informally with throw pillows and cushions on the floor instead of a dinner table, and made sure they had plenty of wine. They were to be served traditional Ferelden food. I veiled myself on a cushion in a corner to watch.

The first part of the meal proceeded normally, if the conversation was somewhat stunted. I saw Leliana nod discreetly at Alistair and knew Cullen had been ‘poisoned’. As time went on, I had Cullen start acting a little drunk, at first, then begin leering at Leliana, who was wearing a tight-fitting top and leggings with a low-cut neckline. His conversation got even more stilted, and Alistair began to grin widely.

The King gestured to Leliana, who sighed reluctantly before parking herself in Cullen’s lap, making his eyes almost pop out of his head as she rubbed slightly up against his crotch. Cullen didn’t object when she brought his hands up to surround her tits, only squeezed them tight enough to make her gasp and pull her even more tightly against his hardening cock.

Alistair, for his part, had stripped Morrigan of the tiny pieces of material that constituted her top and was busily pinching and twisting her nipples; he demanded that she unlace his trousers and forced her down to wrap her tits around his engorged cock while licking the head like she’d done for me that one night in Skyhold’s garden.

Cullen watched them hungrily while grinding against Leliana’s ass; at Alistair’s urging, Leliana stripped and proceeded to turn and unwrap the compliant, aroused Commander from his own attire. Alistair’s eyes raked down Cullen’s naked form and his grin was almost feral.

Alistair had the girls kneel side by side on the carpet, upper bodies flush with the floor, faces turned to look at each other; he urged Cullen to get behind Leliana while he pressed up against Morrigan’s now-naked ass. Whispering instructions to the ‘drugged’ blond, he had them line themselves up at the same time and both fuck their cocks deep into the asses in front of them. The girls screeched in discomfort at the abrupt penetration without even lubrication of any sort, but both men were unaffected, driving their shafts in and out of the tender orifices with abandon.

Once both men had cum, they stayed hard; I’d heard about warden stamina and assumed that accounted for Alistair, while the stamina powder Cullen had ingested was helping him. The girls used their mouths to clean off both cocks, and then Alistair laid back against some cushions. Leliana had been shrinking back, trying to avoid notice behind Morrigan, but Alistair demanded she come and climb into his lap, sinking her pussy down on his engorged length. Once she was seated, he had Cullen fuck into her ass from behind, double-teaming the bard who was by then crying in pain. The two men found a rhythm, pounding ruthlessly into Leliana, while Morrigan was told to masturbate for the men to watch and enjoy.

Morrigan came just as both men shot their loads into the red-head, and she was forced to allow Leliana to straddle her face and lick the cum out of her pussy and ass while the men recovered. When she saw the two achingly hard erections pointed at her once Leliana had cum two or three times on her face, Morrigan seemed to understand she was next. She huddled into herself, looking defeated as Alistair gestured her to climb onto Cullen, who was also reclining on the cushions.

I watched with interest as Alistair moved in behind her, but rather than fuck himself into her recently stretched ass, the King stroked his hand down her spine and whispered “Remember this, Morrigan? I have missed you, though I doubt your pussy feels the same way about me.”

And then, to my astonishment, he pressed his cock up against Cullen’s, and slowly, so slowly, pressed into her pussy alongside Cullen’s considerable girth.

Morrigan screamed, her pussy stretching obscenely around two invading cocks, and Alistair held her hips as she thrashed; Cullen looked like he was being tortured by a demon again, and I realized he was trying to hold on, not to cum right away. I helped him out a little, pushing back his orgasm so he’d last a little longer.

Finally they began fucking the unfortunate witch, establishing a rhythm that had her shrieking every time they bottomed out. Their cocks rubbed together and Cullen groaned in sheer sexual bliss. The King began pinching Morrigan’s nipples as they fucked her, making her squirm even more. Before long, totally overstimulated, both men roared as they filled the witch’s cunt with their cum.

Cullen had gone soft, though Alistair remained surprisingly erect; he forced Leliana to lick the combined cum out of Morrigan, then pulled Cullen to sit in front of him, leaning back against the King’s broad chest. After a few minutes of watching the women, Alistair finally forced the women to pleasure each other, then made Cullen lay down on his back and pull his legs up and out to the side. Alistair, without lubrication, fucked himself into Cullen’s ass.

I made the Commander cry out like an anal virgin, begging and screaming for Alistair to stop; Alistair, who’d now cum three times in quick succession, was in no hurry and settled in for a long, languorous fuck.

I used the opportunity provided by Cullen’s shouts to ‘break in’ to the room, staff in hand as though looking for danger; taking in the debauchery, Cullen begging Alistair not to fuck him and the girls silently sobbing as they licked each other without pause, I paralyzed the group entirely, pulled Cullen away and had him explain, in his confused ‘drugged’ fashion what had happened, then made a show of using my magic to discover that he’d been poisoned. I sent him off to be seen to by the healers. Alistair was struggling against my spell, so I renewed it even stronger, not allowing him to speak or move at all.

I released the girls, made a show of examining them and ‘discovering’ the blood magic binding them to the King; I ‘broke’ the compulsion and allowed them to tell me what he’d forced them to do. I sent them off as well, leaving me alone in the room with the paralyzed King, still kneeling with his hard cock jutting out in front of him.

I sat in front of him, tapping my chin thoughtfully, then finally removed the paralysis above his neck only, allowing him to speak.

He tried, at first, to deny what his three victims had said, but my skeptical expression had him finally fade to silence. Finally, I spoke.

“Well, your Majesty, it seems we have a problem here. You are guilty of allowing blood magic, and making use of it, even if you aren’t capable of casting the spells yourself. You were also caught red-handed drugging and raping the Commander of the Inquisition.

“I’m quite sure your Landsmeet would not be so supportive of you were they to learn about these things. Mages may be free, now, but blood magic is still prohibited; I suspect Aeonar would be in your future. I imagine there would be many nobles in Ferelden happy to see the end to the Theirin dynasty on the throne.”

“You can’t,” he breathed, looking horrified. “I know I shouldn’t have, but… And I didn’t perform the magic, you know that. I was a templar once. Ferelden will be torn apart into civil war if I am deposed. It would be chaos. We’ve only just neared the end of rebuilding from the Blight! You cannot…”

“You should have thought about that before raping my staff and using blood magic, Alistair.” I purposefully left out the honorific. “I happen to think Ferelden might be better off with a monarch who’s a touch more…ethical. It’s too bad you executed Loghain; I wonder where Anora is now?”

He stared at me, unable to move, but despite that seemed to droop a little. “Alright, Inquisitor, what is it you want from me?”

“If you wish me to forget about this little problem, there will be a cost, your Majesty. Are you sure you wish to know?”

“Name your price. You know I have no choice.”

“Very well. I have two conditions. The first is obvious: your undying support for the Inquisition. You will declare Ferelden’s alliance to anyone who will listen. You will remind anyone who questions you what we have done for Thedas. You will cede the land around Skyhold and the keep itself to the Inquisition permanently, and you will give a levy of supplies and soldiers to us each year. That is my first condition.”

He sighed, frowning. “Very well. And the second?”

I grinned, reaching out to grasp his cock, squeezing it hard, making him gasp; paralysis spells prevent movement, not sensation. Then I reached around and patted his ass, groping it softly. “An eye for an eye, my King. You are a good looking man. You raped my Commander’s ass, tortured my staff, and in return, you will give up your ass to me, and accept any punishment I choose to give you.”

He growled, cursing under his breath. I laughed, knowing I had him. I squeezed his hard cock again, stroking it with my hand. “In private?” he asked. “No one else will ever know? For how long?”

“My staff will know. Those you wronged. I may allow some of them to take part in your punishment. But no one else, and they will never tell. And whenever I feel like it while you are here. Also, you will invite the Inquisition to come to Denerim at some point, I am certain, so perhaps again then. We shall see. In return, I will find you a ‘companion’ for the times when I am not with you for your use while here; I won’t have your libido harming any more of my people. You can hurt her or fuck her as you see fit.”

“I agree. Let’s get this over with, then.”

“Oh, no, my King. We will do this right. You require a bath and some rest, and I need to check on my people. I will send you someone to help you relax, and we will perhaps have a brunch together in my quarters tomorrow morning.”

He reluctantly agreed, and I released his paralysis, prepared for him to attack me; he didn’t, only glared at me balefully, dressed himself, and walked out.

I had Josephine send the girl to his rooms, and then called Leliana and Morrigan to mine. I fucked them each while re-piercing their nipples and clits, re-applied the blocks on sexual pleasure to limit them to me and each other, and then tied first with one then the other while torturing both with lightning across their newly tender piercings until they came in painful screaming orgasms over and over again.

I warned Morrigan that later we were going to have a discussion about her double-penetration, and she shuddered and nodded.

In the morning I received a report from the girl I’d send to Alistair’s rooms that he’d fucked her a handful of times overnight, abusing her nipples and clit angrily to relieve his rage at being caught.

Alistair was on-time to my room, and I encouraged him to be seated before serving us both a plate of breakfast. Warden appetites were famous and he didn’t fail to live up to the reputation. When we were done, he sat staring awkwardly at the floor, avoiding making eye contact. I almost laughed.

I rose and gestured for him to do the same, then told him we might as well get the awkwardness out of the way right off the bat. I told him to strip, then climb on the bed, kneeling, facing me, and masturbate.   He shot me an angry look but complied, stripping down efficiently and kneeling where I pointed. He took his soft cock in his hand and began stroking it, but appeared to be having some trouble while being watched by me.

I taunted him a bit before deciding to intimidate him a bit more. I slowly stripped, revealing my large, semi-hard cock to the man in front of me. He gasped, briefly praying under his breath, and I grinned. I laid down beside him on the bed, gestured towards my groin, and said one word: “Suck.”

He tried to refuse, telling me he hadn’t agreed to oral sex, so I told him I’d already written the letters accusing him of blood magic and rape, and had them ready to go out by bird at a moment’s notice. He growled, but leaned over and tentatively touched his tongue to the head of my cock.

I let him take his time, enjoying the slow build while he licked me softly and tried to avoid tasting my precum. Fully hard, I wanted more, and finally I demanded again: “I said, suck.”

He reluctantly opened his mouth and the crown of my cock slipped inside; he groaned at the discomfort, but finally began sucking gently on my cock. I gave him a second, but when nothing else seemed forthcoming, I finally got pissed. “If you aren’t sucking my cock like a two-copper whore in ten seconds, I swear to the Maker I will make you pay.”

That seemed to get through, and he began slowly bobbing his head on my cock, suckling and stroking the slit with his tongue when he pulled back. He hadn’t taken me very deep, but the sensation was fantastic and knowing that I had this kind of power over the King of a Ferelden made up for his lack of skill, at least for a while.

Finally I reached down, threading my hands into his short blond hair, and after his next inhalation, I shoved down, battering my cock into the back of his throat, making him gag. I did that a handful of times, lifting and pushing him on and off my cock, sliding into his throat despite his protests, until I finally came, spurting jet after jet of cum in his mouth. He gagged and almost threw up, but looking at my unforgiving face, he held it back and swallowed.

I hadn’t gone soft, as usual, and I saw Alistair staring at my knot in horror; I decided I was really too horny not to introduce him to the thrill of a Qunari knot, the hard way. I made him lay on his back, legs pulled up submissively, and I greased up my cock quickly before pressing it against his brown star. “This will hurt,” I affirmed for him, and then without mercy, rammed my cock through his sphincter. He shouted in pain, his ass delightfully tight spasming around my girth. “Been a while?” I asked, and he nodded then looked away. I started fucking myself in, faster and longer strokes as I spared his ass no courtesy.

My cock brushed against his prostate over and over, and his cock, which hadn’t hardened earlier, began engorging, to my delight. I gripped it tightly in my hand, squeezing and stroking it as I fucked him. He groaned, unwilling and in pain but unable to stop me. I brought him almost to the edge of orgasm, and then crammed my knot into his ass as I stroked him again, making him scream in pain and spray cum everywhere as I emptied into his bowel.

He shuddered around my knot, gasping and groaning as I squeezed his cock painfully a few times, milking the last of his cum out.

When I finally deflated, I made him lick his cum off my skin while I healed him, then clean off my cock, then I sat and watched as I told him to transfer the cum from his own belly to his mouth with his fingers. He kept gagging, looking a little green, but I didn’t allow him to stop until the last traces of cum were gone.

Sated for a few minutes, I used my blood magic bond to call Morrigan up to my room; I wanted to torture Alistair for a while, and I wanted her to help. I was laying on my back, making Alistair suckle my soft cock, when she entered without knocking, stripped down completely, and came over to the bed submissively.

Alistair jumped at the intrusion, and then growled at the sight of the nipple and clit rings on the woman he’d abused the night before.

“What the Void is this?” he demanded, getting up to loom over Morrigan. “Now you’re fucking him?”

“Alistair,” I spoke clearly in a voice well-used to command. “Sit. Down.”

He growled again, then reluctantly returned to the edge of the bed. Morrigan stood beside me, and I reached up to toy with her nipple rings. “Morrigan was more than happy to give herself to me in appreciation for removing the blood magic your little friend placed,” I said, allowing him to assume when. “And I happen to like marking my belongings. Isn’t that right, pet?”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” she replied, a hint of amusement behind her submissive expression. I knew she would enjoy hurting Alistair as much as I would, which included humiliating him.

I tugged on her clit ring, and she moaned. Rage practically radiated off him in waves, and I grinned. “I don’t mind sharing my things once in a while, though. Pretty Morrigan, why don’t remind his Majesty how good you are with your tits and your mouth?”

She nodded, guessing what I had planned, and knelt at Alistair’s feet, sucking his cock into her mouth until it hardened, and then wrapping her tits around the base while she sucked the head. His eyes rolled back into his head, and I used a tiny amount of magic to control his orgasm. I made Morrigan suck, not allowing him to come, until he was trembling, and then made her stop; when it had receded again, we repeated the process. I kept her going like that until he almost couldn’t take it anymore, then had Morrigan wrap a tight loop of wire around the base of his cock, keeping him from going soft. I reclined on the bed, informed Alistair I expected him to fuck himself with my cock, and waited while Morrigan watched.

Still angry and now frustrated, the monarch climbed up, straddling my hips with his back to me as I directed. His legs were up in front, limiting his leverage; he lifted awkwardly and forced his own ass down onto my cock, lubricated only with the cum leaking out of his orifice. He squealed as my head breached his sphincter, and in that moment of distraction, Morrigan put her hands on his shoulders and shoved down, forcing him to take several more inches in one fell swoop. He screamed, then, trying to rise back up; with a shared glance, Morrigan braced his shoulders, I grabbed his hips, and we slammed him down the rest of the way. One last shove had my knot buried in his ass, and he began struggling, trying to pull away, which only increased his pain and increased my pleasure.

Panting in pain, he finally stopped pulling away, resting for a moment with his weight centered on my groin, his ass contracting around my knot. I wasn’t ready to come, needing more first, but I knew Morrigan wouldn’t fail me, and I was right. She stroked his cock, ensuring it was fully hard, and then pulled out the piercing kit, which he didn’t seem to recognise. Before he could object, she’d driven a piercing needle down through the opening in the end of his cock and then down through the head itself; he screamed and thrashed, and I groaned in pleasure. He tried to use his hands to protect himself from further abuse, but Morrigan slapped his hands as I reminded him he’d agreed to subject himself to punishment as I felt like it. I used my command voice to inform him he would be pierced, in any way I saw fit, but if he didn’t cooperate, I’d paralyze him and torture him worse before piercing him anyway.

Slowly, reluctantly, he dropped his hands, and allowed Morrigan to feed a large metal curve through the hole she’d created. Instead of closing into a ring, each end of the curve had a large ball keeping it in place. It would keep his foreskin from completely covering his cockhead, even when soft, and I wondered if it would actually keep him aroused like the girls’ clit rings. She played with the ring some, twisting and pulling on it painfully while his ass massaged my cock before I healed the piercing in place. Through all of this his cock remained rock hard thanks to the tight loop of wire around the base.

Finally Morrigan pulled out a riding crop that I kept in a drawer near my bed, and though he tensed noticeably, Alistair didn’t say anything. He held his hands clenched at his side while Morrigan started beating his thighs, his nipples, and eventually his cock with the loop of well-used leather. He tried to be stoic and take the beating without crying out, but that just challenged Morrigan to hurt him more. Before long he was grunting, and then gasping, and finally shouting out with each slap. At the same time, every now and then she’d jostle or smack his new ring, and he’d moan instead of cry out, his cock straining despite the pain. I was holding off my orgasm as he writhed in my lap until she targeted the ring specifically and began striking it directly. His moans and cries became sobs, and then he quivered as he came, ropes of his seed spraying out of his cock to paint Morrigan’s stomach, then my legs, and finally pool around his groin.

At the same time I finally came as well, dumping jet after jet of cum into his tight, spasming ass. When he’d caught his breath, I made him lick his spend off Morrigan’s stomach and then forced Morrigan to lick it off his groin and my legs while we waited for my knot to deflate. Once it had, he pulled his ass off my cock, groaning as the knot popped past his sphincter, and collapsed to the bed beside me. I noticed his cock was still hard, and I reached over to wiggle the piercing. He groaned, in pain from his beaten cock and arousal from the ring protruding through his piss slit.

I gestured to Morrigan to kneel in front of me between my thighs, and as I knelt myself, I pulled her head down to my crotch to lick me clean. I looked over at Alistair, who was staring wide-eyed at her as she willingly gagged herself on my cock. “Why don’t you go use the last of that erection on the girl waiting in your room,” I suggested, shoving Morrigan’s head further down. “Let me know how the piercing works out. I suspect she’ll like it if you fuck her from behind,” I advised. “And don’t take the wire off ‘til after.”

He nodded, and gathered his things, dressing quickly, his clothes barely concealing his large erection.

He looked back at me before leaving. “When…” He trailed off, looking uncertain.

“I’ll find you,” I assured him.

He nodded, then left, and I proceeded to fuck Morrigan’s throat while jolting her with lightning and she orgasmed, painfully, over and over.

Later I learned he returned to his room and fucked the girl repeatedly until she was raw and had to approach Josephine to get a healing potion; Cullen, after leaving the supper the night before unsatisfied, had found Dorian and Lord Otranto fucking like bunnies and been rebuffed; he had fucked Dina, but was left angry and wanted someone to punish. Leliana had spent the day with Vivienne, using her own form of persuasion to adjust some of the Divine’s ideas on how to move forward in several areas.

Over the next few days, Alistair sucked and was fucked, was beaten and spanked and made to drink what must have amounted to gallons of cum. He came to appreciate his piercing so much I offered one to Cullen, Dorian, Varric, Bull, and Blackwall, which they accepted, and then I watched how they interacted with them in place. Both partners seemed stimulated, and the sex was even more enthusiastic; I finally agreed to one myself. It hurt, but once it was in place it felt fantastic. It gave me pleasure every time I fucked someone, and apparently felt good for them too.

By the time he left to go back to Denerim, Alistair had accepted both his submission to me, and his new role as Inquisition supporter. He’d fucked the girl we’d sent to him more than a dozen times, and he asked that we bring her with when we came to visit him in Denerim, which he promised would be soon.

 


	7. Matrimony

Chapter 7: Matrimony

With the next noble to come to Skyhold, things went differently. Apparently assuming that their male ambassadors were unable to accomplish what they desired because I was also male, the Rivaini next sent a Princess instead. I was honestly surprised Rivain sent anyone, given how they don’t believe in Andraste at all, but there she was. Her named was Yanara, and she was dark-skinned and exotically beautiful. She was clearly used to command, but it became obvious in the first few hours that she was accustomed to using her long eyelashes, pixie-like face, enormous tits, and sumptuous ass on her tiny frame to get anything she wanted from a man.

Her clothing was tight, suggesting everything without revealing anything; she had a way of standing that made it feel like you got a look down her shirt, but you didn’t. She had striking green eyes that would peek up at you through a thick fringe of bangs, and lips so pouty that when she smiled, every man in the room was imagining her on her knees with a cock in her mouth. And she knew it, and used it as a weapon.

She never asked for anything, but instead would mention something and then wait for the men around her to climb all over each other to get it for her. If you weren’t quick enough, you got a teary-eyed glance with her lower lip trembling into a pout so big it could swallow Thedas whole.

She fell into the role of artless flirt so easily, I wondered if she’d ever met a man she couldn’t manipulate by licking her lips suggestively and fluttering her eyelashes, because that certainly seemed to be her plan to get what she wanted from me. She was relentless, complimenting my intelligence and my physique, my horns and my bravery. She flatly ignored all the other men in the Inquisition. And every time I looked at her, she was, apparently mindlessly, sucking on her lip in thought or licking her fingers suggestively at dinner.

I had no qualms about adding new conquests to my sexual repertoire, but had no desire to spark an international incident, so I continued to act oblivious, until one night I found her in my chambers. She wore nothing but sexy lingerie under a lacey robe, and she shed the robe as soon as I walked through the door. Stunned, I stood rooted to the ground as she approached me, swaying her curvy hips seductively; she reached up and began unbuttoning my shirt without a word.

Unable to resist, at that point, I helped her get me naked and then pressed her down on my bed, sucking her nipples and stroking her pussy softly. She pulled away from my fingers, begging me to just fuck her, and I settled over her, pushed the gusset of her smalls aside, and slowly entered her pussy. She moaned and came after only a couple of thrusts, and I sped up, enjoying her tight channel and clenching muscles. I was close to coming when suddenly she began screaming and thrashing under me, carrying on and crying out as if in pain. I stopped, confused, trying to ascertain what was wrong, when my door burst open and half-a-dozen of her guards and her handmaiden came crashing into my quarters.

Things moved quickly after that. I pulled out of her pussy to address the threat stomping up my stairs; one of the guards was a mage, who managed to paralyze me while I was confused. Yanara screamed and cried, clinging to her handmaiden and telling anyone who would listen that I had invited her to my room for a talk and had raped her. One of the guards ran to get my advisors, all of them arriving in various states of undress, gasping to see me bound and the young woman crying rape. The mage holding me told them he had overheard her crying and begging from the door of my suite when he went looking for her, and had gone for the rest of the guards for help.

Her people escorted the Princess from my room and packed up, leaving first thing in the morning to go back to Rivain. The mage released me after she was well away from my chambers.

I had an emergency meeting with my council first thing in the morning to discuss the events of the night. I explained how I had been set up, and to my shock, initially they all assumed I was guilty. No one believed me – their immediate focus was on damage control. I listened for a moment, before slamming my hand down on the table in anger.

“If I was going to take the girl against her will, do you think I’d have left her capable of accusing me of rape?” Josephine looked thoughtful, but the rest still looked angry and afraid. “And do you really think she can scream loud enough that the mage could have heard it from the main hall? You all know what goes on in my chambers on a regular basis – and no one down here has ever heard screaming before.”

Leliana and Cullen also looked thoughtful as they considered that.

“This was a set-up. She’s up to something. She came to my room, uninvited, mostly naked, and voluntarily had sex with me. The screaming began later, I assume at some pre-arranged signal so I’d be caught in the act. We’ve done the same damn thing to half a dozen visiting dignitaries. How hard would it have been for them to turn it back on me? She wants something.”

I was proved correct, a few short weeks later, when Leliana received a raven from Yanara’s father. Far from the screaming fit we had been expecting, threatening war, or worse, the man was demanding that the person who ‘defiled’ his daughter would marry her.

Leliana and Josephine were actually grudgingly impressed. They’d been bugging me about a political marriage to solidify some alliances anyway; in one, depraved act, Rivain had ensured that they would have political capital much greater than any other nation in Thedas by coercing me into a marriage with a spare princess.

I didn’t want to; I’d refused Josephine’s suggestions for a wedding and a bride all along, having no desire to tie myself down in any way, never mind to someone like Yanara who would pretend rape to entrap me, but despite all the discussions we held, we found no way around it. I would be marrying the beautiful viper of a Rivaini Princess.

The Rivaini wanted to host the wedding in Rivain, but we refused – not only did I not have the time to go gallivanting all over Thedas on a lark, there were rifts to close, and other nations who needed to be invited to the wedding. Skyhold was the only neutral ground. So Josephine planned me a wedding, with all of the nobility of Thedas invited to watch the spectacle.

As the time grew closer and closer, I became more and more withdrawn, until Dorian actually pointed something out that I hadn’t considered.

“Well, what says you have to tie yourself down?” I raised an eyebrow and he continued. “She’s obviously not marrying you to have your respect. She probably no more wants to marry you than you do – she was made to do it by her family. You have to be married to her, but you don’t have to be faithful. You don’t even need to spend any time with her, or if you want, enthrall her. She’s no blood mage, to catch you at it. She probably doesn’t know you are. Change her personality to suit. Her family won’t be here forever, and there’s nothing saying your marriage has to include mutual respect or kindness.”

And that gave me a whole lot of ideas. Delicious, disgusting ideas that I couldn’t wait to implement.

The Rivaini delegation arrived at Skyhold two weeks before the wedding and planned to stay for two more after. Other than to formally agree to the marriage, I was sure never to be left alone with the woman, and spent as little time with her family as possible. I had guards posted at the door to my quarters with orders to keep everyone but me out.

It was a long month. The wedding went off without complications, and I had to admit my bride was beautiful. We spent time together only at official functions after that, not touching, barely making eye contact. I did not insist on carnal relations, which actually worried her father, who came to me asking why. I made up an excuse about not disrespecting his daughter while her father was present; I assured him that once we’d had some time to get to know each other, the intimacy would follow.

It took all my restraint not to punch the smug bastard.

Finally they left. To Yanara’s objection, her handmaiden went back to Rivain; we apologized, but explained that no staff could be hired or work in Skyhold without Leliana’s approval. Leliana agreed to find her a handmaiden that she approved of as soon as possible, and offered one of the staff temporarily to help her until then.

I waved goodbye to the Rivaini delegation with considerable relief, wishing fervently that one last Rivaini would go back with them. I turned away from the front gates to see my wife, sour look on her face, demanding that Leliana allow her to come to my daily War Council. The purpose of her marrying the Inquisitor could not be carried out if she wasn’t allowed to be involved in the decision making of the Inquisition.

There was no way in hell I was going to put up with that. I disappeared behind a veil and made Leliana decline, saying she’d have to discuss it with me first. I went to some of the craftsmen and organized some work to be done in her rooms, and had Josephine tell her they had discovered a problem with the ceiling in her room that would be finished by the end of the day, if she could stay out for a few hours. I went to the War Council, reassured my advisors that she would not be allowed to be involved in any decision making whatsoever, and then went to my room to finalize my plans.

After supper, I informed her that her room had been repaired, and offered to follow her up there to see if it was to her satisfaction. I’d already arranged for the servants and workmen to be gone, so we would be alone.

We walked into the outer sitting room of her suit, which was unchanged from before. She looked around briefly before complaining about the inadequacy of her lodgings. She demanded a proper suite, with multiple rooms, including servant’s quarters, bathing quarters, an office, a proper sitting room, and a larger bedroom.

I grinned and didn’t respond, which frustrated her greatly.

We walked into her bedroom, and before she could react, I had closed and locked the door behind us, pocketing the key for the lock I’d had installed. Gone were the lavish tapestries, rugs, and furniture Josephine had acquired for her. In their place, there was bare stone, a threadbare bed pushed against one wall, and a cage, about five feet by five feet, made of metal bars drilled into the stone and a roof resting on the bars with adjustable height. There were also a variety of pieces of wooden, crude furniture in the corner she obviously didn’t recognize.

She opened her mouth to shriek, turning to look at me in indignation; I silenced her with a quick spell, grabbing her wrists in my hands and pulling her to me, yanking her arms behind her. “Now it’s time for you to learn the rules, bitch,” I told her. She looked very briefly frightened before she quashed the fear and began struggling against me.

I quickly paralyzed her before letting her go, walking around her still form. I stroked and pinched her tits and her ass briefly, before stepping up behind her and grinding my crotch against her ass. “You accused me of rape, before.” I reached around her and ripped her blouse, putting my hand inside to grab one luscious tit. “And then you thought you could marry me and be the most important woman in Thedas. What did you think – that I would forget that I didn’t actually do it? That you set me up?

“Since I’ve paid the price for the crime, I think I might as well actually commit it. But here’s the thing. You embarrassed me in front of my friends, made me look bad to all of Thedas, and blackmailed me into marrying you. You made my advisors wonder if what you said was true. So now, I’m not going to just rape you. I’m going to hurt you, to make up for how much you hurt me. I think you’re going to regret fucking with me, and then staying here after. And don’t bother yelling for help – no one can hear you. Though once I’m ready, you can go ahead and scream all you want…”

I pulled out a knife and sliced through her clothes methodically, stripping her down completely. I fondled her a little as I did it, enjoying her curvy body. I reached up to some cuffs dangling from the ceiling that she hadn’t even noticed, pulling them down and attaching them to her wrists. A quick pull on the counterweight, hanging against the wall, and when I let go of her paralysis, her arms were pulled up over her head before she even had a chance to speak, never mind fight. I pulled harder and her arms were tugged up further until she was standing on her tiptoes, arms stretched painfully above her.

Then she began talking, at first trying to defend herself, putting the blame on her father or her situation as an ‘extra’ child; I ignored her and pulled a bag of things out from under her bed where I’d asked for it to be located. When she didn’t get a response, she tried taunting me instead, covering her fear with bravado, telling me she should have known it was about sex, that I was just as savage and single-minded as she’d heard all Qunari were. She even tried ridiculing me, telling me I had to tie someone up to get sex, that I wasn’t capable on my own.

Finally I was ready. “I don’t do this because I have to,” I began. “I could – and do, frequently – fuck anyone I fancy in this place. No, I’m doing this because it’s fun.” I raised the bullwhip I held in my hand threateningly. “Now, scream for me, my darling wife.”

I began her punishment with a snap of the whip; she hurriedly spun, turning away from the blow, and it landed on one shoulder blade, instead of the breast I’d been aiming for. I was good with whips, knowing exactly how hard to hit without breaking the skin; I left a red welt across her brown, flawless skin, and she screamed, as I asked. I swung again, hitting one round ass cheek, and then the other. “Aww, Princess has never been punished before, yes? Well, you better get used to it, sweetheart.”

I kept swinging, marking her every few seconds, across her shoulders, ass, and the back of her thighs; she kept her back to me, instinctively knowing it would be much worse if she turned to face the blows. I hit her again and again, until her ass was swelling and bruised, and I knew it would be days, if not weeks, before she could sit down again. She shouted, screamed, and begged, eventually devolving to wordless sobbing punctuated by brief wails if I hit a particularly tender spot.

“Turn around,” I told her. She whimpered, but refused to otherwise acknowledge the command. “Turn around, or I will turn you,” I continued, and still she ignored me.

I went over to the rope holding her arms above her head and gave it a strong pull; with a groan from her, her shoulders took up the last bit of her body weight that had been resting on her toes, and she hung, suspended by the arms. I tied it off, walked over to her, and nudged her until she spun to face me.

Her perfect make-up was smeared, running down her face, and her skin was blotchy from crying. I stroked her cheek once, softly, then leaned down and attached another cuff I pulled down from the ceiling to one of her ankles. When I tightened it slightly, it kept her from spinning, without taking any of the weight from her shoulders.

I proceeded to repeat the abuse her back had taken on her front. I whipped her hips, the front of her thighs, and her soft belly repeatedly until I reached her perky, mouth-watering tits.

I admit, I love whipping tits. Watching them bounce is always erotic, even with small ones; hers were far more generous than the other women I had fucked in Skyhold, and they bobbled around erotically, mesmerizing me. I would hit one, then wait til the bouncing stopped; based on the screaming, the waiting made it worse for her, somehow. I began changing the aim and angle of my swings, trying to see if I could make her tits bounce into each other and get both jiggling with only one hit.

I criss-crossed the whip marks, repeating several areas to layer the bruising even deeper; I kept going until her tits were basically all purple and swollen. And then I whipped the nipples, carefully, enjoying the even higher pitch of screaming. When I was done, they were twice their normal size and almost blistered, there were so many welts overlapping.

I put down the whip, pulling out my by-now ubiquitous spool of metal wire. I began wrapping her tits, constricting the bases painfully tightly before continuing to spiral around until they reached the swollen tips. I pulled out metal nipple clamps, driving them cruelly into her swollen, abused tissue while she screamed some more and finally passed out.

I glanced over at the table I had planned to use for my next step, but shook my head, deciding if I made her lay on her back, she’d just keep passing out on me. Instead, I left her arms in the cuffs, added a cuff to her other ankle, and when I tightened the ropes over their respective pulleys, she was hanging from her wrists and ankles, head flopping back and hanging down, her legs spread wide. I tossed a cup of water on her face, bringing her to her senses rapidly; she began begging, almost immediately, for me to fuck her instead of hurting her more.

I laughed, telling her I planned to do both, and then forced a ring gag into her crying mouth before lifting the whip again. I face fucked her through the ring while I proceeded to stripe her inner thighs, and she tried to scream around my obstructing length. When her thighs were done to my expectations, I briefly pulsed a bolt of lightning through her metal-bound tits just to make her scream again while I came in her mouth and throat.

I pulled out of her mouth, leaving the gag in place, and walked around to her opposite end. I was getting near the end of my patience, but I needed to do a few more things before I could fuck her. I grabbed a riding crop from my bag, the bullwhip too dangerous on her cunt – I didn’t want to draw blood – and struck her pussy lips several times, followed by her clit. Like Josephine, she had a large clitoris but it was stuck under a tight hood.

Instead of cutting the hood, like I had with Josie, I pulled out the piercing kit and drove the needle through just below her clit, deep under the little bundle of nerves. It lifted her clit, pressing it against the hood, causing both pleasure and pain. She howled through the entire process. I healed it in place and then hit it with the lightning, watching her arch and moan incoherently through the ring gag. Lastly, I pierced each of her outer pussy lips three times, and then pierced the skin just behind her cunt opening as well. I ran the wire from one piercing to the next, finally leading up to connect with her bound tits as well. When I hit her with the lightning that time, her screams just about shattered glass.

Finally, using her piercings to separate her swollen pussy lips, I lined my cock up with her cunt and roughly thrust into her. She squealed, as her cunt was stretched, and more as I gripped her bruised hips to slam myself further inside. I sawed in and out of her for a while, admiring my handiwork as she swung back and forth from the ropes, driving my cock in her hard each time. Finally, I gripped her hips and shoved my cock through her cervix, burying my knot, to the accompaniment of her screams. It had turned out that the ring in the head of my cock caused increased damage to the cervix when I tied with a woman, but I could easily heal it after, and it felt divine.

As I squeezed her tits and stroked her nipples, periodically shooting lightning through all her piercings, I explained to Yanara what was going to happen.

“I will fuck you, any day, any time, until you are pregnant. You are my wife; your job will be to provide me with legitimate heirs. Until I am satisfied that your attitude has adjusted to your new position as a submissive sex slave and breeder, you will live in the cage. Any privileges you want, you will have to earn. You start with a bedroll and a pillow; if your attitude is poor, you will lose those. You will be provided with water, food, and a bucket. If you are eager to please, polite, deferential, and give me what I want freely, without complaint or question, you can earn blankets, a mattress, clothing, better food, wine, healing…even brief time outside the cage. If you don’t comply, I will simply restrain you, hurt you, fuck you, and leave you in the cage, cold, uncomfortable, and in pain.”

She clenched on my cock as I punctuated my words with lightning, and I roared and came, filling her with my cum.

I pulled out, healing her and then grabbing a strong but delicate looking chain, which I quickly threaded through her pussy piercings, essentially tying her cunt closed and locking it with a small padlock. She’d be able to go to the bathroom, and could probably use her clit ring to make herself orgasm, but it held her pussy lips tightly closed, trapping my cum inside her.

I untied her, undoing the wire around her tits and removing the clamps, then escorted her to her cage, which I locked behind her. The top of the cage was about halfway lowered, too low for her to stand, but high enough to kneel carefully. “When I come back, I expect you to be kneeling, legs apart, hands behind your back, eyes on the ground. You will greet me, and do everything I say as quickly as you are able.

“Until then, your bucket is here, and there is water and food.” I placed a waterskin and a bowl of now-cold oatmeal with fruit, raisins, and a little bit of honey on the floor. “If you fail my instructions, if you spill or make a mess, you will pay. Do you understand?”

She nodded, miserably trying to find a position she could be comfortable in on the thin bedroll. I blew out the lantern and left her there for the night.

In the morning, a deeply enthralled servant took her a bowl of porridge and more water, then left with no memory of seeing the woman in a cage. I went up to see her around lunch, carrying a plate of fruit and cheese as a reward if she was good.

I made lots of noise coming in to the outer room, trying to give her a fighting chance to get into the correct position, but despite that, when I went through the door to her bedroom, she was not in position; she was laying on her side, curled up in fetal position, facing away from the door.

I knew she’d need extra rest to heal after the beating I’d given her, so I said her name, wondering if she had slept through my arrival. To my disappointment, however, she was awake, not moving as she responded.

“Here to beat me again?”

I sighed, setting the plate of cheese and fruit down. “I’m sorry you haven’t learned the lesson yet, Yanara. But I don’t need to beat you to make you suffer,” I informed her. “You have defied a direct order and have not assumed the correct position for greeting me. You will now be punished.”

I stripped off my clothes, unlocked her cage, and lifted the roof section of her cage until I could enter with just a slight hunch; I grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her from the cage by it, leaving her to struggle to her feet and scramble to keep up, or have her hair ripped out in chunks. I deposited her on a low wooden bench on her knees, and petrified her in place from the neck down. She could still move her head.

A little bit of frost had her sore, abused nipples standing erect, and I had the painful clips back on them in no time; I snagged another thing chain from the bag and had the two clamps chained together. It pulled her nipples toward each other, the chain not long enough to allow them to hang normally, and she cried out from the clamps and again from the pull on her swollen nipples.

I conjured some grease into her cleavage, and then shuffled forward, shoving my large cock into the tight valley created by her large tits and the chain holding them together. She screamed again as my cock rubbed against her painful, bruised breast tissue and my girth put even more pressure on the nipple clamps.

“You can partially ameliorate your punishment if you proceed to lick my cockhead like the good little submissive sex slave you will eventually be, Yanara. Tilt your head down and lick – if you do a good enough job, I will lighten your punishment.”

“Never,” she ground out between gritted teeth.

“Suit yourself,” I replied, then began squeezing and flicking her tits as I continued fucking them. I continued for a while until she was sobbing, then withdrew and pulled her up by the hair again, releasing her legs from the petrify spell. I pulled her over to a wooden table, forcing her onto it on her back, which triggered some squealing as her whipped back and ass came in contact with the hard wood.

I attached her wrists to the cuffs at her waist, pulling until her arms were extended down at her side, and then attached ankle cuffs which pulled her legs up and separated them, bending her at the waist with her straight legs up and to the sides. Her head dropped over the edge, and I inserted a ring gag, wasting no time in thrusting my cock deep into her throat.

I fucked her mouth for a while, enjoying her shouted objections muffled by my cock, squeezing or slapping her tits and watching them bounce, or shooting lightning through the chain and piercings in her pussy as she screamed. I plugged her nose and watched her struggle to breathe until her face turned purple before letting go. I pulled out, going around and unlocking the padlock holding her pussy chained shut. I removed the chain roughly, and she squealed as it tugged on the rings.

Her pussy lips and clit were still swollen from the previous day’s abuse, and I tugged on her clit ring hard, once, to watch her thrash, before lining myself up with her cunt and thrusting violently inside. I was already close, having fucked her tits and her mouth; I forced my cockhead through her cervix, the ring stimulating me as it tore through, and buried my knot in her channel. Some lightning across the wire connecting her tits, and I groaned and came in her pussy, her muscles clenching me as I emptied inside her womb.

When I pulled out, instead of healing her like I normally would, I left her, crying in pain, a small amount of blood trickling out of her opening. I reached into the bag I’d left there and came out with a metal device that made me smile. It was shaped like my cock, though slightly smaller and without the knot or piercing, made entirely of steel, and had a small ring jutting out from the base. It was covered in small, hard bumps.

I pressed it into her cunt, making her groan in objection, fucking her with it a few times to let her feel the discomfort of the bumps against her pussy walls. And then I grabbed the chain and padlock, wove it through her piercings and the ring on the dildo, and locked the dildo in place. Her cunt was pulled tightly shut, the dildo entirely inside her except for the small ring. And then I touched my finger to the ring and allowed lightning to flow through the chain. It travelled to each piercing and into the dildo, and she screamed and thrashed as her cunt was electrified.

My cock hardened again at the sight, knowing how much pain she must have been in with a torn cervix and lightning arcing through her cunt, and without warning I fisted my hard cock and thrust it home into her tight ass with one, punishing thrust.

I’d never heard her scream so loud; her muscles clenched so tightly I almost came on the spot. She was insanely tight, between being, I suspected, an anal virgin, and the good-sized dildo in her cunt. I pounded her mercilessly, my balls smacking against her bruised ass cheeks, the force of my thrusts making the table jolt, her tits wobbling wildly with each movement. My cock ring rubbed delightfully against her insides.

I finally forced myself even further, tying my knot into her ass and pushing myself over into orgasm by pulsing her cunt with lightning one last time. She screamed and passed out, as I emptied myself deep in her bowels.

Once I was done, I healed her ass and cervix, removed the nipple clamps, carried her into her cage, took out her pillow, and left her in a kneeling position on the floor with her head touching the ground in front of her. I grabbed a set of cuffs and locked her hands behind her, before locking the cage door. I moved the mechanism that allowed the roof of the cage to drop, and made it significantly lower than it had been previously.

I squirted the rest of her waterskin on her, and she woke with a start, almost immediately banging her head on the ceiling.

“I will be back tomorrow, sometime. I expect you on your knees, legs apart, eyes down. You will greet me as Master. As a penalty for your bad attitude today, you will not be fed again until the morning.”

I left the plate of fruit and cheese just out of reach of the cage. She cursed at me as I left the room.

The next day, I had a male servant deliver her porridge, veiling myself to follow; I forced him to masturbate in front of her and shoot his load into her bowl before setting it in her cage along with another bowl of water, and leaving it there, making him forget. She cursed in disgust, eyeing the porridge with distaste. She drank a little water, which caused a stomach cramp; with an oath, she crawled to the bowl, lowered her face into it, and ate the porridge, cum and all.

When I came into the room, however, she again was laying sullenly in the corner of her cage. I stepped in, reaching down and shooting lightning out to jolt into the dildo in her pussy. She screamed, and I dragged her out of the cage while her muscles convulsed around the electrified invader, her cuffed hands giving her even worse balance problems than normal, and bound her spread-eagled, face down to an X-shaped frame in the corner. I removed the chain from her pussy rings, but fucked her brutally with the dildo for a while, the bumps scraping against her walls and making her scream.

When her pussy was tenderized, I pulled out the dildo and slammed it home inside her ass. I left it there, tilting the frame so I could fuck myself brutally into her pussy from behind. I squeezed and pinched her tits and her ass as I fucked her, listening to her scream as I hurt her. Finally I tied with her pussy, ripping through her cervix, and pulsed more and more lightning into her clit and her ass until I came.

I healed her cervix, pulled the dildo out of her ass, making her lick it clean before putting it back in her pussy. I tied her shut as before, but then, stumped, spent half an hour sorting through her mind with blood magic, trying to determine what it would take to break her, make her compliant.

I realised that she hated sex – no surprise, given how she seemed to use it as a weapon – but as I fished around in her thoughts, I discovered that she had actually never had a real orgasm. She’d faked some, certainly, like with me, but was actually enormously disgusted with the concept of climaxing. She hated men’s seed, but nowhere near as much as she hated the idea of herself having an orgasm, of losing control to someone else.

An idea began to form in my mind.

I reached around to her tender clit, stroking it softly and playing with the ring underneath it. “It doesn’t have to be like this, Yanara,” I whispered, petting her pussy lips gently with the other hand. “I can make it feel better for you, too. If you just cooperate, I can make it pleasurable for you.”

I began pulsing her with some psychic arousal. I didn’t want to use blood magic to change her – I wanted to break her, make her agree to her situation, make her accept her new role on her own – but giving her some pleasure wasn’t off limits.

She groaned at me as I continued stimulating her clit, cursing me, calling me a pervert, though she had tears in her eyes. I laughed and gave her some more pleasure, fiddling with the ring some more. She gasped and I felt some cream trickle out from between her pussy lips. I grasped the ring of the dildo and began moving it slowly, pressing it in slightly and letting it slide back again as I kept going with her clit.

She began to beg as I hit her with more arousal, pleading with me to just leave her alone, or fuck her again and get it over with. I ignored her and pushed her to a soft, gentle orgasm; she sucked in a surprised breath and trembled wildly as her climax rushed through her, keening softly as tears trickled down her face.

Once she’d recovered, I did it again; it was easier the second time, the pleasure rising faster, her body knowing what to expect and wanting it, even if her mind didn’t. The begging was more desperate, the crying after more pronounced. And then I did it again. I made her cum over and over, until it took almost nothing to have her body vibrating with need and shaking with sobs at the same time.

I undid the chain holding her pussy shut, took out the dildo gently, untied her from the X-frame, and carried her to the bed against the wall. I fucked her, more gently than I had since we’d married, and pushed her body to a couple more screaming orgasms while I thrust inside her. I came in her pussy without tying my knot into her, and pulled out.

I put a magic block in place so she wouldn’t be able to pleasure herself, then tied her pussy shut again with the dildo in place. I put her back in her cage, locked it, and lowered the roof to only three feet off the floor.

“Will you cooperate tomorrow?”

She nodded reluctantly, still streaming tears.

“Good. And the next question, which will have to wait until tomorrow, is whether you’ll ask me for another orgasm, or not to give you one. I’ll see you in the morning, wife.”

I made her work for her supper and breakfast, the servant who delivered her food demanding she suck his cock in return for being fed. When I arrived at lunch, she was kneeling as directed, knees apart. She greeted me as master, and meekly followed me out of the cage when I opened the door.

I unchained her and fucked her pussy, tying with her to get the most cum in her womb, but bringing her to multiple orgasms while I did. She cried and begged me not to the entire time. When I was done, I gave her bedroll and pillow back, raised the roof of the cage slightly, and left her there. The following day I fucked her again, but this time did not give her the orgasms, making sure that my cock and fingers stimulated her almost to the point of climax before stopped and leaving her that way. I repeated that process over the next several days, as she earned herself blankets, then a mattress, then food that was better than porridge, though she was now licking Sera’s cunt twice per day in return for being allowed to eat.

After several days of sexual frustration, she finally begged me to make her cum. I refused, getting her almost to orgasm and then stopping yet again. Another two days after that, she offered me ‘anything’ in return for one orgasm. Her bruises were fading; I made her fuck her ass onto my cock for several agonizing minutes before tying with her, and then finally providing her with one orgasm. Each day thereafter she would willingly humiliate herself or cause herself pain in payment for an orgasm. She hated herself for giving in, but had learned to feel pleasure from the pain and eventually it added to her experience. I was pleased; my plans were coming along nicely.

After several weeks, we were finally able to confirm she was with child. By that time, she was no longer sleeping in the cage, having earned the right to sleep chained to the bed. I altered her preferences, making her willingly submissive to Sera (and indeed any of the women of the Inquisition), while forbidding her from fucking another man. She barely blinked, offering herself willingly to the petite elf, having come to terms with her submission long ago. Sera was allowed to abuse and humiliate the Rivaini princess any way she liked as long as she kept men far away from her pussy and ass. The two women got along well, and I released Yanara’s block on receiving pleasure so that Sera could humiliate her in public whenever she chose.

And finally, my wife began accompanying me whenever we had social obligations, her complete devotion to me obvious to anyone who looked. It kept the marriage proposals at bay, and made several of the nobility suddenly more comfortable leaving their young, innocent daughters alone around me, which I also enjoyed. And Yanara enjoyed not being the one who was being abused or humiliated, for once.

 


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue

 

I cornered Morrigan and Leliana shortly after my marriage to talk about the insanely arousing double-penetration that King Alistair had inflicted on Morrigan. I brought Leliana as she was enthralled to tell me the truth, whereas Morrigan had promised to grant me whatever I asked for, but I’d never actually enthralled her. I could have spent the time and forced Morrigan to my will – she’d agreed to that when she first offered herself to me – but I found it far more fun to make her submit willingly to whatever ideas or humiliation I designed for her. So the blood magic was a threat to use on her, but not something I’d carry through with unless I truly had no choice.

We started talking about how the double-vaginal sex had begun, and she explained how, after her son was born, the King and the Hero of Ferelden had taken to doing that to her once her pussy had healed from childbirth. The two men had been in love, she explained and Leliana confirmed, and it hadn’t been about her discomfort – it had been about them having sex together in some way.

I didn’t care – the pain and humiliation were right up my alley, and I began wondering who I would use as the second cock, and whether I could do it to someone who’d never had children. I’d have chosen Bull – the closest thing to a lover I had, instead of a fuck-buddy – but I was fairly certain two Qunari in the same pussy at the same time would be too much for any woman.

Morrigan told me how Alistair and the Hero had begun using Alistair’s wife shortly before she left, confirming that it was at least in theory possible with someone who’d never had a child.

I started with Morrigan anyway. I recruited Cullen, as he’d done it once already and was always eager for a little pussy. Morrigan begged us not to when we showed up at her quarters one night. She told me about the pain, about how humiliating she found it; she should have known that would only turn me on more. I threatened her with blood-magic induced mindless obedience, and she slumped and agreed.

I made her masturbate for us first, ensuring she had plenty of lubrication in her pussy; she hated doing it, but Cullen couldn’t take his eyes off her fingers in her cunt. When she’d come a couple of times, I made her crawl onto Cullen (after preventing his orgasm until I allowed it) and take him in, sinking down on his cock and fucking a few times to ensure he was seated and bumping uncomfortably on her cervix.

Shaking with desire, I crawled up behind her, running my cock underneath her pussy to pick up some moisture. And then it was time. I pressed my cockhead against her already-stretched opening, and pushed hard.

At first, nothing happened. Morrigan winced and groaned as my cock pressed against the muscle between cunt and ass, and that was as far as I got. I repositioned and tried again with the same result, albeit punctuated by louder complaining from Morrigan. Finally I reached my hand down, snaking one finger alongside Cullen’s cock and pressing it into her tight cunt. She grunted, Cullen gasped, and I enjoyed the sensation of how tight she was for a moment. Then, ruthlessly, I pulled backwards on the finger, yanking the back wall of her cunt away from Cullen, and my cockhead finally found the gap it needed to begin forcing its way inside. I thrust once, then twice, then with a particularly vicious pull using my finger combined with a hard snap of my hips, the head of my cock drove inside her tight channel, lodging just inside, resting against Cullen’s hard shaft.

Morrigan screamed. Louder than when I’d pierced her, used lightning on her, or tied with her pussy or ass. Louder than when Alistair had fucked her with Cullen. I wondered, briefly, if this was what she sounded like while giving birth, but then all thought fell away as I thrust again and slid a couple more inches of my cock into her cunt.

After that, it was just sensation. My cock sliding against Cullen’s, Morrigan’s impossibly tight pussy contracting around our length, her back arching and her screams echoing around the room as we both withdrew slightly and fucked in deeper, our rhythm not quite right but the pressure ecstasy anyway.

I almost came before I could lock down my own orgasm as I had Cullen’s, and I rectified that mistake quickly. And then we got the rhythm going and began fucking her for real.

We tried alternating strokes, his cock pulling back as mine fucked in, and it was delightful stroking my crown against his each time, but her screaming had died down and that wouldn’t do. I wanted her to wake the dead! Making eye contact with the Commander, we both adjusted out rhythm, and with my hands on her shoulders and his on her hips, we shoved her down on both of us as we thrust up.

Her screaming renewed with some wordless begging as we allowed her to pull away before doing it again. Soon both of us were shafting her fully, our cocks thrusting in tandem, both of us stimulated so much past what we would normally be capable of without cumming. I added some psychic arousal for Morrigan, and she sobbed as her pussy tightened; a couple more strokes and she screeched again and came, hard, both of the cocks in her cunt being squeezed ruthlessly by the walls of her pussy contracting. I released the hold on Cullen’s and my orgasms, and we groaned and came as well, our rhythm suffering as we both thrust erratically while our seed emptied into her.

I collapsed down beside Cullen, my cock almost aching as it left her warm hole, and she shivered through her aftershocks as Cullen reluctantly pulled out. I healed her cervix, leaving her sobbing from the memory of pain, not the real thing. I made her lick us both clean before allowing her to relax, then suggested that we would enjoy the show as she used her fingers to transfer the mess from her currently sloppy pussy to her mouth. She knelt at our feet and began doing just that.

It took only a few minutes before Cullen’s cock hardened at the erotic sight before us; my cock, always hard at the drop of a hat, bobbed with my heartbeat. Morrigan shuddered and sobbed hopelessly at the sight of two hard cocks pointing at her.

True to her fear, we repeated our earlier exertions, fucking into her without empathy and being stimulated deliciously as her walls quivered in protest. We lasted much longer this time, to her dismay, pinching her nipples and yanking on her piercings to keep her poised on the edge of passing out from pain whenever it seemed she had become accustomed to the invasion.

And then I tried to tie with her, with Cullen still inside. Her screams raised the roof as I smashed my cock through the protection of her cervix, and my knot tried to cram its way into her overstuffed channel. She stiffened and passed out, Cullen groaned and came again, helplessly hosing her pussy with his seed, and despite my knot not actually making it all the way inside her, I began shivering and twitching through a knot-induced orgasm, dumping cum straight into her womb.

Cullen couldn’t withdraw, couldn’t even soften, with his cock compressed so hard, and he panted and whimpered as his overly sensitive cock continued being squeezed. Even though my knot was only partially compressed, I wasn’t going to pull out until the waves of pleasure rolled past, and I simply held on as they buffeted me.

Finally my knot deflated and I pulled out, a river of cum following as Cullen and I both left her gaping pussy empty. I healed her cervix and cunt, rolled her onto her back, then made Cullen lick out the slimy substance from her pussy until she finally came to, orgasming hard almost the moment she woke. I made Cullen keep going, and climbing to my knees one last time, slammed my aching cock home into his tight ass while he brought her to orgasm after orgasm.

We all fell asleep, tangled together in a pile; I woke twice in the night and we double-teamed Morrigan the usual way, me tying into her pussy while Cullen fucked her ass or vice versa. In the morning, she was so sore from the muscle stretching and aching that magical healing couldn’t fix that we finally left her alone; instead, I went in search of Josephine and Blackwall, only to discover that indeed the same double-vaginal penetration was possible with someone who’d never had a child. Josie’s screaming was even louder than Morrigan’s, and she passed out more frequently, but overall it was incredibly satisfying.

Before too much longer, I had repeated the experience with Leliana and Cullen, Cassandra and Varric, Yanara with Sera wielding an impressive strap-on cock, and then finally, carefully, Sera with Bull. Sera had required significant healing time after that, her pussy tearing around our enormous cocks, and we decided not to do that again no matter how good it was.

And then I forced one after the other of my various lovers into double-anal, including Dorian, Cullen, and Blackwall. Their pain was even worse than with double-vaginal, but the actual damage to their tissues wasn’t any more significant.

And then something else began happening, and my attention was drawn away from repeating those experiences as often as possible for a while.

Something I hadn’t considered, when I had begun fucking my way through Skyhold, was exactly how many fertile women there were in the Inquisition. I discovered it was a good thing I had Varric, Bull, Cole, Dorian, and Blackwall as companions, because none of the others were capable of fighting anymore, and there were still rifts to close and odd groups of Red Templars and Venatori to destroy.

Solas had disappeared, of course, and Vivienne spent most of her time in Val Royeaux; Sera and Cassandra were pregnant, as were Leliana, Morrigan, and Josephine. Leliana’s and Morrigan’s were presumably mine, though it was possible they could have been King Alistair’s or even Cullen’s; Sera’s was either mine or Bull’s. Josephine’s was anyone’s guess – two weeks as Skyhold’s prostitute made paternity difficult – but Blackwall had agreed he act as the father and claim the child as his own, blood or not. We assumed Cassandra’s was Varric’s, though we’d know after the delivery; it was always possible hers was mine or one of the random soldiers she’d been made to fuck along the way.

Yanara’s was definitely mine, and the only one I’d officially be able to claim.

In addition, there were a couple dozen women who I’d enthralled to have impregnated by visiting dignitaries, almost all of whom conceived thanks to Morrigan’s fertility potions, and two barmaids, a handful of female soldiers, and some staff who also had swelling bellies.

I wondered how many of those bellies carried half-Qunari children. The thought amused me. Though I’d learned, through Bull, that half-Qunari children often just looked like larger versions of their other parent’s race; some did, occasionally, have small horns, but they were much smaller than mine or Bull’s, able to be hidden if so desired.

We began a childcare program, hiring several of the pregnant and newly-delivered women to take care of the Keep’s children so the rest could continue working after giving birth, and had hired several as wet nurses for the inner circle’s children in case they were too busy at times to stop and breastfeed. We even brought in a scholar to start a school of sorts when the children were older. All races of children would be allowed in the child care areas and school, and mage children would be included as well. Fiona had arranged for several mages to act as magic instructors for any children who displayed the gift.

When the nobles from Antiva, Nevarra, Ferelden, the Free Marches, and even the odd one from Tevinter, Rivain, or Orlais learned that the Inquisition held their heirs, support from around Thedas was suddenly much easier to attain. Several of the affected parents requested their offspring be turned over to them, but I informed them the children would be raised by the Inquisition and allowed to return to their father’s countries after age eighteen, unless the affected parent died sooner and we held the firstborn. But the fathers were permitted to come visit their children any time.

And come they did; there were more than a few whose next heir was born to the same mother after a trip to spend time with the first.

King Alistair visited several times, and each time, I fucked his ass, hurting him and giving him pleasure at the same time until he would come, helplessly, just from the pain of me tying with his ass. He even shared his wife with me, once, and for the first time ever, I was able to completely tie into someone’s pussy while double-penetrating her vagina with her husband. And each time, Alistair slept with the woman who’d borne the Inquisition one of his heirs; Skyhold soon had three little Theirins running around, not that he lacked for heirs with his Ferelden wife.

The pregnant women around me were a real turn-on; their sexy bellies swelling, not knowing which held a child of mine, made me want all of them, over and over – and I indulged frequently. Most of them were entirely horny for the entire pregnancy, which helped. I couldn’t tie with them, however, not wanting to risk problems with the pregnancy by ripping open cervixes, which meant poor Cullen, Dorian, and Blackwall took the brunt of my aggression when I just really needed a knot orgasm. But despite the inability to tie, fucking them in the cunt or the ass while their sexy bellies rubbed against me, their tits swelling and becoming sensitive, was some of the best sex of my life.

And it got even better after the babies came. Once the new mothers had healed – with some magical help from me, not infrequently – the sex resumed, now enhanced by their hormone levels and my fascination with huge, milk-laden tits.

Sera, in particular, was incredibly sexy; her body had tightened up, leaving her hips a little curvier but her body otherwise unaffected, except for her tits. They’d probably doubled in size, thanks to the breastmilk production, and were incredibly sensitive and sore. And I just couldn’t leave them alone. Her child, a half-Qunari boy with tiny, rudimentary horns and long, pointy ears, had to make do with a wet nurse, because between Bull and I, Sera’s milk was all for us. Her enormous tits were just too gorgeous to leave alone.

I drank from them several times every day, often while fucking into her newly-healed pussy; if I was thirsty or just craving, I’d pull her into my lap wherever we were at the time and latch on to her tits, slurping noisily, or shove her onto her knees to tit fuck her while she sucked the head of my cock and her milk lubricated her luscious valley. Bull did the same, and often she’d end up shoved against a wall between us, each of us locked onto a tit, one or both of us fingering her tight pussy. It was heaven. And after giving birth, and making Yanara suck her pussy until she came two or three times, Bull and I double-penetrated her vagina again, groaning and coming helplessly as she screamed. Afterwards, we sucked her tits as her hymen repaired itself again and I helped her pussy heal and tighten. But she needed less recovery time, and we were convinced that, once in a while, it would be safe and fun for us to do it again.

Josephine and Blackwall doted over their daughter, though she looked nothing like the former Orlesian soldier; Varric was the proudest papa of an adorable little half-dwarf, and Cassandra practically glowed. All of my ladies were incredibly dedicated mothers, even Yanara who had become Sera’s wet nurse, since she was still submissive to the elven archer.

It took a few months – less, for many – for the women to be pregnant again. The corridors at Skyhold would soon ring with the laughter and footsteps of children.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I had planned for this story. If anyone has something they'd like to see, let me know by leaving a review or sending a message, and if it tickles my fancy, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
